The Tsundere familiar of zero
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: Starts over at the beginning of the series, OOC Saito has a bit of a "low" personality, but is still able to have qualities that everyone likes. What will happen in this OOC story? I dunno, and I'm the bloody author! Rated M for violence and language. Shortly on HIATUS until I can catch up with my other stories. Follow me on twitter if you want information about its return...
1. Boring Days No More!

**Disclaimer (do I need this?): I do not own anything related to the Zero No Tsukaima franchise, all rights go to the appropriate owners**

**I'll just assume I don't have to describe how Saito looks since he looks no different from the anime/novel, however since this is an OOC I will give more of a background image. No flaming but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**And sorry but a few more notes before the actual story**

**Note: I will try and continue off of each episode until...after the end xD so yeah basically i might alter it so it doesn't end the exact same and still goes one (they will get married and go to his world[more than once maybe? x3] however I will not stop there .)**

**Note: I will not differ the P.O.V.'s very much, it will usually stay in a normal P.O.V., unless I feel like writing in Saito or Louise's P.O.V., however until they both end up in the same world I will keep them in separate P.O.V.'s (starting with Saito's) and when I**_** italicize**_** it means I'm am typing in their thoughts.**

**Note: The only Japanese like term I will refer you would be Itadakimasu or if I use an Honourific**

**Note (last one I promise!): I will apologize if Saito seems like a tsundere himself (the title is just the main way I knew to describe him), it was not intended, and also I apologize if I'm no good at writing it ain't exactly a hobby. .**

Chapter 1

No more boring days

My name, is Saito Hiraga, I am 17 years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I do decently well in school and sports, however I'm constantly referred to as a delinquent due to the fact that I have quite the negative view on life and see it as somewhat dull, as well constantly getting into fights often (most of which I don't start, but it always ends up seeming like I was the culprit). I've never had many friends due to my normally passive attitude (_Although when angered or annoyed that attitude is the last thing I seem, though aside from anger I can only seem to fake an emotion_) attitude, with the exception of maybe two because they see it as some sort of incognito(1). Regardless I still get numerous confessions, because apparently I'm the "good type" of emo or I come off a cool guy, however I decline them all (_I don't know half of them damnit!_).

My life home-wise isn't the best either, I normally head straight to my room not bothering to converse with either my mom or my stepdad since it would either end with my mother nagging that I am useless and incompetent or my stepdad getting drunk and "disciplining" me to a harsh extent. Although the good thing is I don't scar easily since his "fatherly" acts seem to have increased my endurance significantly. In a sense, my school life sucks and my house is a hell...but it's still my home I suppose (_damn..._). Though regardless myself caring (_stubborn as I may be_) and try and help someone when they feel down (_Physical pains can go screw themselves._).

"Why the hell, do I have to go get my damn parents' laptop fixed? I don't even know where the hell I am." I mumbled to myself on the way to...somewhere.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and i grabbed a pocket-knife (_instincts from that damn house)_ out of my pocket and turned around.

"Woah there sonny, I was just going to help guide you." An old man nearly yelled in a frightened tone as he swung his hands in the air.

"...sorry" I simply replied as I withdrew my knife.

"Oh good lord I thought I was dead, but I suppose a less direct method could have been used to get your attention" The man said nervously.

I nodded and stared at him expecting an answer to my whereabouts.

"Ah you want an answer, right well you are currently in the Warui Shiri district"

I stared at him thinking he was joking, but it appeared he was serious.

"Thank you...I'll be going"

"No problem at all" he answered, still a little nervous from our encounter.

I walked about a quarter of a mile further and noticed a pale green...thing in front of me. I looked around but it seemed I was the only one to take notice in it. My common sense was telling me, "Stay away!" however my curiosity yelled "f**k common sense!" of course I decided on curiosity (_Who wouldn't? It's the most interesting thing I've ever seen!_). I put my hand through it and felt a tingling sensation, but when I tried to take my hand out I was stuck, soon after I was pulled in.

"Oh hell!" I yelled while I was going through

**~starting at Louise's P.O.V. (bout time :P)**

My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, I am 16 years old. Today is the day I'll stop being Louise the Zero, the day we summon our familiars. I know I will do just fine (_I hope_). I get dressed and start to walk out the door before realizing I hadn't grabbed my wand.

"Umm, where did I leave it?" I muttered to myself while searching my room.

I started opening my drawers and looked under the bed. Luck wasn't on my side. I started to groan in frustration. After I searched my entire room I heard snickering coming from the halls. Reality hit me and only one thing came to mind: _Damn you Kirche!_

I dashed into the halls, I was red with anger.

"Damnit zerbst! Give me back my wand!"

She looked at my with livened eyes and trying not to crack a grin.

"Oh, and what makes you think I have it Zero?" She said while looking at the ceiling nonchalant.

"Because you're the only one in the school that goes around purposely trying to make me mad... **and stop calling me zero!" **My face now looked as though steam was about to flow out of my ears.

"Oh fine here you go." She gave my wand back in a somewhat teasing manner.

I snatched my wand back and threatened to turn her to ash if she did this again. I ran ahead of her to get to my class, since I didn't want to have to walk next to her. When I walked in I glanced over to the teacher, it appeared to be a substitute._ I guess our original teacher got sick_. I walked over to my seat, however not without getting some annoying side comments, all of which adressed me with the name Zero. I gave them a death glare, but even though they shut up they were still trying not to mock me.

Class was going to begin soon.

"Okay class it's time to begin" told us. "We will be changing the material of these pebbles to a different mineral, Bronze is preferred."

He demonstrated the process for us, and started to look for a volunteer.

"You, loli girl taking notes, try this spell."

I stared down at him with a slightly tempered face after he said such a thing, but proceeded my way down to the desk.

"Yes sir, and my name is Louise." I said trying not to let my hateful thoughts get the better of me.

The class had mixed reactions, some started laughing and others had worried looks on their faces. Everyone however had their desk flipped over as a type of shield. Well all except Tabitha who was smart enough to walk out of the classroom.

"Oy, teach I don't think that is such a good idea. Her Success rate in magic is zero, she'll just blow everything up!" Guiche yelled from his desk shield.

"Now that is nonsense what kind of mage can't perform magic?"

"Her, she's the definition of zero!" Kirche said while trying to sound worried, but I could sense her mocking me.

"Grr, **shut up I'm going to do it because he chose me damnit!**" I exclaimed, earning so respect points from the teacher, seeing as he hasn't actually seen this next part.

"Well said now please begin."

"Very well." (I don't remember if there are any incantations here so screw it)

_**~booooooooooommmmmmm~**_

Everyone in the classroom (_aside from me_) was black in the face and the teacher decided it was a good time to pass out.(skipping where the Headmaster speaks with the lady)

I sigh as I walk down some stairs after my talk with the headmaster, and sigh even more when I see Kirche, Montromency, and Tabitha walking up towards me (_well no real problem with Tabitha_) I try hard to just ignore them until they stop me.

"So Zero how did your meeting with the headmaster go, are you finally going to be expelled?" Kirche asks mockingly, quickly followed by Montromency's giggling.

"Oh just shut up, and no I received no punishment whatsoever" I replied in a tired tone.

"Huh!?" Kirche and Montromency asked while Tabitha continues reading her book. (_I wonder what it is_).

"He said that since, you and Guiche tried to warn him that it wasn't a good idea, it was partially the teachers fault." I said with a depressing sigh.

The blonde and read haired girls couldn't help but to laugh as hard as they could.

"Hey it's not funny!" I roared.

"Quite right, it's actually just that pathetic" Said Guiche as he seems to have overheard the conversation. (_The hell did he come from!?_)

I glare at him for a minute before speaking. "All of you just shut up shut up shut up!" (Reference anyone?)

They all stared at me with wondering eyes as to where this is headed (_Even Tabitha looked up from her book, I have to admit it made me quite proud that I averted her attention to me)_.

"I will prove that I'm NOT Zero Louise, today is the familiar summoning and I will summon the strongest, smartest, and most elegant one you likely to ever see in your lives!" I exclaimed roaring with confidence (_The hell did all that come from!? Why did I say that!?_)

I was stared at for a few minutes with eyes of admiration and somewhat of intimidation from my new found confidence (_well aside from Tabitha_). However that was short lived, because about two minutes after my claim the room was clouded with laughter (I don't have to say it anymore do I?).

"Haha, right, sure whatever you say Zero, I'd like to see you summon anything besides an explosion." Montromency said, slightly discouraging my confidence I had just built.

"W-w-well you'll see!" I yelled, quickly rushing down the stairs before the conversation could go any farther.

2 hours later

(Summoning time)

Everyone had summoned there familiars, Kirche got a salamander (_Damnit!_) Tabitha summoned a dragon (_Damnit!)_ Montromency summoned a small frog (_I don't know what to say about that)_ and Guiche summoned a mole_ (Haha take that ya douche!)_ and I was the last one, however I tried not to be seen, to avoid going as long as possible.

"Okay is there anyone that hasn't gone yet?" Prof. Colbert asked (_Will I really not have to go?_)

"No sir, Louise hasn't gone yet." Kirche exclaimed. (_Damn you! and now you decide to use my name!?_)

"Alright, Louise step up and begin your ritual" Prof. Colbert says.

I give a disappointed sigh and walk over. I begin my incantation. (Alright I do NOT remember it so ima just wing it. k? great!)

"Oh great divine, grant me a familiar with the of strength, intelligence, and beauty!" I recite full of hopes.

"The hell kind of incantation is that?" asked Montromency

Soon after there is another explosion. (_damn_)

"Haha, I knew you were all talk before, so much for getting your own familiar Louise the Zero!" Kirche yells, followed by a sea of laughter.

I felt like I was about to cry, but once the smoke cleared off I saw a figure, and I started to become filled with joy. Then a storm of depression swoop over me as the smoke continued to clear and then I saw a boy with a blank stare sitting on the ground looking at us.

"...I SUMMONED A PLEBIAN!?"

**Well everyone that is chapter one, what did you think? Probably sucked, but regardless of the bad reviews likely to come, I am simply self motivating myself on the story xD Oh and if anyone thinks this has some potential i'd appreciate good feedback, also I know I'm bound to make all sorts errors but please bear with me, I hope I at least was able to have you understand it, but hopefully I will be able to improve as I grow used to writing.**

_**Ciao!**_


	2. The Stubborn Familiar

**Ahhhhh how good it feels to write again...actually nevermind, I think it's just the fact that it's this story specifically :D Well first things first I apologize again for the errors that popped up in the last chapter, apparently I forgot to save when I corrected my mistakes. If you didn't know when I was talking about the Warui Shiri disctrict it means badass :3 Also I might get my cousin as my beta after chapter 3 she is pretty good t the whole correction process. But enough of that lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero (yada yada yada) please support the official release!**

Chapter 2

The Stubborn Familiar

Everyone stood there staring at a figure come into view as the smoke lifted. Once it had completely diminished everyone, Save Louise, Saito, and Tabitha, bursted out in roars of laughter. Louise stared at her new familiar before shouting out the painfully obvious in despair and disbelief.

"I summoned a plebian!?"

"That's our Zero, always surpassing our expectations!"A portly blonde shouted out, triggering Louise to glare at the laughing crowd angrily and go in a fit of rage.

"Shut it fatso!" She is now taking a few steps towards the crowd to make her voice louder and hide her embarrassment.

Saito sat there covering his ears that have been ringing since he arrived. He stared at the group of people for a while (_cosplayers? Wait where the hell am I?)_. The boy watched for about another minute and decided to walk away from the scene that was taking place. It seems no one noticed his departure so he felt safe. He continued walking and turned his head around and was glad to see he still wasn't noticed, however as he turned to face forward he bumped into something scaly.

"The heck was-" He stopped himself as he saw a blue dragon and a small blue haired girl on top of it.

"Stay." The girl spoke with a deadpan voice.

**~Saito pov**

I looked at her quizically. (_The hell is that language?_)

"What?" I asked, but she gave me a similar look.

We stared at each other for what I'de say was about five minutes. During this time I guess the angry pink haired girl from before realised I left. I heard her yell in the same language, but I gave up trying to figure out what said language was. I turned around to see what was going on over there, and saw a very pissed girl walking towards me. (_...She looks mad to say the least._)

**~Louise pov**

"All of you just shut up I'm sure its just a mistake! There is no way that ca-" I stopped myself, seeing that the familiar I had summoned was no longer there.

"Where the hell is it!?" I yelled in obvious rage.

Everyone started laughing even louder at this point. This made me furious as I looked left and right trying to find the plebian. (_That thing is the exact opposite of what I wanted, what the hell divines!?_)

"So looks like it ran away already Louise, maybe it got the intelligent part you asked for after all." Guiche said while continuing to laugh.

"Shut up and help me look for it damn you!" I yelled while searching.

Kirche stopped laughing for a moment. "Wait where did Tabitha go?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked for the quiet girl.

"There she is on her dragon, and there's Louises' familiar too." Montromency called out. Everyone looked over to where she was pointing, but not as fast as Louise, who was already making her way over.

**~normal pov**

"Stupid familiar get over here!" Louise yelled as loud as she could.

Sait covered his ears "Shut up I can't even understand you!" This was said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Louise stopped at this and wondered what the boy said.

"Oh man Louise, he isn't even smart to enough to speak our language." Guiche said, several people started to chuckle again. This made Louise lose focus.

"Shut up! Familiar stop speaking gibberish and get your ass over here!" Louise yelled again, causing Saito to put his hands on his ears again"

"You're too loud!" Saito said, he was now annoyed to his farthest extent.

Louise was now charging at the boy, annoyed that he wouldn't speak her language. She jumped on top of him to keep him from squirming. Tabitha was then thanked for stopping the familiar, which was responded with a nod. Prof. Colbert walked over to the mage and the boy she had summoned, still quite astounded by the fact the a human was summoned as a familiar. Louise got off the boy, and started to plead for another summoning chance. Saito sat up and gave a annoyed look at the girl that had just jumped him. No one paid any attention to him though, so he just continued to sit there, curious as to what will happen next.

"Please Professor let me redo the summoning spell, there is no way that this thing can be my familiar!"

"I'm sorry but there can not be a resummon of any sort."

"But I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!"

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem when you were searching for him, now proceed with the ritual."

She looked at him shocked and embarrassed.

"W-with that?" She stared at the professor in despair.

"Yes unless you want to be expelled, continue with the ritual." He said with a stern look in his eyes.

"Y-yes sir" Louise said with a defeated sigh.

She faced the confused boy quickly and unwillingly. She crouched down and looked him dead in the eye.

"You should be grateful, normally a commoner would never have the privilege of having a noble do this." She said with an angry look.

**~Saito pov**

(_I still have no idea what the hell she is saying, but why is she so close to me_)

Just as this thought comes to mind, the girl closes her eyes and her face starts to come closer to my own. I start to get nervous and I have a gulp as a ever so light blush came onto my face. (_What the hell is she trying to do? And why am I starting to blush, I'm not letting this happen!_) I put one hand up to cover my mouth and another to push her head away.

She looks surprised and slightly offended, but I take no mind to it.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing you stupid familiar! Hurry and finish the ritual!" The girl says again with the language that I happen to not know.

I scoot backwards and stand up as I brush off the dirt that got on me and looked at her. She then stands up soon after and starts to walk towards me with an annoyed look on her face. I start to walk back as she does this, then she dashes at me. I turn around quickly and started running away. (_Where is the damn exit!_) I turn my head to see if she is still chasing me...of course she still is, why not.

"Stop f**king chasing me damn it!" I yelled out.

"I still don't know what your saying but get back here damn you!" Louise yelled back.

_Does she understand me, or is she just yelling randomly at me? Whatever I don't care! I just want out of here! _Just as I say that I am blocked off by a group of students. I stop and scoff.

"Move." I say with a deadpan voice hoping that they understand me. They obviously don't so I do what any reasonable escaper would do, knock out the person in front of me. I do just that and run straight into that dragon again. _That girl is still on top of it, has she not moved?_

"Shit, I'm trapped now." I say that because they are now holding me down and the pink haired girl is walking closer, with a furious expression on her face (_I swear if it was possible the ground she was walking on would be burning as she passed._). I simply give her a annoyed and slightly angered stare while trying to escape.

I try to struggle but that was proven to be in vain because the girl sat on top of me as the others held me down. (_Why am I trying to escape anyway? She is pretty cute, wait no what am I talking about? damn it!)_She takes out a stick from her cape and places it on my head.

She sighed and then said something that I yet again, did not understand.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, please bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." she recited and then brought her head down and brought her lips upon mine.

She brought her head up as quickly as she had brought it down, and gave me a hateful look (_Tch, it's your own fault don't get mad at me_). I simply look at her and wondered just what the hell that was all about. Just as I continue to stare at the girl with a dull, yet annoyed expression I feel a burning sensation in my left hand and I wince in pain slightly as I squeeze my left in a phase of pain. I inhale deeply and then exhale while the hurting sensation subsides.

**~Louise pov (Oh joy basically i'm doing what happened in saito's pov but with Louise perspective/thoughts, if you don't care for that skip to the normal pov after it.)**

(_D-damn it I don't want this familiar to be my first real kiss! it would have been better if I just summoned a turtle, or anything besides this!)_

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I'm about to do. I look at him (_Well at least he doesn't look too bad, but whats up with those clothes?) _I stare at him and hesitantly bring my face close to his. I open my eyes slightly, and see him cover his mouth and push my face away (_What the hell!? Whats witht hat he should feel greatful that I'm doing this!)_

I stared at him with a look of surprise and probably offense, because I definitely felt insulted as it happened. However he doesnt seem to even care.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing you stupid familiar! Hurry and finish the ritual!" I yell at him with what I'de say is the most annoyed yell that I've ever done.

He starts to scoot away, either because my yell startled him or he is trying to create distance, probably the second choice though. He stands up and brushes the dirt of him, however that angered me because it seems as though he is ignoring me, then he looked at me (_His eyes look so cold...)_ I walk towards him with a slightly less angered look on my face, but I have to keep a controlled face so I give an annoyed expression. As I continue to walk towards him, he starts to back up which makes me even more annoyed so I make a dash towards him. Seeing this he quickly made way to get away from me. (_Damn him! Am why is he trying to resist, its not like I'm going to kill him!)_ He looks back assumingly to see if I'm still there, of course I am I don't give up that easily!

"Stop f**king chasing me damn it!" He yelled out, however I didnt understand, but I had to say something.

"I still don't know what your saying but get back here damn you!" I yelled back.

_Damn he's fast, this is going to take a while if he doesn'slow down! Maybe if I can block him off I will be able to catch him._ I look over to Kirche, Guiche, Montomency, and Tabitha, and pointed to the running familiar. Surprisingly they realized what I meant to do and even more so they actually helped. They got other members of the class and cut him off. _Great he stopped!_

He tells them something but none of us understand. Then he does something that surprises me to say the least. He walks up to the one in front of him, which happens to be the fat boy, I think his name was Malicorne, and punched him in the gut and knocking him out (_Maybe the divines got the strong part right_). He runs ahead after knocking him out and runs face first into Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon. He seems confused, I take that into advantage and motion for them to capture him. (_Its about damn time) _He once again speaks, but still no one can understand.

"Shit, I'm trapped now." He says that and I walk towards him with quite the angry expression on my face. I however am surprised that he doesn't show fear at this sight, he still has a cold stare, just with a slightly annoyed expression as he tries to escape (_He doesn't have the right to have this look right now he is the one who ran away from me!_)

He struggles but its of no use since I restricted more of his movement by sitting on his stomache while he is being held by the others. ( _This is embarrassing! Damnit why is he so resistant to this!? Does he think I'm ugly or something? Grr f**k it lets just get this over with!_) I take my wand out and place it on his forehead, I sigh and reluctantly recite the incantation, as I still didn't want to do the seal. (_But I finally caught him at least!)_

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, please bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." After finishing the incantation I bring my head down and placed my lips upon his.

I brought my head up as soon as I was aware that it had been completed and shot him a hateful glare (_Whether it was because it took so long to catch him or that I ad to kiss him I don't know but it made me mad). _He looked at me and I wondered what he was thinking. He continued to stare at me with a dull, expression and I wondered if there was a reason for the blank look he constantly has. He then looks like he is in pain which I assume is from the runes being branded to signify the contract being made. He breathed in and out deeply and then he lets go of his hand, so I assume the pain has passed, but It seemed amazing that he hadn't passed out, that is until Malicorne woke up and grabbed a big rock from the ground, and started to beat him in the head with it until he was unconcious. We all stared at the heavy boy with surprise, I however found it annoying that we now had to get my familiar to my room by some other means now. I glared at Malicorne and he got a bit scared and backed away, I then stared at Guiche and told him to help bring it to my room.

**~Normal pov**

Saito and Louise are now in Louise's bedroom and Saito is still knocked out and he is lying on the bed while Louise is sitting on a chair nearby drinking some tea. The pink haired mage sighs since she has been waiting for about 2 hours now. She sighs again and as she does Saito starts to stir around in the bed and then he starts to open his eyes. He winces while trying to adjust to the light.

"Mmmm, damn was that a dream?" Saito asks himself, not aware of Louise's presence.

Louise sees him wake up and sighs.

"So I still can't understand you, damn it!" Louise yells in frustration, which surprises Saito.

"So that girl is still here." He sighs then becomes tense as he remember what happened earlier. "Hey pink hair, where the hell am I, and why did you kiss me? Actually who the hell are you first off, and why was there a f**king dragon out there" Saito stampeded with questions which annoyed Louise and surprised himself, as he has never spoke that much at once.

"Ugh, your annoying shut up!" Louise yells.

Saito gives an agitated sigh but continues to ask questions.

"Shut up,shut up,shut up!" She yells as she grabs her wand.

"Let's see I learned the silence spell last year, right? Well lets try it." She raises her wand and points it at Saito, "Silence!" There was explosion followed after it (of course there was!). Saito lied on the bed after getting blown up, but he was still conscious.

" *cough* What the hell, you crazy she-devil!" Saito exclaimed at her, she looked very surprised.

"I- I can understand you." She said questioning what just happened in her head.

Saito stared at her and spoke "Its about freaking time." After saying that however Louise gave him glare and was about to throw a tantrum, but was interrupted by Saito's questions.

(ok question and answer time :P)

"Who are you?"

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, I told you that already when i was finishing the ritual."

"Ritual? Whatever that comes later, Where am I?"

"The Magic Academy of course!" She stared at him as though It were common sense after she answered that.

"...Magic? Are you crazy?"

"What is crazy about magic?"

"How about the fact that it doesn't exist"

She now looked at him like she was determined that he was the dumbest person in the world.

"What the hell are you talking about of course it does."

"Fine fine whatever. "

She looked at Saito and knew that he was unconvinced but let it go for now.

"Continue with your questions."

"...What country is this?"

Now she was downright dumbfounded.

"Tristain you idiot!"

"...what about the continent?"

She stopped being shocked and decided I was just stupid.

"Halkeginia."

"...Right, now I know I'm in a mental institute with fancy rooms, thank you for your time."

She looked at him hatefully now.

"Wait one more question...why am I here."

She looked at Saito and sighed.

"You were summoned to be my familiar."

"Your familiar? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Man you're stupid! You are to serve me and aid me in battles, I am your master so you will do what I command of you, understand?" She said this with a straight face and the boy sighed in defeat. He was actually stating to believe this was a school of magic.

"Show me proof."

"Of what?"

"Magic you dummy."

She looked at him angrily and brought her wand up.

"Silence!" She shouted for a second attempt...she got a second explosion.

Saito stared at her dully. "How about you try some magic and not try to blow us the f**k up."

Louise became a bit pissed at that remark, and pointed the wand at him again.

"Who do you think you are to speak to your master like that!"

"I am Saito Hiraga, and you are not my master, or a mage, you are just a crazy bomb addict." He said this confidently.

"Why you! Wait whats Saito Hiraga?"

Saito sighed at this, and pointed to himself, "I am, my name is Saito Hiraga."

"Hiraga Saito? What a strange name. Where are you from?"

"So now your asking questions? Alright then, I come from Tokyo, Japan."

She looked at the boy questioningly?

"Where is that I've never heard of either of those places." She spoke sincere and Saito knew she wasn't kidding.

"You know on the continent of Asia...Planet Earth?" Saito was anxious about the next response.

"Asia? Earth? Where the hell are those?"

Saito was shocked at this answer.

"Wait you really don't know?" He asked even though he knew the answer. She nodded.

"This can't be happening." He looked out the window and saw that it was night time, "Hey Louise, seems as though its night time, we should go to sleep." After he said this Louise looked outside to see that he was right.

"Wow, how long were we talking?" She asked to no one specifically and looked at the familiar who she hadn't even realized had been standing up for a while now.

Louise then turned to her wardrobe and opened it. Much to Saito's surprise she just started to undress to get in her nightgown.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" Saito exclaimed while shielding his eyes and fighting back a small blush.

"I'm getting dressed to go to bed." She said, apparently unaware that this is making him uncomfortable.

"Couldn't you have told me so I could leave the room! Don't you find it awkward for a guy to be in here while you're changing!?" Saito was now experiencing emotions he hadn't had to deal with before.

"Guy? Where, your the only other one in here." She said this so nonchalant.

Saito had now regained his composure and uncovered his eyes but kept them shut. "You are aware that I am a male right?" He deadpanned.

"You? You are only a familiar, getting changed in front of you would be like changing infront of a tree or a dog." She said while facing him in only her undergarments.

Saito sighed, "Alright then lets see how you feel about this then." Saito then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He then pulled down his underwear. "See I am a guy, not a tree, and not a dog." Louise flinched at this and shielded her eyes, her face was as red as a cherry.

"I-i-i-idiot! W-what do you th-think you're d-doing!?" She yelled in severe embarrassment.

"It's your own fault, you decided that I was as aware as a dog or a tree, and I proved you wrong and now you are to embarrassed to even realize that I've covered up now." Saito said with a deadpanned voice but sounded so nonchalant.

"I-its different the other way around! The master isn't to see their servant's...a-a-area...but the servant is to be willing to take all orders the master gives, which includes dressing them which you are now about to do!" She protests while obviously flustered by what just happened.

"Like hell I'm going to dress you!" He yelled to his so called 'master' (Looks like its Saito's turn to be embarrassed.)

"You have to It is my order, and you are obligated to do so!" Louise exclaims in a angry manner.

"Screw you! Dress yourself! Cause I'm not doing shit!" Saito countered.

Louise's temper was starting to rise at this point.

"You have to and you also shouldn't be embarrassed over your masters body especially not if I'm not, because once again you are obligated to do these types of tasks! Your nothing but a familiar after all!" She was saying all this while making it sound like it was common sense.

Saito was trying to figure out a way to counter, so he just let words flow out of his mouth now.

"Oh is that so? Well what if this said familiar were to take your virginity while you were sleeping would you not feel embarrassed, just because I am 'only' a familiar? I already took your first kiss, and you seems pretty embarrassed at the beginning of the whole thing!" Saito couldn't believe what he just proclaimed.

Louise was now blood red from embarrassment from what he just said, and tried to think of a way to counter. She, however was not capable of saying something to counteract this.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-well y-" She tried to say but stopped when she realized that her familiar was no longer in her room. (Glad i stopped her there because I had no idea how to counter xD)

"W-w-what the hell!? When did he leave!?" She exclaimed, however she was relieved that she no longer had to counter. However she did become boiling with rage when she realized that what he did was run away...again! She quickly got changed into her school uniform...again, and chased after her disobedient familiar.

(Ok we are going into Saito pov again but I don't feel up to doing Louise with the exact same thing just different perspective so I will do something, just not that xD :P)

**~Saito pov**

(_Crazy bitch! What the hell was all that about!? and on top of it all I've still got to deal with the fact that she says that this is a magic school!)_

I ran down the stairs and saw a blonde guy with and a girl in the hallway. I decided to to eavesdrop for the hell of it.

(umm again I can't remember the conversation to key so ima guess ok? awesome!)

"Oh Lord Guiche" The brown haired girl said.

"Katie, you truly are the only one for me." The guy who I assume is Guiche says.

I classify Guiche, as a douche bag player type boy, and Katie simply as a victim of him.

"I have been working hard and I got top score for my soufle' in the class."Katie says as though she is genuinely in a trance by this guy.

"Oh is that so? I would love try some one day." Guiche says smoothly.

"Really!" Her eyes light up like a f**king Christmas tree.

"Of course, I would never deceive the one that I love." Guiche tells her, it obviously convinced her judging by the look on her face.

_Ok that's definitely a line he uses a lot, I'll make note of that to screw him over one day._

I get bored of the conversation and casually walk by hoping not to attract attention. Too late (_Damnit!_).

"Hey commoner, you know you cause me a lot of trouble back there when you got knocked out. You should show some respect."

"How about ,no and if you ask for it again, here is my second reply, piss off." I tell him coldly.

He looks at me in shock and tells me to watch my back. I replied to him with a he had better stop cheating on girls. He tensed up after that, I see I was right. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. _Oh shit! _I started heading down the stairs as fast as I could.

**~Louise pov **(not her perspective but after Saito made a mad dash)

_(Damn he's stubborn and incomptent, saying all that the running off, on top of that he claims to be from another world. Thats just great I summoned a looney familiar!)_

I got to the bottom of the stairs and heard Saito's voice, there he is! When I got to the bottom I saw Guiche and a girl but not Saito. (_Wait thats not Montromency...Douche)_ I look at him sternly and motion for him to follow me, he obliges and we chase after Saito. After I explain what happens he sighs, probably wondering why this happened again, but then started laughing hard. I smacked him in the head causing him to fall and yelled back to tell him to hurry up. We ran past Kirche, which I skillfully ignored and went outside.

"Saito! get back here!" I yelled angrily as I saw him in the field of the academy.

"No thank you!" He yells in response, I was wondering why he didn't just say no but decided that it was unimportant.

"Guiche now get him!" I commanded.

"Will do!" He said as he lifted Saito in the air. "Take this you unruly commoner." He started to move him around the air at random. I though it was appropriate punishment, until he puked on the ground. Guiche though it was disgusting and stopped moving him.

**~Saito pov**

Ugh I haven't eaten all day and then I puke. Damnit! This sucks...wait... I'm f**king flying! How did this happen!?

"Put me down damn you!" Saito yelled but was ignored.

I sighed and looked at the sky in despair. I was shocked and my eyes widened a bit.

"THERE ARE TWO MOONS!?"

**Okay well that wraps up chapter 2, what did you think? I think it took a hell of a long time to write so I'de appreciate some props xD well I know again I probably made several errors, but I'm too tired to write anymore I've been writing for 6 hours non-stop. Well let me know if you have any suggestions as to what should take place and if I deem it suitable for the story I will probably work it into the story. Oh and sorry I know Saito's attitude is supposed to be cold,passive, or... Tabitha attitude, but if I dont have a constant reminder I will forget and the attitude will go all over the place, as I'm pretty sure it did this time. Well anyway hope you look forward to the next chapter!**

**~ Au revoir**


	3. The Unreasonable Master

**Ahhh well I can say this, I don't have a chance to write crap until friday -.- too much homework! And I just read the reviews I will reply to all but Sallen's just because I don't wanna x3 I will reply to them now :3**

**Bored Failure first: You have quite the helpful and detailed review xD I feel as though I must thank you for it, and I am sorry for the bad home cliché' crap I just didn't know what else to put to make him have such a shit attitude so I just went with what came to mind first, but I say think of it this way: imagine all the possibilities to come when Saito returns to his world with some friends, its endless xD and as for the TsunderexTsundere, I'm gonna be honest with you I tend to like it when the relationship is hard to get xD it just make things more interesting when the dere is to kick in in my opinion. As for the thoughts in parentheses you have a point xD Ima stop doing that now xD Man you use some big words I had to look up what colloquial meant and recheck what obstructive meant xD and I will try to keep my own fourth wall breaking advice to a minimum but no promises that it won't be there xD umm I'm afraid I dont know what a jerk with a heart of gold is...but I assume it means he is willing to help even with a bad attitude? If not I don't know what you mean xD and yes I think you might have xD**

**PrsnThtRedUrStry: xD thanks for that response its good to see people can find it humorous, but hmmm as for him being nicer, we'll have to see where this tsunderextsundere relationship is headed xD**

**Guest (A): *facepalm* I completely forgot about his knife...I could have used that for some pretty decent material...DAMNIT! Man I really hate how you tend to get better ideas for the chapter after you've written and posted it *sigh* and as for him understanding the incantation, I didn't intend for people to think that, I was actually just too lazy to write the he didn't understand. But I suppose you can think of it as him being able to understand that because it was the link to make them master and her oh so disobedient familiar.**

**Guest (B): Hmm as for the first 3 checks... xD as for the pending afraid I don't quite understand the first 2 xD sorry bout that mind explaining? and for the last one...that sounds interesting...lets see here... people still reading at this point feel free to review about Saito's powers, I still say he keep weapon ability, but there couldn't be any trouble with** **making him god-moded xD cause you know... why the hell not?**

**Umm... also I'm still in early adolescence so I wouldn't be expecting any lemons xD and by the looks of things by the time I get past season 1-2 I'll be 16 xD ...don't be trying to figure out my age...but I can tell you as much as that I am male, so I probably can't get super good romance in, but I have my knowledge so LET THERE BE FLUFF!**

**Umm... Shout out to my cousin Sallen its her Birthday (probably not when this gets uploaded but it is via the day I'm typing: 8/25/12) Sorry if you don't want that revealed, Sallen, but it's not like I'm giving your age :P **

**I should also say this, when I was in school I ended up with six or so more story ideas, so if I don't get to posting on this story after a month then it probably means I'm working on those xD if you are curious as to what they are let me know (they ARE anime/manga)**

**Well enough of my rambling lets get to the story... I. Only. Own. This. Story!**

* * *

**The Unreasonable Master**

~Saito pov~

No way. No way is this happening. This is not possible, that's right I must be dreaming. This just has to be some sort of screwed up dream.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could for about 3 minutes and reopened them only to be disappointed by the look of a confused douche bag and a pissed off bitch. I looked up in the sky full of despair only to be shocked at the sight that was in front of me...or above me...screw it, doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to get down...and to get some finalization on this whole magic business.

"Oi, douche bag and crazy bitch." I called down, they both looked up with a look that was mixed with shock, anger, and slight amusement,_ which I assume was cause by the insult I gave to the opposing person...at least I hope so,_ "Put me down!"

"You will just run away again, so not going to happen you stupid familiar!" Louise yelled up as Guiche was getting bored really quick, and let out a yawn.

I stared down at them with a pissed off expression. "Tch, let me down damn it! This is doing nothing but pissing me off!" I yelled in a now exhausted voice.

I let out a yawn, which I guess was noticed as I felt my self lower. Though not low enough to the point where my feet actually touched the ground,_ Shit. _I was starting to feel a swaying motion which was either because the douche's arm was getting sore or they were trying to rock me soothe me sleep. I guess it worked because the next time I opened my eyes, I was lying on some hay.

Wait what the hell? Why am I sleeping on **hay!?**

_I have the feeling this is going to turn into some seriously messed up shit._ I sighed at that thought and stood up and looked around the room. I saw Louise lying on the bed, _damn I was still hoping it was a dream_. I was thinking about escaping again, but decided against it after last nights display. I sighed once again and decided to search the room for something to do. I looked to the farthest side of the room and saw her closet. I blushed slightly remembering the events that let up to me becoming superman.

I looked behind me and saw a small table beside the hay I was recently lying on. I opened it up and saw a string like object. I lifted said object up and realised it was a whip. I stared blankly at it for about a minute before actually thinking about what I was holding.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled but quickly covered my mouth and looked over at the small girl.

She was still asleep..._ How heavy of a sleeper is she?_ I looked at the whip and got a quick idea. I thought about it some more and decided and I didnt want to be blown to hell again. I went to the window and opened it, I then tossed the whip out the window waiting for it to land.

~Whip pov

I can't believe I was thrown out the window by that bastard! I was free falling out of a... what three, five story building? I was about to land, and even though I don't have a soul of my own, I wasn't looking forward to the impact. I was drawing closer to the landing spot when a male and a female were walking by carrying a conversation.

"So will you finally go out with me Marrianne?" The strange purple headed guy asked, an extremely small girl... she looks like she is five years old, so the hell is she here for?

"Maybe later Friagne, after you lose that reputation of being a doll fetished, pedophile. Then maybe it can be so." The girl spoke.

"Very well my beloved Marrianne." The freak show said with a slight bow.

At that moment I was about three feet away from the ground, and I ended up smacking the lass, on her bum.

The girl let out a gasp and slapped the lolicon on the face before uppercutting him in the gut.

"Pervert!"

"Wait that wasn't me my beloved, come back to me!"

Fin.

**~...lets get back to Saito's pov**

I feel like I just missed something important...oh whatever!

I looked around the room once again for something to do and I remembered something,_ The hell is my laptop?_ I looked around the room for my... parents, laptop, but when I didnt see it I simply decided to wait for the royal prick to wake up and ask her about it. I stuck my hands in my pocket and felt something in each of them. First I pulled out what was in my left pocket and found my pocket knife. _...Oh damn it all, I could have f*cking used this in my attempts of freedom! _I gave a frustrated sigh before putting it back in my pocket. I lifted the second item out and it appeared to be an mp3 player that my friend gave me a while back. I looked at it satisfied, that I now have something to do.

I put the ear buds in and start listening to get out alive, by three days grace. _Ironically I feel like this is going to be my motivation if I have to continue my life here with that temperamental brat. _The though of her causes me to become frustrated, so I decide to go to sleep. Little did I know said priss was starting stir awake.

**~Louise pov**

Mmmmm I want to go back to sleep! I think this is one of those times when its impossible to go back into your slumber. darn it!

I got up and started walking to my closet, but instead of making any progress from my bed I tripped on something.

"Ow." I spoke while holding my nose in pain.

What the heck was that?

I looked over to the culprit and saw a boy sitting there. _Who the? Oh right he's that familiar I summoned._ I gave a disappointed sigh. _I was really hoping that was just a bad dream._ I then remembered what happened last night a was about to yell in this stubborn, ungrateful bastard's ear. Well I was, until I noticed something coming from his hand into his ear. I stared at him in wonder as I crawled over to his sleeping body. _Why the hell is he still asleep, a familiar is supposed to be awake before their master!_ I looked at him in anger and saw that he was sitting up and he had the strange object. I realised he must have been up before and went back to sleep, _regardless he should have stayed up and waited for me to awaken, the bastard._ I turned my attention back to the thing in his ear. I was fighting to decide if this was some kind of trap or not, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I yanked the thing out of his right ear and he started to stir, but he was still asleep. I was undetermined to be angry or relieved but I decided to let it go and check out whatever it was that I am now holding. I put it in my ear as he was doing and I was shocked when I heard something in my head. I nearly jumped and yelled, but I stopped myself when I realized exactly what was going on. The noise was coming from the little black thing. I didn't quite understand but it was enjoyable in many ways. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.

**(Current song, Wake up by TDG, I will be putting up lyrics up to the point that she stops listening)**

I'm not sober all the time

You bring me down at least you try

Until we see this eye to eye

I don't want you!

I must be running out of luck

Cause your just not drunk enough to f*ck

And now I have it up to here

I don't, I don't want you want you

It took so long to see

You walked away from me

When I need you

Wake up

I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Wake up

I'm Pounding on the door

I won't hurt you anymore

Where the hell are you

When I need you

I'm not angry al

I had almost fallen asleep and tumble over. I snapped out of it when the thing came out of my ear. _That thing must have some sort of sleeping spell on it! It did however sound good, must have been some type of music... now what the hell was it saying?_ I decided to drop it, and then I noticed that my useless familiar was still asleep, and he still had the thing in his ear. _So that's why he is still asleep! _I was about to yank the thing out of his, but instead of that happening he opened his eyes, and moved out of the way, leaving me to hit the floor.

**~Normal pov**

"Ow!" Louise yelped as she faceplanted into the wooden floor.

"That's what you get for trying to tackle me while I was sleeping." The boy said in a monotone voice. (Just consider this as his usual speak.)

The pink haired girl got up with a pissed of expression. She turned towards the bedside table.

"Grr that only adds to your punishment from last night." She said with a slight grin, but with confused eyes.

"If your looking for that whip I tossed it out the window when I woke up the first time."

"W-what the hell! You stupid familiar!" She sighed before speaking again, "Well no matter." She said as she went to her bed and grabbed yet another whip from under her pillow.

Saito looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. "Okay now thats just too f*cking convinient! How the hell many whips do you have!?" Saito yelled as he dug into his pocket, if needed.

She walked closer to the assumed defenseless boy. She raised her hand with the whip and brought it down on his left shoulder. He just stared at the shoulder she struck and endure the slight burning sensation it left. She looked slightly surprised that he didn't scream in pain, and held the whip in the air again. This time however when she brought the down her leather weapon he wasnt able to swing past her head. The reason being Saito had stood up from his knocked down position on the floor, grabbed her arm and brought it behind her back. She was shocked when this happened and was about to scream at the familiar, that now had a tight hold on her arm. She was indeed going to yell, that was until he brought his knife to her face.

She hadn't seen a blade in such a design before. She however did recognize that it was a blade and stayed silent, and ceased her struggling. Louise was now slightly frightened, by her familiar's control over her. He brought the knife closer to her neck, and she braced herself for the worse. However being a noble and all, she wasn't about to go down, without a little bitching.

"Y-y-you s-st-st-stupid familiar, you had b-better sheath yo-your blade if you know w-w-whats g-g-g-g-good for you!" She tried to sound tough but was obviously in no place to argue.

Saito just scoffed and let her go from her position.

"So this is what a noble is, a simple coward. Quite pathetic, you were too scared at the thought that I was going to kill you that you didn't even realize that I left one of your arms unheld. How laughable." He spoke with such confidence that Louise was taken aback.

"H-how dare you speak that way to a noble, and your master no less. You un-" Louise was interrupted by an obviously agitated Saito.

"Oh, God just shut up, you short-tempered prick! So far, the only thing you've done is kidnap me to a new world, apparently forced me into slavery and bitch, all day long! Why don't you take a moment and try to reason instead of going on a rampage?" Saito yelled with an extreme irritability.

Louise stared at the angered boy not knowing what to say. She opened and closed her mouth several times, debating on her next move. She then worked up the courage, and found something to say.

"W-well first of all there is no need for reason, since you are just a familiar."

"A familiar that won't hesitate to kick your ass." Saito interrupted.

"O-o-only you can't do that for at least three reasons!" She exclaimed.

"Oh? I would love to know them." He said sarcastically. Louise however must not have caught on because she started to show a victorious smile on her face.

"Yes, the first one being that we are in a contract meaning you are not to harm me in any way, but to help me in all ways I see fit. Second reason is that if you were to harm me, a noble, you would surely be captured and locked away by the guards, or even worse my father! Last but not least you...explained yourself to be male, and a male should not attack a lady, for it is only proper manners." Louise said this thinking that the boy would finally submit. Saito however has a different train of thought.

"Okay, here are my counter theories." He said, Louise however was not too thrilled on how this would go.

"Your first reason is invalid since I didn't sign shit. Your second reason, if I am your familiar then that would make it your own responsibility so it's not my problem, if I attack you. Your third reasoning... I'm not really sure what to say to that, I am aware that it is proper manners and I should oblige to that, however in my world, me specifically, has decided on one thing. F*ck that, it won't get you anywhere." Saito spoke with a yawn. He is really getting tired of arguing on the same topic.

"Lets face it little girl, there isn't any way in hell I will submit to you."

Louise was about to speak again, but instead found herself starting to tear up.

**~Saito pov**

Oh god what the hell have I done now? The f*ck is she crying for, she is the one that started all this shit in the first place!

I gave a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair as I try to plan my next move carefully._ Shit, I usually try to help people in these kind of problems...but I've never been good at it, and this time I'm the one that caused it. Oh god damn it. _I walk over to the now crying girl and give another sigh. _This is probably going to be hell but here I go. Wait it seems to me that nobles should be unable to cry. Shit why does she have to be a girl._

I gave a final sigh and a placed a hand on her shoulder. _Ok step one has been done...now what the hell do I do?_ _Hmmm oh I know, I'll try this!_

"Okay there is no need to cry. I lost my temper, I apologize for that. It just doesn't sit well with me that I am supposed to be a servant." I said this trying to sound comforting, it however just came out in an awkward monotone. _Oh hell that would have come out so much f*cking better if someone else had said it! _She looked up at me still teary eyed. _Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this, but even though she is upset, she doesn't look all that bad when she just shuts the hell up. Wait no bad train of thought there. _She opens her mouth to speak, which I'm grateful for and slightly concerned that she is just going to yell again which will just lead us here for the second time tonight.

She is kind of hard to understand at this point she is still crying, I can hardly make anything out. "B-b-but th-thats the i-i-issue." She said still looking at me. _God this is irritating it would go so much faster if she would stop crying, lets see if we can't stop that first. _

"Before you force yourself to speak, lets stop your crying." I spoke with my smile. I wiped some of the tears from her eyes, and led her over to her bed. She gave some sort of confused look after I finished speaking.

"Okay now try again." I said with less concern, and more boredness. _This would be so much faster if I could just knock her out._

"Y-you are my familiar so you are supposed to do as I say, like the other mages familiars do. But you are so different from the others, you are stubborn and are the only known familiar to disobey what their master tells them. I should have known that I couldn't do it correctly, I am Louise the Zero after all." She spoke with such sorrow, that I couldn't help but pity her. _Wait zero? What the hell kind of name is that? And how the hell did I know that it would be something about this familiar crap again..._

"You said you were Louise the zero correct? Why are you called that?" I asked her.

She hesitated before answering. "My success in magic is zero percent, that's why there was an explosion before..." She paused before continuing, her face was also looking a bit red. "A-and some of the others, say it also fits my chest size to a tee." she spoke the last bit in a hushed tone, but I was able to pick it up. _Oh hell that explosion wasn't intended? That seems like magic on its own...as for that last part...I think it might be better to not bring that up in the future._

I sighed and rubbed my temples while trying to figure out what to say next. _Man I suck at this, why can't she just feel better already...no...no not the damn tears again! _Soon after she gets done speaking tears start to fall again, and she found the floor very interesting all of a sudden._ Okay I feel like I'm making even less progress now._

"Okay well I still don't know about all this magic business to be perfectly honest, but I say at least count it as one percent success rate. Hell, making explosions out of thin air has to count for something." Her tears star to slow down, _Ah hell yeah, some progress! _She looks back up at me with watered eyes, but hey at least the room is less likely to flood now. I decide to choose my next words wisely, to comfort her about the second part...while also trying not to sound like a pervert.

"And as for your chest size..." She quickly looks away at this point. _Oh balls to it, I started this already, might as well add insult to injury._

"Well not much to say about that, my advice is don't worry about it, not like its your fault right? Besides there are people out there who like them smaller anyway." _Well f*ck the not sounding like a pervert part._

Her face starts to turn crimson, and by this point I can't tell if she is embarrassed or just pissed off. _Knowing her it's probably going to be bitch city now._

She looks at the ground before speaking. "W-well what about you?" She said in a quiet flustered tone. _Ahh, the hell have I gotten myself into now? Lets see if we can get around this somehow..._

"What are you talking about?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _I could have worded that differently._

**(Before we go on I don't know if you can count this as Louise being all dere or not, but hey eye of the beholder, so go nuts!)**

She looked at me not with a half-determined, half agitated face. "A-a-about what you s-s-said about some preferring s-sm-smaller chests.W-which do you pr-prefer?" She spoke with a tone that didn't really match her facial expression. _...I'm f*cked either way here aren't I?_

I looked at the ceiling for a moment to look as though I was genuinely thinking about it.I then looked at her with a straight face before answering.

"Well in general I don't really think size matters." I spoke and I saw from the corner of my eye, I had continued my stare at the ceiling, that her head started to slump as though she was defeated. "Although I suppose if I were to have a preference, it would be smaller." I spoke with confidence. _Is that really my preference? I never thought about it much...I suppose it will be now at least. _

Her face went a bit pink, before speaking again. _I swear to god, or whoever the hell they worship here, that if she asks why I do, I am going to slit her throat. _She looks like she is still determining what to say, but I guess she decided to keep quiet. I thought that we needed a change of subjects, so I thought of just the one to get us back on track. I was wondering about it anyway I suppose.

"So Louise-" I was interrupted by the petite girl.

"You shall address me as master you commoner!" She said coldly, but her face was still tinted with pink. _Like hell I will you sadistic tsundere bitch._

I gave a sigh before speaking again.

"So Louise..." She shot me an agitated look and I glared back at her, it made her shut up for now at least. "I was wondering about your whip, are you into that kind of thing? Or is it just some sort of hobby to have whips everywhere?" I spoke with both a curious and somewhat teasing tone. _I'm just asking to be blown up aren't I?_

She looked at me with a face so mixed up with emotions I didn't know where to start, so I'm just going to stick with angry, since it just so happens to be the most clear of them. _Here we go again_.

**"O-of course not you stupid low-life familiar! What kind of lady noble would I be if I were to fall victim to something like that!? You are going to pay for such an insult. Not only that but you have proven yourself to have perverted eyes towards your master as well, you filthy mongrel!"** She exploded into rage, with several shades of red on her.

_Yeah she says this but she find this a right time to pull out yet another whip, and just where the hell did that last part fit in there at all? I think after this is all said and done, I'm going to do a thorough look around the room and look for all these damned whips!_

**~Louise's POV to what just happened**

W-why am I crying? There isn't any real need to! I can't show weakness in front of this bastard...but I can't stop. Am I upset from his intimidation? If so then why, this bastard has done nothing but send me in to a fit of anger, anger and more f*cking anger! Yet I started to cry because...he is the only familiar that is stubborn. He is the symbol of my failure.

He sighed and looked like he was rubbing his head, which was strange. I become confused as tears ran down my face. _Well if anything else he should try to comfort me, I am his master, and also a girl, inconsiderate bastard._ I gave a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair as I try to plan my next move walks over to me and he sighed once again._ What the hell is his problem! He just keeps sighing!_

He dared to sigh again, and now I was completely irritated. As I was about to say something he placed a hand on my shoulder, which silenced me. _...Even if he is my familiar, he is still a commoner and I think he just infected me._

"Okay there is no need to cry. I lost my temper, I apologize for that. It just doesn't sit well with me that I am supposed to be a servant." He spoke completely awkwardly, it was almost laughable. _Wow his comforting could use some work, it seems to be amusing however._ entertaining as it was, it still didn't lift my downed spirits. I looked up at him, and I felt a tear roll down my face. _I hate to admit this, but he isn't exactly ugly for a commoner... __**wait**__ no, stupid Louise, do not go there! _I open my mouth to speak, even though I am hesitant to, I fell that I must. I see his eyes change from relief to worry, and wonder whats going on in his small little brain.

I hear myself choke out words, barely understandable. I am still crying, which is a bad move, I need to stop. "B-b-but th-thats the i-i-issue." I told him, while continuing my gaze on him. _I want to stop crying, I'm still confused, why am I crying at all? This is so frustrating!_

"Before you force yourself to speak, lets stop your crying." He smiled after he said that, and he wiped some tears from me eyes, which I didn't bother to complain about. He then led me over to my bed, still thinking about what he did. _That smile...it was fake, I could see the cold and hollow void that occupied what should be a warm and comforting joy, just what kind of life did you serve Saito Hiraga? _I let that topic go for now, but made a note to bring it up later.

"Okay now try again." He spoke, with what was most likely boredom. _If you don't want to continue don't! It's not like I want you to either!_ I did however do as he said, and spoke my words.

"Y-you are my familiar so you are supposed to do as I say, like the other mages familiars do. But you are so different from the others, you are stubborn and are the only known familiar to disobey what their master tells them. I should have known that I couldn't

do it correctly, I am Louise the Zero after all." I spoke with obvious sadness, while trying to get my point across. I started to wish I wasn't a mage, but then I thought about the fact that then I would be on the same level as him and quickly disregarded it. _Why can't he just understand the fact that he is now simply a familiar? A servant to me!_

"You said you were Louise the zero correct? Why are you called that?" He asked me. _Nosy bastard._

I really didn't want to say anything, but this prick wouldn't leave me with a choice would he? "My success in magic is zero percent, that's why there was an explosion before..." I paused not wanting to continue the conversation. _How embarrassing!_ "A-and some of the others, say it also fits my chest size to a tee." I spoke with a voice that was a little louder than a whisper. I was hoping he didn't hear the last part. _I have a feeling this whole thing won't be going very well..._ _And he better not bring up what I said the second time if he heard it!_

Stop sighing already!

He seems to be slightly annoyed by having to do this, but that's what he gets, for being so ponders for a moment I guess to figure out what to say next. _Man he sucks at this. _Before I can do or say anything else tears starts to fall again. _Oh damn it whats going on now?_ _We aren't getting anywhere at this rate! _I quickly took interest in the floor before he starts speaking again.

"Okay well I still don't know about all this magic business to be perfectly honest, but I say at least count it as one percent success rate. Hell, making explosions out of thin air has to count for something." That actually makes me feel a bit better and my tears die down a bit. _So does that make me Louise the One? That sounds weird... _I look back up at him reluctantly, my vision was still a bit blurry with tears, which I soon wiped away to see him clearly. _Don't go on from there._ My wish plummeted to hell when he continued.

"And as for your chest size..." As soon as I hear that I look away as fast as possible. _Oh damn it all, just shut up right there!_

"Well not much to say about that, my advice is don't worry about it, not like its your fault right? Besides there are people out there who like them smaller anyway." _He said this but I couldn't help but think that, what he just said was perverted._

My face started to feel warm again, and I cursed under my breath but he hadn't noticed.I didn't know why I was even bothering with this. _Liar, I haven't met one, even after all my days at the academy! Unless...does he?_

I looks at the ground for a while with a flushed face before I spoke again. "W-well what about you?" I spoke in a quiet flustered tone. _Why couldn't I have sounded more clear? This is so frustrating!_

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a way that made me wonder if he didn't know the answer or not. _Cocky bastard._

(Before we go on I don't know if you can count this as Louise being all dere or not, but hey eye of the beholder, so go nuts!)

I looked at him determined to get an answer yet also angry because he apparently hadn't picked up what I was wanting him to answer. I worked up some courage to ask again. "A-a-about what you s-s-said about some preferring s-sm-smaller chests.W-which do you pr-prefer?" I spoke with a voice that really didn't sound like how I wanted it to. _D-damn why did I have to ask him that, why do I even care?_

He looked at the ceiling for a while. _Was he actually thinking about this? Just answer damn it!_ He then looked at me with a straight face before answering. I wonder...

"Well in general I don't really think size matters." He spoke this and I started to feel a bit down. _I be he was lying, no one thinks that way. Damnit why do I care!?_ I tried to figure it out but decided to forget it, and out of the mix of confusion, I ended up slumping my head. he spoke again soon enough though. "Although I suppose if I were to have a preference, it would be smaller." He spoke as though he was serious, was he? _H-he is strange...Wait! Does that mean he has perverted intentions towards me!? I knew he was strange, but now he has proven to be more of a pervert!_

I felt my face heat up a bit after hearing that. _W-why does he? I have never met anyone that does before! I want to ask him why. _I open my mouth to speak, but close it again, since I felt a chill up my spine._ For some reason I get a feeling that something bad will happen if I say that. I think I'll let that slide for now...I need to change the subject, or this will get out of hand! Damn it I can't think of anything, why won't this ass speak!?_ _He does look like he is debating on something though, I'll give him another minute to speak. _As soon as that though comes to mind he opens his mouth.

"So Louise-" I interrupted him straight away.

"You shall address me as master you commoner!" I spoke in a somewhat harsh tone, but my face still felt a bit hot. _Why won't he learn his place already!? I can only imagine what he will say after saying that..._

He gave yet another sigh before speaking. _He should just shut up there if he doesn't want to continue. Stupid thing._

"So Louise..." I shot him an angered look, in response I got a glare, it was kind of intimidating so I decided to shut up for now. "I was wondering about your whip, are you into that kind of thing? Or is it just some sort of hobby to have whips everywhere?" He spoke with a voice that made me wonder if he was actually curious or if he is just trying to piss me off. _W-w-w-what kind of question is that!? What the f*ck made him think of such a thing!?_

I looked at him with conflicted emotions. I genuinely didn't know how to react to that, but I think out of all of them my face is probably most filled with anger. _He's in for it now_!

"**O-of course not you stupid low-life familiar! What kind of lady noble would I be if I were to fall victim to something like that!? You are going to pay for such an insult. Not only that but you have proven yourself to have perverted eyes towards your master as well, you filthy mongrel!**" I felt like my face was as hot as magma, and I can only imagine how red I was. I grab a whip from under the bed, and lift it above my head. _This is probably a bad time but to hell with it, this bastard needs to pay, for speaking something so embarrassing! There is no way I can be into something so vile! Damn this asshole!_

~Normal pov

The next thing that the familiar knew, he was being whipped like crazy. In his eyes, the sound was going by so fast it sounded like a f*cking muchine gun. The strikes didn't really hurt much, so he simply sat and waited for her to give out. The thought of grabbing the mp3 crossed his mind, but he decided against it as he saw the next strike come. He saw where it was headed, and rolled out of the way. He didn't know how bad that would have hurt, and frankly he really didn't give a rat's ass.

"If you are going to whip me go ahead, simply stay away from that area." Considering all thats going on you wouldn't think that he would deadpan. He however did.

"**I shall do what the hell ever I want to you, you sickening dog!**" Louise yelled, and by her tone he could tell that she was still pissed.

Saito thought for a moment,_ Dog?_

"The hell do you mean dog? I am pretty sure we accomplished that I am a boy last night." He spoke, with a slight seriousness in his voice.

Louise's face went into cherry mode before speaking. "D-don't bring that up ever again! You are nothing but a dog compared to the students and teachers of this school, both in dignity, and in social standards! You get that you are a dog!" She yelled, still with a faint redness on her face.

Saito gave her a bored look before speaking again. "Woof...woof?" He continued to look at her with a straight face.

Louise couldn't help but stare at him in stupidity about what just happened. She decided to confirm it before deciding if that was real or not.

"...What the hell was that?" Louise looked at him with an awkward expression.

Saito continued to look at her with his trademark look. "Woof...woof, bark-bark" _Translation_:I'm a dog, remember? so lets see how long it takes for your own words to piss you off.

Her right eye started to twitch as she finally realized what he was doing. she rubbed her head, trying to figure out what to do, she however did not know how to counter this and gave a defeated sigh. She decided on the action that would end this the quickest.

"Ok damned plebian, I won't call you a dog anymore, but you must follow my orders!" She spoke with authority, to which received a yawn. She also muttered something about her still considering him one.

Saito scratched the back of his head and stretched. "Okay well I'm all for not being called a dog, I however don't plan on complying to any orders I receive." He said as he yawned again.

Louise sighed and decided to deal with that issue some other day. She started to wonder about two things now. The little thing that she had in her ear earlier, and his insincere smile.

"Familiar, tell me what that thing that I put in my ear before is." She pointed to the music player that was lying on the floor.

Saito looked at what she was referring to and sighed. "That, my technology deprived rager, is an mp3. It plays whatever music you have downloaded from the computer, so you can listen to it without being around the original source." He explained, but saw Louise's overcomplicated looking face, and gave up. He decided to just wait for a response.

"T- what? What the hell is a co-com...that thing you said, and what is that other word?" Louise was obviously confused.

Saito sighed before wondering how to answer. "Well downloading is basically like receiving something that you can't really touch, and a computer is... Wait where is mine anyway?" Saito questioned, much to Louise's confusion.

"You know that white thing I had when I came to this god forsaken place."

Louise pondered this for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Oh that metal book? Professor Colbert took that to examine it." Saito looked at her wondering if she was telling the truth. She was.

"Oh god damn it, well whatever it was my parent's anyway. That was a computer by the way, not a f*cking book." Saito spoke with a hint of disgust in his voice when he spoke of his parents. This peaked Louise's interest.

"Familiar tell me about your family."

"Stop calling me familiar, and I don't want to." He spoke with agitation at being refered to as familiar.

She decided on a compromise of sorts. "I will stop calling you familiar if you answer the question." A thought of only doing so in private came to mind.

Saito sent her a bored expression before saying anything. "Fine fine, quite simple actually, father's an ass, and mother is a bitch answer your question?" Her eyes showed slight confusion at his answer, but answered no. He sighed again and continued, "I have a sister who I had to leave behind when I came here, but I wouldn't say that we were close, but I didn't dislike her either. She clung to me when she was scared, and I helped her when she had issues, but other than that we never really did anything. Don't know about any other family, and don't really care either. We done here?" Saito just told his whole home life in a nutshell and with an uncaring tone. Louise to say the least was shocked, however she decided to pry even further.

"So what about social life. Did you have any friends, relationships?" Saito was growing increasingly annoyed by the sudden interrogation.

"Two friends one boy one girl, they were both siblings, and I really don't know why they hang with me. They're the one that gave me the mp3 player. Relationship wise, none at all, I rejected everyone regardless of friendly, or romantic interest." He yawned before continuing, "I got into fights all the time, most of them being boys who either were jealous of the attention I got, or who were just straight up pissed with my attitude." Saito still never even batted an eyelash. Louise, even after this, wanted to pry even further.

(Before I continue I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for this interrogation, I just had a bit of writer's block and this came to mind.)

What about your grades. I mean my opinion of you is that you are a stubborn, anti social dumbass, but I could be wrong." Not that she would think otherwise.

Saito was about to flip out again, but remembered what happened like ten minutes ago and cooled down. "Grades were average, not that the knowledge I had there will help me at this freakshow of a place." Saito though for a minute and had a question for her.

"So what about you, what friends do you have, what relationships have you been in, whats your family like, and how are your grades." Even though he asked he feels like he knows the answers to three of those questions.

Louise sighed before speaking, Saito thinks that she is mocking him though. "I am not obliged to answer my familiar, I will however answer about my family, since I for one am proud that they are who they are." The thought, arrogant bitch, came through Saito's head at that moment. "My father is the duke, and one of the strongest men in the country, someone that you for one, would cower in fear from his overwhelming strength." Saito muttered something in monotone, while Louise went on her pride march. He heard something about her sister being really impatient, before tuning her out. _That was the answer to the question I didn't know, but I don;t feel like listening._

Before he was even aware he fell asleep. Louise kept rambling on about her family, and when she was done, she looked at her now sleeping familiar, and you could practically see a vein popping out of her forehead from anger.

"**Wake up you stupid famliar!**" She yelled while whipping him. He didn't wake up right away, but when he heard her say something about hitting where it hurts, he shot straight up.

"Stop whipping me" He deadpanned. Louise looked at him in a slight shock from his tone, her eyes still twitching.

"Such an idiotic familiar." Saito stared at her for a moment, and then out the window.

"You call me an idiot, however you rambled on about your family, for I guess to be about eight hours. Its f*cking night time." He spoke while pointing at the window, to prove it.

Louise was dumbfounded when she stared out the window, with a completely shocked face. Then they heard it. The sound that could make a child burst into tears. Or in this case, make Louise embbarrassed. Her stomache growled, and she fell to her knees, nearly passed out from hunger.

"Are you stupid? You didn't even realize you were hungry? Actually wouldn't you need to use the restroom by this point to? You know what thats where I'm headed no later."

Louise looked at him with a pleading expression. Saito could tell that it meant two thing. One, that she needed to be carried to the bathroom, and two, she needed food. He sighed but decided to comply with this at the least. He picked her up and carried her on his back. While walking to the restroom.

"If you piss on my back, I swear to god you are going to die." She could tell that he was serious about this, and let out a silent whimper.

"L-like I would disgrace myself like that you bastard!" She said this, Saito however could feel her body tense up a little. Showing that she was struggling not to go. He stopped for a moment to ask a question.

"Where the f*ck is the toilet?" She froze as she realized that this is only the second time he has left the room.

"Oh damn! Umm, take a right. Okay now go straight. Now uhh- turn left. Next g-" She stopped herself as Saito tensed up. She felt herself become relieved, and then frightened, as she realized that she just peed on her familiar's back.

Saito started to shiver, before looking at her, with a bloodthirsty expression. Louise almost peed herself again as she was dropped on the ground.

"I so, f*cking warned you!" He made his way towards her, which she responded by running away.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP, I'M GOING TO DIE!

* * *

Okay chapter three stops right there, It's a bad end, I know, but I simply decided I wanted to stop writing this chapter xD Umm just to let you know, the Guiche fight won't come until I can get your opinion on what his little gandalfr symbol will do, I would do some sort of poll, but I don't really have enough fans of my little story to do so x3 so just tell me your ideas, I will decide from there. Umm Oh yeah, for the little crying Louise seen, I'm going to be honest, I didn't really expect to be writing that, but when you write it when your half asleep what can you expect? and the reason this probably took so long was because I simply did NOT want to write Louise's pov of that, however I already started, and I didn't really want to just delete what I already did. It took about 2-3 days to complete that crap xD Oh and the Saito back story sister thing, just came to mind, because of the writer's block Like I said before. And I didn't care to write about Louise's family, so I didn't bother x3 Umm oh and that crying scene, if you want to count it as a fluff, do what you will, and what ever you guys liked, I did it on purpose, and what you didn't accident...got that? . Well that's all I can think to say for now, except for this, let me know if you have any ideas for what I should add and if you want me to make up some of my own little good characters let me know, I will have to make up some bad characters, if I plan on continuing this xD (Oh and I guess this should go without saying but if you have your own characters you think would be good for this story then by all means let me know, and I'll speak with my producer about getting it in x3) Oh and one last thing, SHOUT OUT TO THREE DAYS GRACE!

~ Adios


	4. It is a Brand New Day, DAMNIT

**x3 Ello and welcome back to chapter four! Yep its been a long time but what am I supposed to do about it? My laptop was completely fried, wouldn't charge, wouldn't turn on, and before it did that it started clicking things on its own accord so, writing became a...friggin screw that. But over that time I wasn't able to write chapters...I wrote more story ideas...yay... . oh and decided to rewatch both seasons of Negima x3 I forgot how amusing that show could be for me...wanna guess where some of the stories in my head came from though... I swear my fingers are going to go into an overload by the time its all said and done. I also learned what an interactiv story was xD However because I'm me I consider this whole writing thing my job...it would be hell of a lot better if I was being paid though *sigh* Oh and as for that whole whip pov thing last chapter...after I posted the chapter, the only thing that could come to mind was 'What the hell! That is friggin retarded!' But oh well whats done is done and I ain't about to reupload crap, and before I forget I can shift some blame for the last chapter's delay to my cousin for not uploading it sooner x3 (My last CP wouldn't post stories, only write em, we'll have to see about this one) Oh and because I'm worried, my Kitten's tooth fell out yesterday...is that supposed to happen?**

**Okay replying to reviewers now x3.**

**Bored Failure: Yay I got one right, I should go hold a rave party for myself :D Thanks for that compliment, as for the progression, I don't try to make it seem forced, It came out like that by accident I guess, but it may have had something to do with the fact that each time I got to writing I was near asleep anyway x3 But who knows it may have just been some bad writing on my part x3 okay as for the interrogation, I apologize to you and whoever else didn't like that, I knew you guys wouldn't like that, but trust me I have my reason for it, it just isn't clear to you guys yet. and you ae correct on this Saito being withrawn but again I have my reasons. I will take that into account if i do need to but...if I continue with this statement I will give spoilers for ahead so I'll stop on the interrogation note x3 ...There's a f*cking light novel!? damnit! I want that now -.- I only knew of the anime to get my inspiration from...now I'm pissed...Okay I'm back from my rampage x3 Where should I go about buying/reading this light novel exactly? Seems like it might help. (Plus the only Zero no Tsukaima things I have are two of the games, and considering I have no more than that pisses me off on a different level...) specially with conversation, even in real life I usually keep one worded conversations to make the other one stop so writing them is a right pain in the neck. I don't think its that my drive is fading, but more to the point that I simply lack writing experience, therefore I simply don't know what to put next so I start writing a whole a random things till it sounds decent (Then when I post it i regret it x3) Sorry for your wasted time, I'm sure it would ended up great, you seem a rather experienced writer considerng your reviews. I can answer those first two that last one though I just need figure out where to find the answer for that. Umm, yeah I guess it would be xD referencing is in my blood you know :3 Oh and one thing i have to say from your first review now...I really wish I hadn't made the whole Saito backstory that way from the view charts I see that I did lose a considerable bunch of views from chapter one and two...and at this point I though of a way that I could have made it more interesting, but its not a cliche and he still has the attitude... *Sigh***

**(SO THANKS YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL READING!)**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em:**

**Chapter 1 review- I think I will be able to work with that actually. Thanks x3**

**Chapter 2 review- xD Reminders are always helpful thank you x3**

**Chapter 3 review- XD wow that may be one of the most creative things i've ever read, good job. That is interesting, so I have good feelings about it x3**

**Guest B: Wow your using the name x3, at least I know who you are now. Yeah I felt completely retarded at the fact that I forgot, I had facepalmed myself five time. I would have had some fun with that knife and the ceremony if I had only friggin remembered! This sucks... yeah when I write I think about what I'm currently writing and completely forget about the things that I wrote before, so...derp.**

**Ah okay thats reasonable, going through the exact same scenario's would be...bland to say the least, so I will say now that if I use some of the same things then, since I'm me, they will be spiced up to the extent of my imagination (except for the ever so famous match with Guiche I can't really do THAT much with the douche bag's fight with Saito) **

**For the Runes, I think I can live with that, I was never caring for the whole forced crap anyway...however I can still use that forced familiar things for my own personal usage (but no worries its not to keep him to louise or that world or anything that can really effect anyone :3) and alright a smack now and again should kill anyone x3 **

**And for the song lyrics..I can understand you there, so I will stop with that, quite frankly I was at a loss for what to type there x3 **

**Guest...C?:xD Appreciate it, I'll try not to dissapoint**

**Well in this chapter we may finally have fight between Saito and Douche bag, or it might not, so don't get your hopes up too high. Oh and a heads up for the later chapters, when Henrietta enters, I'm looking forward to writing the turn out between Saito, and Louise x3 (Yes she still bitches towards him...just not as much) Oh and also there may be thoughts in the normal pov too, so if I don't specify who is thinking, please try to figure it out.**

**This is going to be my last friggin disclaimer, this is FANfiction of course I don't own these things! **

**I DON'T OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA!**

**Okay now lets see here...how the hell do I start off from last time...**

**It's a brand new day it's a brand ne- damn it! I'm still here!**

**~Normal Pov**

"Why are you running away!?" Saito yelled after her while running down the halls. Needless to say they got some questioning looks from some passing bystandards.

"Because your chasing me! Stop it!" Louise cried out in a desperate attempt not to die by her familiar's hands.

She threw her head over her shoulder to see where he was but didn't see him right away.

_Is she pissing on the ground while she's running? What the hell! _Saito thought after getting back to his feet from the nasty fall her had. _She is so f*cking dead! _Well thought she was but he got a three-way hall.

"Oh damn she could be down any one of these halls." He looke at the ground, for a sign but no luck came his way. _She is too much trouble, a hell of a lot more than she's worth. let's see what direction is the room again? _He though for a moment before realizing that when chasing her he went all over the place. So now our favorite familiar is lost. _Shit._

"I-I don- I don't see him. I guess I am safe for now." Louise tried to reassure herself, while also trying to catch her breath. _Just what the hell am I going to do for now on, he sleeps right next to my bed at night...maybe I'll get lucky and one of us will become nocturnal._ She thought that through for a moment. _...Okay no nevermind, thats just retarded and might be even worse!_ She continued walking on the path she was on with her head still over her shoulder, until she bumped into something soft. She flinched and yelped, thinking that it was her familiar. That fear however turned in to assuring embarrasment when she turned her head around to see Kirche, Montromency, and Guiche. Louise stared sternly at Guiche who was flirting with Montromency again. _Pick one girl or the other and stick with her you douche bag! _My new plan was to avoid conversation.

"Hey Zero what are you so worked up about?" Kirche asked, noticing that her favorite teasing target was a bit fidgety.

_Damn her! I need to get home and change, if they find out that I pissed on my familiar's back, I'll be a laughing stalk! Even to the first years...I wonder how he would react to that. _She tensed up when a hand was placed on her shoulder and jumped away a bit. She turned around to face them again and stared Kirche in the eyes with a cat killing glare. Kirche however was not a cat and decided to speak up.

"What wrong with you Zero? Why are you so jumpy?" _God I know she has always been a spaz, but what the hell._

Louise though about if she should answer this or just take off towards wherever it is she was heading. She decided to talk to lower suspicion. She opened her mouth to speak, and then at that very moment wearing an increasingly pissed expression was her familiar.

"Oh hell." Louise squeaked as she took off in the opposite diection.

"W-wait where the hell are you going Louise!" Kirches called after her, only to be rewarded with a shove out of the way from her answer.

"I swear to god you will pay when I catch you!" Saito yelled, still chasing after the bomb maker.

Guiche finally turned away from Montromency to see what was going on, causing his 'girlfriend' to turn as well.

"Okay just what the hell did we miss?" Guiche asked the bewildered flame user.

"I- I don't really know, but it looks like the plebian familiar is chasing after Louise." Kirche replies still in thought.

_Oh what the hell did she do this time? I better not get wrapped up in this as well! _Guiche though as he looked at the ceiling and sighed.

Montromency gives a questioning gaze towards Kirche and then to Guiche. She sighs as well and decides to just let it go.

"**Slow down you pint sized brat!**" Saito yelled, still chasing said brat.

"And just why the hell would I do that!" Louise yelles back to him.

At that moment they both had one thought. _Damn he/she's f*cking persistent!_

They continued their little game of cat and mouse until Louise gasped out in joy.

"Yes the room! I don't know how the hell I ended up here but I don't care!" Louise yelled whilst increasing her speed towards the door.

Saito seeing what was up ahead tried running faster. His legs however were not fast enough seeing how Louise was now opening the door and he was still a good distance back. Louise opened the door, stood inside, turned around, gave him a cocky grin and blew him a raspberry. All while Saito was still making his way there. _You know what, f*ck this running. _Saito thought as he took his knife out of his pocket. Seeing her familiar slow down and take his small sword out peaked Louises' interest... well it did until she yelped as the said sword was flying towards her. To her luck, and probably in the long-run Saitos' the blade landed in the bottom edge of the door. Louise sighed in relief and figured that her best plan of action right now would be to grab the knife, which she wasted no time doing so.

Seeing all of this go down right in front of him Saito picked up his speed again and was headed straight towards the girl. _God f*cking damn it! First I can't catch a girl who looks about as athletic as a three-legged chiuahua, and now that very same girl has my knife. Why did I throw it, I have never been good at that shit! _Saito thinks back to when he was in a forest for target practice and tried to hit a tree. Simply put he missed the tree and hit a squirell that was right beside it, and needless to say, he found out that squirrel didn't taste very good.

_**(IMA BREAKIN THE CONTEXT, ok um just to ask even though I have my reasons for what I did before, as a reference would this be countable as to what you were talking about before Mr. Bored Failure?)**_

Louise seeing her for some reason still angry familiar, did the only thing any reasonable person would do. She spazzed out, closed the door, and locked it. By the time Saito had made it she just closed it and he started to bang against the wooden door.

"Little bitch little bitch let me in or I'll bang and I'll bang until I bust the door in!" _Wow that was a ripoff but screw it!_

_I feel an urge to say something that rhymes...what the hell?_ She stayed silent for a while and waited for the banging to die down. She sat next to the door due to paranoia of the lock giving away. She for whatever reason thought it would be a good idea to listen to her familiar's MP3 which hadn't been turned off yet due to the unfortunate events leading up to here. She didn't know what she was listening to, but it helped drown out any and all noise. If only she knew that the banging had finally ceased and Saito just standing there, outside the door.

_Who knew banging on a door could be such a good stress reliever. _Saito thought feeling himself being deprived of his anger. Saito stood at the door for a moment with a stoic expression before remembering something.

"I have to pee too." He said to nobody in particular. He was about to head to the bathroom when remembered that his shirt and jacket were full of the same substance he needed to relieve. _Damn it._ Saito thought as he gave a sigh. He decided that instead of smelling like a toilet wherever he went, he would just take off the soaked clothing.

Saito, after about nine minutes, finally found the bathroom again. He was headed to see if he could get back into the room until he saw someone. Someone he found familiar. Someone he disliked. Someone he was about to beat the hell out of right now. Saito walked to the corner of the wall watching his prey continue down the hall. In any other circumstance he would have even considered himself a stalker. Saitos' target is now outside and alone, it was time to make his move. He snuck up behind him, still unoticed, and brought his hand to his pocket for the knife. Needless to say it wasn't there, which received a disapproving grunt from Saito. That caught the boys' attention and he twisted around, just slow enough for Saito to crouch down and avoid detection.

"Wha- whose there?"

Saito looked up at the boy, silently insulting his stupidity. He still had a dull expression and gottired of waiting.

"Night night, fatass." Saito spoke, while readying his arm. That also grabbed the boy's attention. He looked down and saw Saito.

"Aww shi-" He started before being uppercutted in the jawby Saito.

Saito stared at the unconcious body for a while thinking. _Damn he's weak...and jiggly. _Saito stood over his body some more trying to decide on someting important. _I won the fight...so should I take some money? After all I don't know what the currency here even is. Screw it I'll kick someone else's ass sometime._

**Elsewhere...**

Louise woke up from her nap, thats been going on for quite a while. She takes the headphones from her ears and and has now officialy decided that when you put those on its lights out. She stood up still half asleep and stretched.

"Was that a dream?" She saw the knife that was still in her hand and shook her head. "Nope guess not, oh well maybe he isn't angry anymore." She remembered what took place before her nap and felt a shiver go up her spine. _Lets not repeat that ever again._ Just as she though that, she fell to her knees, and her stomache growled.

" ~Nyaa I'm hungry!" She whined

Louise stood up from her position by the door and turned around and opened it. She stepped outside only to be attacked by the faint smell of pee.

"Gya- what the heck!" Louise said as she turned to face Saito's discarded clothing. Her face started to turn red as she imagined why he would need his shirt off. Her face turned absolutely crimson when she came to her own conclusion. "T-that s-s-s-sex fiend!" Louise yelled in a rising anger, momentarily forgetting all fear of him she had built up. She soon fell to her knees again after her stomache growled. "~Nyaaa!"

**Saito is over here by the way**

"Damn that felt f*cking great." Saito said to himself as he was walking around giving himself a tour.

A breeze went by, and it didn't go unoticed by Saito, who shivered in response. _I need something to put over myself...I've got it. _He thought as he retraced his steps.

He found his 'friend' still unconcious, and sat him up against a wall. He took the mage's shirt, and placed the cape over the sleeping figure. As Saito put the shirt on he was trying to think of a way to get it to stay on him. He did the classiest thing he thought of and just tucked in and let the upper shirt hang. _Okay still a bit baggy but it will work._ He lifted the sleeve up a bit.

"This better not come to any bad ide-" Saito was cut off by a girl's scream. _Oh for f*ck's sake!_ Saito couldn't tell if the scream sounded like a yaoi fangirl or a disgusted witness. No matter the case Saito wasn't about to put up with any of this shit. He ran up to the girl and punched her in the gut, to which she fell unconcious as well. He dragged her sleeping body over to the equally asleep Malicorne. _Now how to make this look right...damnit! _Saito took the shirt he stole back of and placed it somewhere near them, he then took Malicorne's hand and placed it on the girl's chest.

"He may get slapped when he wakes up but at least no rumors will spread." Saito said as he stared at his handiwork. He nodded his head in approval and once again walked away without what he came for.

He was once again back where he was before he started that crap, and this time he kept moving forward. _Well that was a right waste of time._ Saito sighed and kept his hands in his jean pockets.

"No shirt, no knife, no problems. Its good enough for now, not like it matters too much if someone sees me like this and the wind has died a little." He spoke as he stared at the clouds above him. His eyes wandered to the sun. "I wonder why there aren't two of them as well. This place is weird." He continued to walk forward and when he finally looked where he was going he ran right into Kirche.

"Hmm? Well who do we have here, it looks like Zero's familiar and without a shirt? My, what kinds of dirty things is she having you do?" Kirche asked in an enticing voice. Saito however was unphased.

_She must be the whore type, so her and the douche bag are very similar. this should be interesting to say the least. _Saito stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Yes an unfortunate incident took place, and nothing of the sort, she seems to be one thats filled with too much pride for such things." _Unlike yourself I'de imagine._ Saito though as he rolled his eye slightly. This went under detection so the conversation continued.

"Oh my what kind of incident I wonder?" She spoke in her continuously seductive tone.

"Thats not really any of your concern now is it?" He asked seriously.

"Now don't be like that I just want to know if that tempermental flat chest was treating you right. If she doesn't just know you can come stay with me in my room at any time." She said whilst licking her lips.

Saito just stared at her for about three moments before speaking, "No, I'm fine. Regardless you would get out of line, besides I plan on escaping this crazy magical land."

Kirche stared at him in a confusing gesture before saying, "What? Are you refering to Zero? Makes enough sense considering she can't do magic, but oh well just let me know if you want to have a little fun." She gave him a smirk before walking away. _An interesting boy he is. _

_Damn she's weird, I hope I don't see a lot of her. _Saito thought, and little did he know Louise had witnessed this, and with her earlier thoughts, she wasn't very pleased.

_D-damn him, I shouldn't have believed him we he told me! Damn her as well just because she's her!_ Louise thought as she fumed on over to her familar. Saito being who he is, sensed something dark, angry and ready to bitch coming his way. He faced towards his roomate. _Oh god damnit. I wish I hadn't let my anger out on that fat guy already, if only he hadn't hit me in the head with a rock...damn him... _Saito went over multiple thoughts in his head continuously sparing a blank stare for his unaccepted master.

Once Louise got over to him she lost all the nerve she had. He was looking her dead in the eye, and she felt like she was looking into the void. She was about to lose all the courage to say anything if he didn't speak first. She needed something to go on.

"What do you want?" And that wasn't very helpful.

"W-where have y-you been y-y-you s-s-sex fiend!" She asked, with considerably high volume. Once he heard her yell he instinctly put both hands over his ears.

"Try that again, only this time, don't yell." Saito spoke with a slight edge which Louise tensed up at.

"I-I-I-I asked w-where have y-you-been y-y-you s-s-sex fiend?" She asked in a much calmer voice, which Saito was satisfied with but, also confused with the statement at hand._**Oh hell f*cking no, don't tell me there was another person other than that girl!**_ Saito's brain was about to spaz out, so he has to ask quickly while he was still calm.

Louise saw him twitch a little, and concluded that she was right, but waited for him to speak anyway. _I wonder who this dirty, disgraceful familiar got ahold of, I will have to punish him accordingly...if I can get the upperhand that is... _

"What do you mean sex fiend?" Saito asked uncertain of his choice of words. She stared at him not believing that he was unaware of the full situation, but decided to humor him anyway.

"Your shirt, when I left the room it was discarded on the floor and you were nowhere in sight, the only explanation is that you were out on a sex raving spree!" She exclaimed her last three words, but her whole statement caused Saito to sigh, both in relief and annoyance.

He walked a step closer to her and rose his hand in the air. "**Are you retarded!?**" He yelled as he brought a clenched fist down on her head. In response he received a wince, and a continuous whine.

"Oww! What the hell id you do that for asshole!?" She whined to her familiar, who by this point stopped caring one way or the other.

"For stupid reasoning that's why! If you don't remember **you** pissed on my jacked and it just so happened to seep through my shirt! As for my disappearance I also had to pee, but instead of relieving myself I got relieved on." He spoke while shooting her a glare, which caused her to flinch.

Her face went red with embarrassment after realizing that what he said made a hell of a lot more sense. _Oh damn it...now he's going to be even angrier at me for now on. Why is my familiar so easy to piss off? _Her train of thought stopped when a familiar growl made its way to her ears and she fell to her knees again.

"~Nyaa I'm hungry, take me to get some food." She half whined half demanded. Saito stared at her with a twitching left eye. _Nyaa? What the hell, are you a cat? And why didn't you get something to eat earlier, it was a god damn waste of time coming here! _He sighed.

"So this is what a noble comes down to when hungry? On their knees meowing like a cat? Well no matter that is what we set out to do when we first left your room, so let's go." He said as he started walking only to feel something latch onto his left pant leg. _Don't f*cking tell me..._

"I can't move you need to bring me there." She whined._ F*cking called it._ Saito thought.

"What do you mean, you came walking up to me pretty damn fine." I pointed out, not wanting to do this.

"I was running on adrenaline then, now I'm calm and hungry, just get me there!" She yelled, growing impatient...and hungrier.

Saito sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Fine, but after what happened last time, there is no way in hell your piggybacking it." He said much to her confusion.

He walked closer to her and put one hand under her legs and the other on her upper back. "Up you go." He said as he lifted her up bridal style. Her face grew more and more red, while she started to kick around, powered by new adrenaline.

"W-what are y-y-you doing you p-p-pervert!" She yelled struggling to be set free of this awkward position and the fact he still wasn't wearing anything on his upper body, didn't help anything.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure that I am carrying you to the eating hall...by the way, where the hell is that?" If Louise had been standing up she would have faceplanted.

"Well we spent a lot of time pissing about, so it should be about breakfast time now, just follow the other students or the smell of food." Louise said recovering from her embarrassment. Saito complied and followed the group of people.

They stepped inside and Saito took a look around._ Damn this place is big, and there sure are a lot of people here. That food doesn't look all too bad either._ He also thought about the kind of food they would have here. As they continued their trip into the building Saito received some wolf whistles from the boys and caused a least a couple of girls to swoon, much to Louise's annoyance, both ways, but decided to drop it. Louise told him where to place her which he did. Saito was about to sit down next to her, though she coughed to get his attention, which did indeed work. He looked over to her, and saw her pointing to the ground, he looked down only to see a plate with a crack in it. He looked back at her and sighed._ So that is the thanks I get, oh well doesnt matter to me where I sit so long as I get some good food. _

Everyone in the room stood up, Louise albeit a bit wobbly conjured up the strength to do so as well. "Divines thank you for this humble offering." They all spoke in unison. _Humble, my ass. _Saito thought waiting to get some food. Louise, finally acknowleding him placed a loaf of bread on his plate. Stale bread I might add. Saito stared at his food for a moment before touching it. _...F*ck. That. _He thought before picking it up and throwing it somewhere behind him.

It landed on Malicorne's plate. A seriously beat up, but clothed Malicorne mind you. Simply put when thy both woke up the girl was none to thrilled about waking up to a shirtless Malicorne and a hand on her chest. Having more food fall on his plate, stale or not, felt as though he was finally being blessed.

Saito on the other hand was about to be chewed out since he was now sitting in the chair next to Louise. Well she was going to chew him out, until he stuffed what looked like some sort of chicken and stuck it in her mouth. "Just shut it and let us eat in peace." Saito spoke before taking a bite out of another... chicken thing.

"You know most familiars have to sit outside during breakfast and wait for their master, I however made an excepton for you, so you shouldn't get cocky. Actually you should be grateful." She spoke with an obvious hint of pride laced in her voice.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask you to do that, so you didn't have to. Therfore I hereby decree I owe you nothing." He said as though he were a courier transfering a message to the king. This only served to piss her off.

"Yes you do! You owe me for every good thing thats happened since you've come he-" She started before Saito broke her off.

"What good? Only pleasant thing you've done so far is allow me to eat my lunch on a crappy plate while sitting on the floor." He spoke honestly.

She had a slightly disapproving face on but just huffed and kicked the chair out from under him. This resulted in his head slamming in to the table._ Bastard._ She thought. _Crazy bitch!_ He thought.

The sound of Saito's head banging against served to grab the attention of everyone in the room, and the amusment of some.

"What the hell was that for you bitch!?" Saito yelled.

"Because your incompetent."

"And your crazy!"

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Well simply put I called you a crazy bitch." Saito replied calmly.

Louise's face started to twitch, and everyone expected an explosion to come so they ducked for cover. However what happened next surprised them, instead of blowing him up, she pulled out a whip seemingly from nowhere. The sight of the shirtless Saito and Louise with a whip caused Kirche to lick her lips, Guiche couldn't help but feel a like he should be in that predicament, with maybe Montromency, said girl gulped and hell even Tabitha was aware enough to luck away, everyone else simply blushed furiously.

Saito stared at the sight in front of him and only one thing could possibly come to his mind. _Where the hell do those keep coming from!?_

She lifted the whip up and it made cracking as it made impact with his head. She lifted it again only to once again be held back by her familiar. He sighed before speaking. "If you are going to do that, don't you think you should do it where there aren't any people." He said in deadpan unaware of what everyone was thinking at the time. Nor did he notice Louise's newfound blush or the increasing color of those already blushing. By the time Louise turned around she already slapped him. He of course was confused.

"What the hell was that for, brat?" He asked, unusually calm for someone who has just been slapped, seems as though he has gotten the hang of things around here.

"For suggesting something so perverted!" A minute after this Saito caught on and sighed.

"That's not what I meant." He said as he slapped her in the back of th head of the head as payback for what she did t him. This received another whine and she started to hold her head. "I was simply pointing out the fact that doing this kind of thing in public could quite easily lower your standing." He said simply. This caused everyone to bow their head in shame at what they were thinking. Louise however started hitting his chest repeatedly, for him not being clear.

"Oi what the f*ck brat?" He said, his voice vibrating, which kind of amused Louise. Though amusing or not she stopped in fear that his anger would rise even more and she would be in trouble.

Saito looked around the room and everyone looked scared shitless from the way Saito was able to control her. One of them look like they would die right then and there if you talked to them... Saito was about to find out if that were the case. He opened his mouth to speak, but the person made yelp and fell out. He blinked before looking at someone with a more sturdy will. He looked back at Louise and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt, from the back mind you, and started dragging her away from the room.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" She yelled, flailing her arms around.

"We are headed back to the room, you caused too much of a commotion in here." He answered with a hint of discomfort.

"B-but the food!" She cried out in a hungry despair.

"Yeah and whose fault would that be?" He asked knowing good and well that he started it.

She would have continued the arugment but stuck with eight words, "I'm too hungry too keep this crap up!"

Saito sighed, "We will come for it later! Just get your ass in gear!"

"I want it now! Bring me to my food!" She whined to his growing annoyance.

"Fine eat, eat until you get as big as the fatass that hit me with a rock." He said returning the annoyance to her.

Louise either ignored him or simply to lost in the food to hear him, probably option one. Regardless Saito didn't care at least she was quiet this way. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him with either confusion or ... something else Saito is unfamiliar with. He will ask someone later.

He looked back to Louise who seemed as though she was almost done. Saito however instead of being hungry like the small girl beside him was tired as hell. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. After about three more minutes he fell asleep. Everyone around him stared in awe at the fact that he could go to sleep after going through both a whining and tempermental Louise.

By the time Saito woke up he was the only one in the lunch hall. He yawned again and stood up.

"Great, where the hell is everyone."

He walked outsde and looked around to see a lot of students gathered around some tables and looks like there was a lot of cake too. Among those students, Saito spotted Louise and decided that she was the best choice to walk to... so he did. When he walked over to her he patted her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around calmly but winced when she saw who it was.

"What's with the sour face?" He asked, "And how can you still be eating when you just ate? What kind of pig are you?"

She put her plate down and took a deep breath. "If you must know, I did not just eat, you fell asleep in the lunch hall three hours ago." She spoke for some reason rather agitatedly. _How dare he embarrass me like that, he will pay, that he will!_

_Oh what the hell is she made about now!? Actually when the hell isn't she mad...wait did she say three hours?_ Saito though slightly shocked by the news kept a straight face, and yawned again. "Oh is that so, I guess carrying you around the halls made me a bit a tired," Saito rolled his eyes as he said this.

Louise sighed and decided not to get into another argument, she had a hard enough time clearing up the last one. That's when Saito remembered something, something he felt was important. _That bitch still has my knife!_

"Hey, Louise!" He barked catching Louise off guard, but she kept face.

"Do not call me Louise! Address me as master damnit!" She shot back at him.

"Oh for- f*ck it I don't care just give me my knife back!"

She was confused as to what he meant until she remembered the thing he threw at her, a smirk danced upon her face for an instant.

"No." She spoke simply.

"W- What do you mean no! Give me my knife back!" He shouted, his aura just screaming, don't piss me off! However for some reason she wasn't phased by this, maybe she is just to stupid to read auras.

"No means no you can have your blade back **after** you've proven that you deserve it, and that you won't threaten me with it!" She said not letting her smirk die.

" ...**Are you retarded just give me my knife!**" He yelled which was only rewarded with here sticking her tongue out.

There was an unsettling pause, while Saito seemed to be recomposing himself.

...

...

...

...

...

"GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN KNIFE!"

Alrighty then How did I do, good? Bad? Well I suppose it's good that it don't really matter, I know how I think I did, and I'de say this is one of the worse of the chapters, so amazing vote of self-confidence xD oh god, I swear I keep becoming more and more of a fan of writing every time I do it...er...so long as its type writing of course, screw pencils and paper...but yeah I spent the whole day ever since I woke up (12:13pm) until now (11:05pm) Writing this ... I suppose it would have gotten done faster but I was getting distracted because I was also watching Dragonaut via Netflix so, aren't I the motivated person xD umm and if you are wondering about Saito's anger towards his shirt...err or should I say why he was THAT angry, don't ask me just blame either his attitude, Louise's bad timing to pee or my fingers for actually typing it...technically that ain't blaming me :D oh yeah and because I feel cocky and feel like making myself hate me, on top of this story I am also going to be writing two others, one will be a romance of dragonaut with Jin and Sieglinde as the pairing (Don't f*ck with by saying you don't care or you don't like the pairing XP)I decided to make a contribution to the very limited ammount of them ones that are currently there, as for the other one I am still deciding between my Shakugan no Shana idea, To aru Majutsu no Index idea, and Nabari no ou Idea, I've decided on these three as the choices because I remembered five of my ideas first and I just happened to like these three best of them, so I will probably do a poll sometime soon (when I figure out how) so feel free to vote, if I ever get it up x3 yeah thats right I just advertised, what you gonna do about it...I know some people that will hurt you if you come here...so yeah I'm hoping the more chapters I get the more views I can keep going but so far it seems like I am having about 200 or so per chapter that actually stick, and I'm quite amazed, but I'm a greedy bugger so I'm going to try and get chapters up faster, at least I have a computer again x3 Sigh I don't get much sleep xD well I'll be up until probably 7-8:30 in the morning so feel free to message me...err I don't think I have anything left to say...ummm...hope you look forward to the next...err...chapter?

~Aloha!


	5. My Familiar is Going to Die

**Hello guys! I am back, sorry for the wait... been caught up in some crap...er yeah... hmm I seem to be losing some viewers each chapters, perhaps that should change now xD so anybody got any tips, advice, hints, or cheats as to how I can get better at my writing? If so please leave a review in the review box below xD or don't my main goal is to get at least one review per chapter, so at least one person be kind enough for that x3 Uhh I was expecting the last chapter to be a bit longer, but whatever, I can try this chapter, but it may also be the same length, so awesome xD And if you didn't notice, I am trying to keep from having to switch povs 24/7, so I will be trying to keep the story in the normal pov whenever possible, unless I feel the need to bring out someone elses pov :3 Also I promise that the fight between Saito and the player boy, will indeed begin in this chapter. It will however be my first fight scene ever, so please bare with me xD also for you Siesta fans (I personally don't like her in the slightest but you might...) she will also be making her first appearance in here if you didn't already know. Let's see here, oh yes, umm as for chapter updates, they aren't really specified so they just get up whenever I have time, but that's usually a lot of the time so, I would and I wouldn't expect the updates to come in close to each other, especially with my new story tactic going on...err...anyway,I am still taking in general advice as to how this story should go, Bored failure's advice/being a handout will help, so I will be trying to have Saito act less of a err 'bully' that however does not mean he will not hit someone, or take something to the extreme if his limit is feel like it. Well with all that out of the way, let's get on with where I left off!**

**Mr. i hate znt nobles kill em, I appreciate your input x3**

**My familiar is going to die...**

The struggle for his knife continued for a few minutes more, until Saito sighed and decided that he will just try again later, I mean there is no way he is going to succumb to her desire for him to submit to every thing she says, right? Saito was starting to run out of breath from chasing her around, he never took into account how fast she could be, when in a open area. He ran a hand down his face and glared at her._ Oh f*ck it I'll do this later._

"I give, keep the damn thing. Just make sure not to messed it up, or the next few days won't be all too friendly." He vaguely threatened, so as to keep her wondering. She gave him a questioning look before shrugging it off.

"Good I thought you would never give up, you are very persistent. How annoying." She said while rolling her eyes.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, are you asking that I keep trying to catch you until we are both unable to breathe." He asked while his eyes wandered elsewhere.

She was about to reply to his sarcastic remark but he interrupted her, much to her annoyance, "What's going on here anyway? Some sort of pig out?" He spoke, while noting the fact that there was nothing but sweets here. _How the hell is there only one fat person out of all these people._

Louise sighed at not being able to speak up till now, but answered anyway. "The second years, which are the ones you see around here, have no classes today. We are supposed to take this time to communicate and get to know our familiars." She explained while trying to find a change in his expression. Needless to say she didn't get very far.

Saito took two steps back and started his words out slowly, before picking up a normal voice pattern. "Yeah... f*ck that, we can do it later, besides I get the feeling that you would only annoy me during the whole thing anyway." He said while giving her a blank stare. Much to his surprise this didn't serve to annoy or anger her, he actually received a smirk from the small mage instead. _Okay what the hell is wrong with her?_ He thought while taking another step back.

Her smirk remained, seeming as though she claimed victory for something, which frankly served only to annoy Saito.

"What's wrong with you?" Saito spoke his thoughts, hiding his annoyance with a monotone voice. Her smirk still failed to falter, but thankfully for Saito she decided to answer him.

"Nice choice of words there, does that mean you've finally accepted your place as my familiar?" She asked, expecting a favorable outcome...she didn't get one.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Saito asked, as he closing his eyes to hold back a yawn. This was not what she was expecting and her smirk changed to that of an uncomfortable frown.

However before she got a chance to speak, he noticeably shifted his position. The reason being, he felt the presence of someone behind him, one that he wasn't very fond of. He slowly turned around to check who said person was. _Don't be her, don't be her, don't be- __**damn it all! **_He turned around with an annoyed expression, realizing who was there. His face cringed slightly, and then he felt something nudging at his leg. He looked down and saw a giant red salamander. He stared at it blankly in the eyes for a moment and then pointed at it.

"Charmander..." Saying that, needless to say, earned some confused looks from the red and pink haired mages. He realized what he said wouldn't have made any sense to them, so he decided to answer their unasked question, "Charmander refers to, a certain red lizard that breathes fire, born from a... fantasy box. Though I will assume that this is not a charmander cause I hope this world isn't that god damn strange." They both shared a confused glance, but decided to stop before things got even stranger.

"Well no matter, this is Flame, she is my familiar and she seems to have taken a liking to you." She smirked at her statement as she watched her familiar continue to nudge against Saito's leg.

He looked down at the reptile only to be responded with it staring back at him. After staring at it, he bent down beside it and put his hand on its head and started petting the red salamander. Afterwards he heard a sound come from her mouth. _Sounds like purring...I didn't think reptiles could do that though...oh well. _Above him while that was going on Kirche was looking at the scene rather affectionately, where as Louise was watching it with an annoyed expression. _What does he think he's doing? disregarding our conversation to pet a lizard! _Her frustration towards the familiar, didn't go unseen, said familiar looked up and was greeted by a face that was unknowingly puffing out slightly. He took that as his cue to get back to their previous conversation. He stood back up from his position an walked near where Louise was standing. Seeing that she was starting to calm down, he faced towards Kirche. He gave a though as to what it was that he was going to say to have her leave, so he went with the simplest route.

"We were having a discussion beforehand, so leave if you will." It may have come off rude, but in Saito's mind that was his way of being polite.

Taken slightly aback she nodded, though not before whispering something into the other girl's ear. "You should teach your familiar how a noble is to be treated, before it gets you both into trouble." After saying that, she took her leave and Saito waited for Louise to pick up where they left off.

Louise looked to her left and then up, to where Saito was looking at her, she knew that he wanted her to start off the conversation. Although there was the issue that she couldn't remember where they left off. _Damn it his attention is now back towards me, but now I can't remember who said what last. _This thought ended with an annoyed sigh. She had a stern look in her eye, and decided to send the responsiblity of continuing to him. Saito, not needing another hint, caught on and started to speak.

"I see your still not very bright." Her expression turned darker at his words, "I was asking, why you thought I was accepting all of your familiar slave bullshit."

Her eyes changed to a softer, and wondering look, signaling that she remembers now. She looked her familiar in the eyes with her average, angry expression.

She jerked her head so that she was now looking to the side, "Hmph! I knew that, I was just making sure that you were still focused, after cuddling with that reptile." Saito's expression changed from stoic, to just plain confused.

_You little bit- Did she just say cuddling? I don't know about these brain-dead nobles, but I tend to not be interested in animals...that way..._

Before going into any unnecessary thoughts, Saito decided to pry into just what the hell was going on in the crazy girl's mind, "Just, what the hell is going on in that small head of yours anyway?"

It was now her turn to hold a confused look, so apparently she either ignored or didn't hear his insult, "What do you mean by that?" Her voice held genuine curiosity, which left Saito more than a little suspicious.

"...I'm...I'm talking about your little comment that implied suggestive behavior towards the lizard." He talked a bit slow, not sure what direction this conversation is headed.

Her head tilted to the side slightly in a questioning manner, "What do you mean by suggestive behavior?" _This dog is being strange, what is he trying to get at?_

_Is she doing this on purpose or is she just that oblivious to her own words?_

Saito stared at her for a moment, hesitating to speak, "I mean when you accused me of cuddling Flame. I don't know how you guys do things, and if its strange like what you were thinking, I really don't care to know either."

_Is this how they got magical powers? By reproducing with whatever they could? These people are all nuts..._

Then a thought came to the boy's mind, one that didn't appreciate at all,_ Or don't tell me that she thinks just because...__**f*cking bitch**__! _The though was pissing him off, but before exploding, he decided to wait for confirmation.

Her expression was now irritated, "Are you stupid? Of course we don't do anything so vulgar. However you are just a familiar, as is Kirche's salamander, so there is no telling what you'll do if your not carefully watched." Her face had mix or disgust and slight confusion, whilst looking at Saito dumbfounded expression.

_What does he expect me to think, when you put a male and female together? He is either naive or thinks that he is on the same level as a person. Probably both._

_**Is she f*cking serious!? Have I not made myself clear that I am a human!? If she doesn't get this fact into her god damn head, I'm going to drill a hole in her head to make it easier!**_

Saito, decided not to make a scene, that could result in disaster for him, so he tried to keep his composure, albeit not very well, "...I believe I have made this clear before...but since you are obviously too stupid to comply, I'll say it again. I, am a god damn human. I am not an animal...so **as** a human, I would only feel a romantic attachment towards other humans, do you understand now...?" It was a bit of trial and error trying to keep composure, but he sure as hell gave it a shot.

_Little bitch, would have a higher surviving rate if she would just listen._

_Tch, figures, he really does think of himself as human, I think it's time to set him on the right path, regardless of how subtle or drastic I have to be._

"Well, regardless of what you may think, to everyone else here in the academy you are on the same level as an animal, so I don't think you would even have to the slightest chance for a human romance. You shouldn't confuse yourself, just stick to the truth, and we won't have any problems." She sighed and placed on her hips whilst shaking her head.

_Now we shouldn't have any issues._

_...I am sticking to the truth, you are the only one that living off of lies...okay that's it, screw formality, screw morals, screw this school, this girl needs to be taught a lesson._

Saito let out an irritated sigh, and looked at Louise with frustrated look, "Okay that's it, you are coming with me, you need to be taught a lesson." He walked forward, and once ahead of her, he grabbed her wrist firmly and kept going.

Doing this caused Louise to whine slightly, and struggle to be let go, but Saito refused to loosen his grip, so with no other options, she settles down and complied to his unspoken demand. His eyes were targeted toward the school, where all of the rooms would be at, but instead of going all the way, it felt like time had frozen for him when his eyes caught a glimpse of a different interest. To his right, he saw a completely different asshole. An even bigger one then Louise in his opinion, regardless of the circumstances now.

Seeing him made Saito have a mental struggle, between who to deal with, _God damn, at a time like this, I do not need to be struggling with who to do deal with...but right now they both piss me off... Pink haired bitch...or Blonde haired douche bag... I have to weigh the options here, if I go for Louise, then I am going after one target, and more than likely nothing will change aside from being on worse terms...but if I kick that guy's ass, I will be known as a person who beat a noble, and likely get some respect from these people...option two it is, screw it._

He turned to his right and let go of Louise, who had a confused look on her face, "What's wrong with you now?"

Saito started make his way over there, but still answered his former hostage, "Don't bother me right now, just be a good girl, and wait right there." Louise didn't quite understand, but decided to comply regardless.

Saito made his way to his target but stopped in his track and turned back around to Louise. He held out his hand when he got close enough to her, but was only responded with a questioning look.

"Give me the knife, I need to use it for something." She was slightly shocked by his demand, considering all the effort she had to go through to keep it away from him.

"No way, just how dumb are you?" He expected this kind of reply, so he didn't bother getting upset by it, but he knew she was stubborn, so he needed to act quickly while a chance was still there.

Saito did the only thing he could do, to retrieve his knife, and he also knew that if they were spotted, there would be one hell of a misunderstanding. Saito, used both hands to push over the pink haired girl and got on top of her. Even though her supposed morals are against it, she blushed by this regardless of it being her familiar doing it.

"S-s-stupid perverted dog, what are you doing!?" Her statement caught the attention of more than a few students, and just as many were standing there blushing at the scene, Saito was probably the only one not doing so.

_W-w-w-what is he doing, he better not try to get it be...force... _She started to blush after her next thought, more so than she was already doing.

Saito just looked at her before noticing her blushing face, _The hell is she blushing for...looks like morals can be broken if the right buttons are pushed. _He continued to stare for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak, "I thought I was just a familiar, I guess you just happen to be a liar huh?" Even though she was embarrassed, and now a little angry she couldn't help but feel a chill, from how he was able to say that without even bothering to crack a grin.

"S-s-s-shut up! Y-y-your just a familiar! Now g-get off of me!" She shut her eyes, so she didn't have to look at the position they were in.

Saito, just sighed, causing his breath to make contact with Louise's face. It was unexpected so she ended up getting a chill.

"Man your stubborn as hell aren't you? Well no matter, just give me the knife and I'll be off of you as soon as possible." He said moving his hands in a better position, on top of her wrists.

Not having much choice aside, from keeping up this embarrassing scene (and possible rape) she lightly gulped, and and nodded her head. Saito took his hands off her wrists, but remained on top of her, leg-wise. Louise knowing that he wouldn't fully get off until he received what he wanted, took out the knife, from who knows where, and handed it to him. Saito nodded satisfied and got off of her, this is when he took notice of how many people were looking at them.

He isn't a mind reader, but he can imagine what kind of thoughts would be swimming around in their heads. Then he remembered what his original goal was and he swung his head to the direction of Guiche. For some reason the bastard had a smirk on his face, but Saito couldn't really be bothered to question why it was there. He stood up from his crouched position, and looked at Louise who was still on the ground. The boy, decided not to be a complete douche bag, and held his hand out to help her up. Surprisingly she accepted it, though she didn't show gratitude, as would be expected. Saito took no note of it though, since he probably wouldn't have either, instead he looked towards all the people around him and Louise.

"Do any of you see, something of interest over here? Whatever is going through your mind, is more than likely a misunderstanding, so just leave it at that, and attend to your usual business." To his surprise, their blushing faces had instantly ceased and they continued with what they were doing. _Probably because they believe of this familiar and master bullshit too._

Louise looked at her familiar with an empty expression, _Why must you act so strange, why can't you just accept your place, why must you embarrass me in so many ways?_

Saito didn't take any notice in Louise's new expression, as he turned back to where Guiche and a different girl from previously sat. Guiche's gaze went back towards the blonde headed girl and when it did, Saito noticed something fall out of his pocket on the ground. He knew that this would be his only chance to screw the prick over. He made his was over casually, leaving Louise to just stare at him, with the same expression.

Saito stood near them for a moment to eavesdrop on the conversation. Nothing of interest was said and he was about to leave and just come back later, but instead of doing that, he heard what he needed, and decided to make his move.

The first one to speak was Montmorency, "Are you sure your not cheating? I've heard rumors that you've been hanging out with a first year recently." Her voice was filled with doubt, but Guiche so far was not unnerved.

"Oh please don't be ridiculous my dear Montmorency, there is no one I could love more than I love you." To Saito this sounded cocky, but apparently to the girl it was spoken to, it was reassuring to hear.

"Really? Do you mean that?" Her voice still had slight doubt in it, but it was definitely more trusting than before.

Saito knew that around now would be his time to strike, so he made his way closer to them.

"Of, course my dear Montmorency, I would never-Deceive the one I love, right?" Guiche's sentence got finished by Saito, as they were now making eye contact.

"That's a pretty common line for you isn't it?" Guiche started to tense, while Montmorency grew a look of suspicion.

"What's he talking about Guiche?" Her voice was filled with questionable anger.

Guiche's eyes, darted towards the blonde headed girl, as his hands started to swing back and forth, "Nothing at all, he is just speaking nonsense!"

While Guiche was trying to clear everything up Saito noticed the girl that Guiche was talking to before. He took this chance to inform the girl, where Guiche was. He walked over to her, while Guiche was still panicking. When he caught her attention, he noticed she had something in her hand, but he didn't really care what it was, so he left it at that.

"Hello, excuse me, do you happen to know where lord Guiche is?" Saito didn't expect her to take the initiative, but it still went in his favor regardless.

"The person your looking for is, over there with that girl." He said, pointing over to the endlessly panicking Guiche, and the doubting Montmorency.

The brown haired girl, Katie's, eyes lit up as she made her way over as quickly as she could, without letting the thing in her hands fall. Saito decided to follow, so he could also hear the fun.

Guiche who had now calmed down slightly, looked behind him, expecting to see Saito, but instead he was greeted by the sight of Katie making her way over. Seeing this he started to spaz out again.

"Montmorency, lets continue this conversation somewhere else, shall we?" He grabbed her hand, as he lead her away from the table they were sitting at, though he was more or less just dragging her instead of walking with her.

However by that point his pursuer had already caught up with him. When he noticed, he immediately let go of Montmorency's hand and placed his behind his head. Katie apparently didn't notice any of this and came over casually, much to Guiche's slight relief.

"Guiche/Lord Guiche who is this girl?" Both girls asked him, causing him to tense.

"Uh...um...Montmorency, this is Katie and Katie this is Montromency." His voice was awkward, but he was at least able to make it through this much.

Saito made his way to where Guiche and Montmorency were sitting and bent down to behind Guiche's chair. He picked up what Guiche had dropped earlier, to clarify what it was. When he was able to figure out what the contents were, he knew exactly what to use it for.

Guiche was holding off questions from both of the girls, and he wasn't able to defend very well either, "Guiche, what is your relationship with this girl?" Montmorency asked, as they progressed the interrogation. But before Guiche was able to answer the question Saito called his name.

"Hey, Guiche, I think you dropped something." Guiche turned around, relieved that he didn't have to answer that question, however when he turned around, he saw something flying towards him.

"It looked like a bunch of love letters, you lucky dog." Even though he couldn't really care much for romance, he found that saying that would increase the chance of screwing him over. Guiche had just heard his last statement after he had already caught the letters, and turned around to two conflicted girls.

"Guiche/Lord Guiche, you Liar/Cheater!" And with that he had two hands smacking either side of his face. Both girls then walked off, leaving the playboy standing there with a red face.

This scene did not go unnoticed by anyone within view, and within a few minutes time the crowd was laughing at the boy. Due to the laughing Louise had now actually noticed what was going on, she was in wonder about how this could all happen, while she was in a simple daze.

"Haha, that's what you get for cheating." Malicorne called out to the boy who was still just standing there.

By this point Saito had made his way over to Guiche to claim his victory, "Well looks like you got yourself into a bit of trouble now didn't you?" He asked, a stoic expression still remaining.

Guiche looked towards Saito and slightly growled, "You bastard! How dare you both make me look bad, and make two precious girls cry!" His accusation left Saito with a confused look.

"...Wait, what the hell are you talking about, you made yourself look bad, and also they weren't crying, actually they were just pissed off, plus I didn't do anything to them anyway, just you." Guich was not happy with this, not happy at all.

"W-I...I challenge you to a duel, you lowly familiar!" He exclaimed, leaving everyone, save Saito, in shock.

"Well that's a bit sudden, but I accept it anyway." His statement only served to irritate his opponent, before he turned away to head back to his stunned 'master'.

"Meet me at the clearing near the eating hall, that is unless you get to scared and back out." As cocky as this sounded Saito couldn't really care less.

"Yeah, yeah, clearing, eating hall, got it." He said sarcastically, leaving Guiche with no choice but to go to where the duel is to be held place.

Saito walked a bit more towards Louise, who still hasn't recovered from the earlier outburst made by the two males. She finally recomposed herself after Saito got right front her. After noting that his face was bent down directly in front of hers, she jumped back a bit, accidentally biting her tongue while doing so. She raised her arm to shoulder length and balled up her to hit hit him in the chest. Not expecting it, he did get hit, but it didn't really bother him as much as it did her.

"You idiot! What were you thinking, accepting a duel against a noble!" She shouted at her familiar for all she was worth, continuously hitting him.

"I was thinking that, he's a douche, and I have a good chance at beating the f*cker." He said a bit too calmly for Louise to handle.

"There's no way a familiar can beat a noble! It's impossible!" She continued to shout, ignoring her familiars statement.

"Well screw you." He deadpanned.

"Come on, follow me." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?" He sounded unwilling, but still walked with her.

"To Guiche, maybe he will still forgive you if you apologize now." She said, still dragging, before Saito stopped causing, her movement to halt.

"Screw that." He once again deadpanned.

"What do you mean!? He may kill you otherwise!" She was rather loud, which was only annoying Saito.

"It was my decision to fight him, and I'm going to stick with it. So no need to worry about me." Louise blushed slightly at this, and shoved him away.

"Who's worried? I just don't need to be known as the master whose familiar died, due to stupidity." She said, swinging her head to the left, in a stubborn fashion.

"Okay, then I'm off to fight, I won't die, so that's not a problem, therefore there aren't any issues with me going to fight him right?" Louise groaned at his words, but before she was able to say anything else he walked off to talked to Malicorne.

"Hey fatty, where is the clearing he was talking about." He spoke in a spiteful tone towards the portly mage.

"...Like he said, it's by the eating hall, where you fell asleep at." He said, half intimidated, half angry. _I hope you die, you asshole..._

"Okay thanks then..." He said, walking away to get to the rendezvous for his fight.

"Malicorne, what the hell!?" Louise yelled at the poor lad, who just flinched slightly, though once recovered he just shrugged to her.

Saito spent about five minutes walking before he finally saw Guiche standing around, looking like the douche that he is. He walked up to him, and waited to be noticed.

"...Hey...Guiche!" He waved a hand in front of his face.

"...Huh!" Guiche flinched when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Saito. _Shit, how embarrassing._

"I'm here to fight dummy." He had a dumbfounded expression on his face as he waited for him to say something. _Did...he fall asleep?_

Guiche looked up in thought for a second, and then had a look of understanding on his face, "Oh yes, I say, I must commend you for not running away and standing your ground. But maybe if you apologize now I'll let you leave unharmed." Compromising wasn't Guiche's forte, if anything else, it egged Saito on.

"You sound like Louise, but it also sounds like your the one trying to run away here." He sounded sarcastic, but somewhat cocky at the same time, and it pissed off the blonde haired boy a decent bit.

"Okay enough talking, let's start." _Wait he calls his master by her name? What an unruly familiar. _"I guess I'll also have to beat some manners into you while I'm at it." He confused Saito, if nothing else, but before either got another chance to talk, they heard Louise's voice closing in.

"Wait Guiche!" She ran up to the playboy, for her last attempt to stop the fight,"You can't Guiche, it's forbidden to hold a duel."

"You are mistaken Louise, It is forbidden for two nobles to fight, I however am fighting a familiar."

"...But that's just because nothing like this has ever happened before..." She looked at the ground as she said this, which if you were stupid, or didn't know her, could have mistaken it for pouting.

"No matter the case, he has pissed me off, and made two girls cry-I didn't make a god damn person cry!" He was cut off by Saitos' impatient, outburst. This caused Guiche to look back to the the irritating boy.

"You are both stupid!" Louise shouted walking over to the sidelines, in case she is needed for something, "Just fight, see if I care."

Both males nodded, at her and put some distance between themselves. After getting to a favorable distance, Saito pulled out his knife. Louise gasped slightly when she saw his weapon, _That bastard! He planned to fight him from the beginning, what the hell is wrong with him!?_ Louise's' face puffed slightly, as she sighed. Guiche pulled something out of his shirt, something that Saito figured to be a rose. He stared at Guiche's weapon for a few moments, and grumbles something inaudible to the people around him, _A rose? Is this an anime? Is this f*cking G*nd*m? No, it isn't, so what the hell!? _He sighed, and rubbed his temples, holding off a headache.

Guiche gave a confused look, but decided not to bother with his enemy's problems.

"Are you ready to start?

"Damn straight I am."

"Alright then, here I go!" The mage, summoned a magic circle on to the field. The power from it manifested into a new form, taking its place as a brass golem.

Saito stared at the newly summoned creature, with an blank look.

"...Small-ass knife versus a 6-foot metal robot...somehow that doesn't seem fair." _Robots...rose...fighting...I really am in a f*cking G*nd*m world..._

"I am a mage so using magic is only natural you nitwit. And this is my brass Valkyrie, not a ro-bot!"

"Well I...don't really care anyway." He said as made his way towards the Valkyrie, with remarkable speed. At this point his hand started glow, from where his runes reside. He took note of that, and started to question what was happening. He felt like he was floating instead of running, and his strength seems to have been steered on to the right course as well. With this new found power, he was determined that he would be able to beat the golem, that was standing before him.

The Valkyrie, rose its hand and balled its fist, getting ready to make impact with the young familiars' head. But before any contact was made Saito ducked under it's fist and continued his pace towards the golems' chest. When he made it to his target, he placed the knife in a favorable position in his right hand. The time was now right and he took the opening to stab the knife through the center of its chest, but knowing that wouldn't be enough to actually finish off the golem he yanked it out and proceeded to get behind it. The Valkyrie spun around swinging its arms in the process, causing them to hit Saito in the back of his. Because of this, Saito took a spill and was now lying in the dirt, in the process of getting back up. He kept a firm grasp on his weapon and once again stood his ground.

He tried the same strategy again, to get behind his opponent to attack. As he did so, the Valkyrie did the same thing, as expected so Saito took the liberty to duck and dodge, the attack. The unexpected dodge, caused the Valkyrie to become off balance and nearly tip over. Saito on the other hand was looking at things favorably as he jumped on the back of the golem, and stabbed his knife in its head. The knife being as small as it is, won't do much damage on such a big enemy, on its own. Aware of this Saito took advantage of his position and and reclaimed his knife and repeated to stab the golem on the top of its head, until the point that a hole was now resting where the cap of its head used to be. Though since it is a metal puppet and not an actual creature with a human soul, Saito took a slightly similar approach but in a different are of the body. He stabbed the Golem in the neck, nearly sawing his way around it, he was thankful for his position because since the golem's joints aren't all that flexible, it isn't able to reach him.

His progress on the neck was almost at full circle, but the process of sawing around a metal valkyries' neck to cut it off with a knife, wasn't the most pleasant work out. Although as tiring and boring as it seemed, Saito found himself still full of energy, more than likely from the glowing marks on his hand. Finally after about three minutes of working around it's neck, it came off and the rest of the decapitated body, disintegrated. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and looked toward Guiche was dumbfounded by what just happened. When he looked around the clearing he noted that everyone had the same expression, save for Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise, whose expressions were, stoic, slutty, and down right shocked.

"Glad that's finally over with, so does this mean I've won?" Saito asked, expecting a yes, but since Guiche is a douche, that will not be so.

"L-lucky strike...but no! This fight is not yet over." Guiche said, awkwardly smirking at the young familiar.

With that he took his rose out and summoned six more Valkyries to fight for him.

"...Okay. No, screw that. At least give me a sword or a gun, or something more effective than a knife!" He yell at the mage he was fighting.

But either ignoring, or not listening to his request, Guiche sent all six of his golems to attack Saito, who at this point didn't care what happened. _Ah F*ck it, I have a knife and I feel like I have a god-moded hand, I should b fine for now._

With that motivation going through his head, Saito dashed towards his multitude of enemies and started swing his knife left and right, just hoping to make some damage. However with such a small weapon to fight with, he didn't get very far. When he went for his seventh slash, he received a punch to the jaw and then another to the gut, sending him flying a decent ways back, leaving him to lie on his back. He coughed and once again started to stand, only this time before he was able to, Louise made her way towards him.

She got on her knees beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, to keep him down in place, "Saito, just stop it now, you may have defeated one of his golem, but you won't be able to beat six of them at once." Tears started to swell in her eyes, though it was a small amount, it still caught Saitos' attention.

He wiped the tears from her eyes, and then faced towards Guiche, "I can not back down, I want to teach this asshole a lesson."

"No! You can't continue, at this rate you'll die!"

"You know, she is right, but if your still set on fighting me, I suppose I will comply with you and let you use a sword." He spoke, as he used the rose in his hand to summon a sword in front of the two of them, "If you choose to continue, and take that sword, I assure you I will show you no mercy."

Saito started to stand up, albeit with some protests from Louise, "You idiot! If you take that sword, he won't go easy on you, you will definitely die!"

"Wow, thanks for the god damn support, but oh well, maybe I'll stop going easy on him as well." Saito said, moving Louise's' hand from him, and grabbing on to the sword for support, "Regardless I don't really feel all that much pain right now. It's strange actually, I felt like I could take on the world, when I was holding my knife, and something tells me I'm gonna be a badass with the sword at hand." This did reassure Louise slightly, but she was still reluctant to letting him go fight. After he looked over to her, she knew that he wanted here to back, and she reluctantly did so.

Saito looked down at the sword that was wedged into the ground, _First P*ke*on then G*nd*m, and now L*g*nd of Z*ld*, this world is so f*cked up._ He sighed and shook his head,_ Oh well, lets just get it over with._ Saito, put his knife away in his pocket, and used both hands to grasp the blade in front of him. He made sure he had a firm grip with both hands, and lifted the blade from the ground. The appearance of the sword he was now holding, seemed similar to a claymore, or at least that's what he thought.

He looked towards his enemies, with a look filled with hatred and annoyance, silently signaling him being ready. Guiche caught the gesture and sent the Valkyries to attack one by one. The first one in his way was holding what looked like a mace, though regardless of the weapon, he made quick work of his opponent by simply dashing toward it, making sure the edge of the blade was going to make contact with the lower gut. Doing so, cut the golem in half, and then it soon disintegrated just as the first did, and the energy headed into the ground. Saito made sure that his next attack would take out three of the five remaining golems, since they were in a straight line, it was quite simple. Saito jumped up in the air, aiming for the golem on the right first, doing so, he made diagonal slash, cutting through each golem, the fist through the head, the second through the shoulder, and ending at the third at the lower waist. The golems quickly fell part, and ended up like the others. He made his way to the next golem, which was one with a sword. The only thing differing this one from the others so far, is that it made the first move, it held its sword and did a forward thrust, to strike Saito's chest. Saito however, with his new ablities, was able to easily parry the attack and impale it through the gut, also taking an upward swing so as to make the cut, more effective. At this point, there was only one more enemy, excluding Guiche himself, who at this point, looked like he was going to wee his pants. The young familiar decided not to be fancy this time, and went for a simple decapitation, however this golem instead of having any weapons carried a shield. Saito being who he was, wasn't very patient with this valkyrie, so instead of attacking it, he quickly made several slashes, seemingly in a star-shaped fashion, causing the shield obstacle to break. Not having anything other then its fists, the golem, accepted its defeat, and received the inevitable decapitation. Satisfied with the last valkyrie's disintegration, Saito made his way over to Guiche, considerably slowly. The simple intensity of Saito was too much for him to bare, and he fell backwards on his bum, and shook his head in disbelief. Saito continued his way to him regardless and pointed his sword directly in front of the playboy's face.

"Do you submit yet?" He asked, making a small cut on Guiches' cheek, causing a bit of blood to come out. This action, needless to say, scared him shitless, both for his life and appearance.

"I...I submit, you win!" Guiche whined, still shocked, and terrified by this encounter._ My first loss...and it was against a plebian familiar...with a sword..._

Saito gave a satisfied nod and dropped the sword into the ground, in between Guiches' legs, almost hitting a rather important asset. This action also served to frighten the douchey mage. Saito looked back to the crowd, who again were all dumbfounded, but that expression quickly changed from confusion to cheers. If Saito knew how to smile appropriately, he would definitely have done so by now, and it would have been a cocky one at that. Saito saw Louise coming towards him, but that was all he saw, before blackness overcame him. The cheering has now stopped, and some expressions changed to worried ones, some looked towards Guiche, silently accusing him of being the cause, of which he bowed his head in stubbornness. Louise also stopped in her tracks and looked towards her fainted familiar lying on the ground, she shook her head, thinking that this may be the end of his life...because of stupidity of fighting a noble.

**WILL SOMEBODY HELP MY FAMILIAR!?**

**Okay and screw it, enough of that, I'm sorry I can't remember if I promised if Siesta would be in this one or not but I don't believe she was, so instead I promise she will be in the beginning of the next one instead, that works well doesn't it? A question for you viewers, should I stop censoring f*ck or just leave it as it is? Also again I must apologize I started this story like a week after I posted the last chapter and I finished about 1/3 of the way through, but I really just couldn't be bothered with writing a battle scene, and when I remembered that I had to, all motivation left me so I am just not finishing it at 11/26/2012 and 6:34 pm...I have been working on this for about 8 hours now, bloody hell xD Speaking of the battle scene, this was the first one I have ever done, so could you awesome viewers, please let me know what ya thought? or if you have any tips, you can either message me or drop a review, either one is appreciated. Also again it has been a while so I kind of forget what my old writing style was, so it may have changed at wherever I started, but maybe it didn't I don't know, but oh well. Also as for my lateness, the chapters may come in a bit later than most (Probably not as late as this one) because I am genuinely writing the first chapter for around 163 stories now, so it's a bit troublesome. Oh yeah if you haven't noticed, because of my ignorance, instead of finishing this chapter, I ended up posting a chapter for a Dragonaut, kodomo no Jikan and World Only God Knows, stories xD Umm...I think there is only one thing left to say right now and that is that the next chapter should be relatively short (that's a warning xD) because it will basically be Saito, waking up and then going on a mission to retrieve his laptop again, but because of it be shorter (it may actually being considerably long, who know? xD) it should be posted relatively soon as well, so look forward to it...Yeah I think I've posted everything now...If you have any questions in general for me, or if you want me to change something like my style of writing, or something that you think I should be doing in my story (Cause again I'm ignorant) drop me a message and or a review, I will, try to answer, change to the best of my abilities, or as far as I am willing to go, and with that said...**

**~ Auf Wiedersehen**


	6. Maybe She Isn't So Bad

**Man it feels...sort of good to be back...but still I can't believe I'm just now starting on the day I was planning to get the story out xD I guess that's just how it works with me. Hmm, lets see...what did I say I was going to do this chapter...? ...Oh right! I was going to have Saito find his laptop, and introduce Siesta. As of this chapter I'm going to stop censoring now! Yeah! Good for me... Also, I'm sure it may be subtle, but...I'm going to try and make Saito...a little less of an ass... for those of you who enjoy him that way...trust me...he is still going to be an ass, just not as big as he was x3 Also as I stated before, this may not be as long as most of the ones I right, but hey, what can you do, I am currently writing chapters for a bunch of things, my fingers can't take the pressure xD But I am going to try and shoot for at least 2000 or higher, that should be decent enough I think :3 One more thing I should add, but should probably get your opinion on is this: I think I might should change the first chapter a bit, well Saito's back story at least. As someone has stated before, it is a bit cliché' and probably kills my viewers xD SO once again as I have stated before, I thank you for your continued support!**

**Now for my responding...I should really probably just send messages xD but then again some of these people don't even have accounts :3**

**Speedguitar97: Thank you :3 I apologize for not updating frequently, as I have stated (several time I'm sure) I am working on quite a few stories, and whereas this story is probably my top priority I also want to make my Shakugan no Shana story a top priority as well, though the other stories...I really know about them xD Again, thank you x3 It makes me feel kind of good, to hear words of praise for my creations :3 Although I suppose praise and insulting are just two sides of the same sheet, although I prefer a certain one of those sides... xD Thank you again, kind of surprised to hear about me doing well on that, it was my first fight scene after all xD But am I really going into detail? You are one of a couple of reviews that have said that, oh well no matter xD I will try, count on me...governor? x3**

**Sallen: I am going to respond to you anyway my cheeky, grammar hound cousin! Thanks, and...thanks, I guess? xD Yes...we are... xD again, your are one of a couple that comment on my details x3 ...crap...I always try and watch out for that as I write xD although it becomes quite a pain sometimes...especially considering that I just post my chapters as soon as I get them done x3 ...No you are not kidding...that is your one goal in life xD Yes, yes, I'm going to stop I get it xD Don't worry I only choke the life out of you, when you screw up in real life, by the way let me know if you want me to choke the life out of anyone who messes with you :3 That was done and done cousin...those always end up long...**

**Lost Guy: Thank you xD Yeah I could imagine, I couldn't be bothered with checking it in the manga, and my internet sucks too much, to watch it online... Yay, I got an A xD ...Alright, you do that Yoda xD**

**Uhh...alright man, xD I won't pry...actually I might pry later on, maybe in a few chapters when you won't expect me xD Thank you, yeah not really sure how, but they always end up with a whole bunch of words in them xD Yeah...I'm stopping xD**

**And I would reply to the 'Anonymous' but this seems like it needs to be a shout out to all of my readers:Yes, he is out of character...this has a OOC Saito xD And yes, I have no idea what is or will happen in the story, I don't have an official end, I don't know how long it will be, but hey for me it's more fun to write that way, it would be lame if I knew exactly what was going to happen, so yes if you want to put it as 'me not knowing what I'm doing' then yes, that's fine. Regardless I am going to write :D Plus, I 'self-sabotaged' myself, simply because, outside of school, that was basically the first real thing, I had ever written. I planning on everyone thinking it was crap, however since that's not the actual case, I am quite satisfied with myself x3 Also you ask why should you read it...well, I'm not saying you have to, I just write to write, not because I want to improve my skills, or because I'm desperate for praise, it's just something I wanted to do, but if you want a more straightforward answer, ask the people who are still reading this story... by the way, this was not spite, I don't even know who that was after all xD**

**Like I think I have stated previously...Screw disclaimers, this is fanfiction dammit!**

Chapter 5

Maybe she isn't so bad...

Saito heard Louise's words, even though he was unconscious. He heard the worry that was in her voice, if she could even be capable of that. He couldn't move, to comfort her, and even in his dream-like state, he wasn't capable of smiling. He could only lie there in comatose. He could hear the world around him, he could almost see what was going on in his mind, but for some reason he still couldn't open his eyes.

_I guess I really am asleep...how did this happen...I guess that...ability, takes one hell of a toll huh? _He thought to himself, his physical form still lying on the ground where he had passed out, Louise by his side. _I can feel her... ... ...why the hell is she touching me? ...Oh god dammit ..she's crying again...man this sucks. How is it, that I make her cry even when I'm unconscious?_

As soon as Saito finished his inner thoughts, he felt himself being lifted, but nothing touching his actual body. In the outside world, Louise had just now stepped away from Saito's body, and was looking toward Guiche.

"It's your fault that this happened, so use you magic to bring him to my room." Guiche looked at her, trying to see if she was serious, then when he saw that he was, he looked towards the remaining crowd of students, who continued to stare at him.

Weighing his options of, submitting once again and taking the familiar to Louise's room, or leaving and ruining what reputation he had left, Guiche chose the only option that made sense, "Alright, fine, I'll bring the bastard to your room." He said, rather reluctantly, not wanting to make Saito's life anymore convenient.

With that said, Guiche stood up, still wobbly from his battle, _Why is that... familiar the only one that receives sympathy? I'm the one that lost! He is such a greedy bastard! _Guiche thought to himself in spite. He bent back down to grab his rose shaped wand, that had been dropped when he fell. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Saito as he concentrated his magic to the tip of the rose and spoke the incantation for levitating, (Which I wouldn't know, so I'm going to use this instead :3) "Wingardium...Leviosa!" As soon as the words were spoken, Saito was lifted a few feet into the air.

Inside Saito's mind, he was trying to make sense of what was just said, _...Did he...no...just no..._ He thought about it more before deciding that he had heard correctly the first time, _...Considering...that what I think I heard, really was what he said... that means that this world... is where H*rr* fucking P*tt*r came from... holy shit... if I ever break away from my life of rejected slavery and I get back to the real world, I swear to god I'm going to find a way to sue the crap out of those companies. _

Whilst Saito was coming up with ideas, on making money, Guiche was starting to walk to the school's door. However before he made it there, an idea came into his head and he began to smile. He and Louise, which was the only one that bothered to come along, were about seven feet away from the door and closing in, but instead Guiche initiated his simple plan, regardless of how disgraceful it would make him seem. As he took his next step, he made sure that he walked into his other foot, and by doing so he tripped himself, causing him to fall on to the ground, smiling, it caused Saito to fly head first into the wall of the dorm. Louise ran up to Saito, who was now on the ground, with a now red colored head. Then she looked over at Guiche who was standing back up, and once again carrying Saito.

"Heh, oops, guess I tripped." He said slyly, with his eyes closed, but when he opened them again he saw Louise's angry face, making him wish he had kept his eyes shut.

She walked a step closer to Guiche, her head down and bangs covering her eyes. When she looked up her eyes expression was dark, and it sent a chill of Guiche's spine.

"You... **stupid clumsy bastard!**" Louise was now up in the air, God fucking knows how, and dropped kicked him with both legs, sending his head to the ground, and his wand out of his hand.

Although because her action sent the wand away, it automatically sent Saito flying as well. After seeing this her mouth gaped opened in shock as she jumped off of Guiche's head, which she was perched on top of.

"Now look what you did, you short-tempered migit." Guiche said, standing up and cleaning himself off.

"Shut up!" She yelled, once again running to where Saito had landed.

In the living rag doll's head, Saito was starting to become dizzy, as his inner self started to stumble around. _Just what the hell are they doing to me out there!? As soon as I wake up I'm going to fucking send that asshole to the hospital! ...Actually do they even have those here? _His thoughts were interrupted, as he was being lifted in the air once more. Saito didn't have much to do inside of his head, it was spacious, but the only thing inside his thoughts was a consciousness in the shape of his physical body, which he was currently possessing. _...Damn I can't wait until I wake up. _He though, mentally sighing.

_...You better wake up soon..._ Louise thought, still following Guiche, who had lowered his wand slightly, so Saito wouldn't hit his head. Although this had to be informed to him by Louise, who knew that he would try a similar stunt if she hadn't. They were now almost up the stairs, and when they reached the top, they were already nearing her room. The entire walk over, was filled with a silence, that neither of them minded. They passed a couple of more doors, before finally reaching hers. Guiche waited for Louise to open the door, since he was slightly occupied with her familiar, she did so and they both walked inside.

"Where do you want me to lay him down?" Guiche asked, growing tired from the events that have been playing out one after the other.

Louise looked at her bed, and then to the hay pile that he normally slept in. She began to concentrate, as if mentally asking someone for the answer. Guiche stared at her, in confusion for a minute before sighing as he continued to wait. After another minute of waiting, Louise's eyes shot open, now pointing at her chosen option.

Guiche snickered slightly as he saw her pointing towards the hay pile by her bed, "My, aren't you considerate."He said sarcastically, earning a glare from Louise.

"S-shut up! It's more than enough for my familiar!" She said, swinging her head to the right, avoiding eye contact with Guiche.

He chuckled once again as he brought his wand down and to the left, carrying Saito to his resting place. Louise nodded to the blonde haired mage signaling for him to leave, which he did with pleasure, finally ready to go try and make up with Montmorency. She looked at Saito's sleeping form, after she heard the door shut, and she walked over to him. She looked down at him when she was a step away from him, she noticed that he had a peaceful look on his face, but that might have been because he was sent even further into sleep, due to her and Guiche's actions outside. She frowned at the thought and bent down next to her familiar. Seeing his face, she was reminded of the fight he had with Guiche, at the moment when he had summoned his next set of Valkyries, _Did... did I call him Saito? _She thought about it harder to, try convince herself that she had not, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself, it always ended up back at the point. When she had finally determined that she had called him by his name, a light blush came to her cheeks, _H-h-he is just a familiar! I shouldn't get so worked up over it! _She repeated these words in her head a couple of times, before she started to calm down. After a few more minutes of waiting in her room, she decided she should get some rest, just as her familiar was.

She walked over to her closet, and took out some of her clothes, _Stupid familiar, you're supposed to help with these kind of trivial tasks... _She thought, with a pout on her face. She began to undress, dropping her clothes on the floor, one after the other, and when she was finished with that she through her nightgown over her head, and slipped on. When she finished, she walked over to her bed and hopped in, waiting for sleep to overtake her, and when it finally had, a thought came to her head, _...Goodnight... ... ...Saito..._

In Saito's head he tried to think about his current situation, _Okay...I'm unconscious, I am well aware of that...I am no longer airborne... that is a god damn relief... and the texture under me is familiar... meaning that I'm sleeping on that stupid hay pile again... that little bitch... I suppose it doesn't matter anyway, regardless It's not like I'm going to be waking up anytime soon... _Those were Saito's last thoughts, as his dreams started to take over, leaving behind his thoughts of emptiness.

Day one

**~With Louise**

It was now morning, and Louise sat up from her bed and stretched. She kicked her feet over the side of her bed. When she jumped off she landed on top of Saito, and when she felt, an unknown feeling under her feet, she looked down, and saw what exactly it was. As soon as she realized she was on top of her familiar, she jumped off in a rush, and ran to her closet, to get dressed in her school uniform. After doing this, she grabbed her wand, and walked out the door, taking another glance at Saito before leaving.

(Basically the rest of her day, went on with failed spells, explosions, unconscious teachers, and more teasing from her classmates :3)

**~With Saito**

Saito's dream world has now left him, actually it left him after Louise took the liberty of jumping on top of him. So now an empty space, filled his head in its place. _Strange... I didn't know it was possible for me to have a dream... well I suppose this world, could change anybody... _He was once again in his sub-conscience form, looking around the space he was given, seeing that it was once again empty, he sighed, but as he was about to return to his thoughts, he felt, some sort of cloth on his head. It was wet, and warm, he knew that someone else was in the room, although he figured it was still Louise, so he didn't pay any mind to it. Although he had to wonder, _Does Louise even know how to take care of someone? _

**~End day one**

Day two

**~With Louise**

Louise had once again woken up and took a look over to where Saito was sleeping, hoping that by this point he would be awake, but seeing that he wasn't caused her to worry slightly. She got off of her bed, making sure that Saito, wasn't going to be the floor today. She then walked over to her closet and proceeded to get changed. After getting done with that, she walked over to a chair that was by a small table in the corner of her room and sat down, waiting for someone. After about a five minute wait, a girl walked into her room. This girl was dressed like a maid, she had short black hair, and to Saito, would appear Japanese.

"Siesta, help me move my familiar to the bed." Louise ordered to the maid, who had jumped, startled from her unexpected voice. When she recollected her thoughts, she turned to Louise and bowed, signaling an agreement between the two, although the decision to move him to the bed had shocked Siesta, considering the ranks between the familiar and her.

They both walked over to Saito's hay pile, and both got on one side of him, Louise at his head, and Siesta at his feet. They both bent down and each grabbed either side of him, as they hauled him on top Louise's bed. The task itself was a strain on Louise, considering her small stature, but for Siesta, it was a rather easy task.

Siesta bowed to Louise and then spoke in a polite manner, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Louise nodded as Siesta lifted herself back to full height.

"Actually yes, I want you to take care of Saito today, I am going to be in town to get something." Louise spoke, already collecting the supplies she would need for her trip to town.

Siesta tilted her head in confusion, but decided to comply anyway, "Very well, but may I ask where you're going?" She decided to ask, even though it was none of her business.

"I'm going to get something that should wake him up." She said, while sliding on her shoes.

Siesta nodded and watched as Louise left the room, she then looked over Saito, wondering why a noble is going through so much for him.

**~With Saito**

_...I hope I wake up soon, it's too boring to be asleep all of the time, even arguing with Louise was better than this... actually I thought I had escaped days like this... _The surroundings of his consciousness still remain blank, as he waits to wake up. _You know, I would have thought that since I am awake as my consciousness, I would be abl to choose to wake up..._

Day 3

**~With Louise**

... ... ~Nothing

**~With Saito**

Saito, who still couldn't find anything to do, decided to sit down and tried to concentrate, _Okay, so what is it that I'm going to do if I get out of here? _Saito asked, over thinking the fact that he may not wake up. _Might just kick Guiche's ass again... actually maybe some other time. ...That taste still hasn't left my mouth... that stuff was horrible, just what the hell did you make me drink anyway? _Saito started to remember last night, when Louise had lifted his head up, and stuck the neck of a vial into his mouth, forcing him to drink whatever it was that she had bought. _Maybe I should kick her ass instead... ... ... no never mind, I need to do something that isn't counterproductive... _Then an idea came to mind, _**The laptop! **__How the hell could I forget about it!? That damned thing is the reason I'm here in the first place... _Just as Saito was about to let out his frustration, a feeling of awareness overtook him.

**~He's finally awake, thank fucking God.**

Saito shot up from his laid down position, and in turn he heard a shriek of surprise. He looked over to his left but didn't see anyone. Realizing this he shot his head to the right, and got ready to draw his knife... which was no longer with him. When his head finished its swing, he came face to face with a girl in a maid uniform and short black hair.

_She look Japanese... holy shit am I back in Japan? _His gaze shifted to his right and then back to the girl in front of him, _Didn't think so. So who the hell is she? _

The two continued stare at each other, Saito's eyes filled with intensity, and Siesta's filled with the awkwardness that surrounded the two of them. Saito blinked twice, but continued his ruthless staring contest, whereas Siesta just smiled awkwardly, but not receiving any sort of response to it, she dropped the smile and continued to stare.

After a long while, Saito broke the never-ending staring and spoke, "... Who the fuck are you?" He eased up a bit, starting to lean back on to the bed, which he hadn't realized he was on yet.

Siesta on the other hand, nearly fell out of the chair that she was sitting on from the bluntness of his words, "U-um, I am... Siesta, I have been helping miss Valliere take care of you.

Saito thought about this for a moment and remembered that he had felt another pair of hands on him, however he still didn't know the reason why he had been touched.

"When I was sleeping, I felt to pairs of hands, one pair on my feet, another on my head, and I assume that was you and Louise. Why were you touching me, or should I say carrying me?" He spoke, giving her a glare.

Siesta was slightly taken aback, both by the fact that he was aware of this, and by the fact that he calls his mistress by her given name.

She coughed and answered the boy, who was anticipating a reasonable response, "My, I'm surprised that you were so aware of your surroundings, even though you were knocked out." She smiled as she finished but Saito just spoke quickly afterwards, "Don't change the subject, why the hell were you touching me?" He deadpanned at having to repeat his question.

Siesta's eye twitched, either in annoyance or surprise from his bluntness, but either way she answered him, " W-well, told me to help her transport you from the hay pile there on the ground," She pointed to his original bedding, "to her bed, which is what you're laying on right now." After hearing her say this, Saito looked below him, and noticed that he was indeed sitting on Louise's bed.

He sighed, and slid the palm of his hand down his face, "So... where did she sleep? Actually, scratch that, where is she now?" He asked, growing annoyed by the fact that he has had to talk to a stranger for so long.

" Well there is one answer to both of those questions, she slept in the chair by that table, and that is where she is currently still sleeping." She said, still in wonder of why, Louise is doing this much, just for her familiar.

Saito's mouth gaped open slightly, and he sighed again, "What the hell was that idiot thinking? Well here's another question, just how the hell did I wake up so fast, I felt like it would have been at least week when I was pissing about in my self-consciousness." Every single thing he had said in his sentence had taken Siesta by surprise, but at this point she decided it would be best not to ask any questions... just answer them.

"Well, yesterday went to the town on one of the horses to buy a special herb to wake you up." She once again smiled, as Saito was piecing together what he was told.

"...So... the shit that tasted so bad last night...was a herb... fucking figures..." He sighed and stared at Siesta, _Damn she smiles alot... if she does that all day, it proves my suspicions that she is a strange person. _

Saito gave her a questioning look, to which she just nodded, misunderstanding him for asking if what she said was true. Although by doing this, Saito has more or less, decided to stay away from her. During this unspoken conversation, Saito turned his head and stared at Louise, whose head was cushioned, comfortably on top of her arms.

_I guess she's not so bad after all... of course, she still has her issues, but I suppose that could be dealt with. _He continued to stare at her with an edge of intensity, before finally shifting his gaze to Siesta, "...Do... you have anything left to say, or are we done here?" He asked with his automatic bluntly stoic tone.

"Eh? Uh... no, there isn't anything, um... please excuse me!" She yelled, already headed for the door, before halting at Saito's hand.

"Well then I'll give you something to." Siesta felt a chill go up her spine as he said this, _S-scary..._

"W-w-what i-is it?" Her voice was shaky, but could easily be heard, Saito noticed this and tried to calm her down before it all went to hell.

"Calm down, all I want you to do is look after Louise while I go take care of some business. Can you do that?" He was rewarded with a nod, which he gave back a nod of his own as he let go of her shoulder and walked over to where Louise rested.

He was once again staring at her sleeping form, but instead of continuing his staring, he raised his hand and placed it on her head. He then began to lightly ruffle her hair, afterwards he walked to the door, not bothering to spare Siesta another glance.

Siesta released her breath and looked over to Louise, _Your familiar is extremely frightening, I wish you luck . _And almost as if on cue Louise began to stir, and shortly after slightly opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light before opening them. She stretched her arms from her sitting position, and straightened her posture. She looked to her right and saw Siesta who was smiling and held her hand up in a small wave. Louise nodded to her sleepily, and then looked over to her bed. When she saw that her familiar was no longer resting there, her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open.

She stood up, slightly wobbling from being tired. When she regained her footing, she turned to Siesta and pointed to where Saito should be laying, "Where is Sai- ... my familiar!?" Siesta just let out a small awkward chuckle in response.

"Your... familiar told me to take care of you, while he attended to some business, however he never specified exactly where it was he was going." Her awkward smile still remained as Louise's irritation and rage heightened.

She balled up her fist and her hands started to shake in frustration, "What the hell kind of business could he have!? He just woke up! And he didn't think to tell me he was awake!? What the hell is his problem!?" She turned her head towards Siesta in a swift motion, "How long ago was it before he left?" She asked, trying to regain what composure she had beforehand.

"Umm, he happened to leave as you were waking up, so not too long ago..." She didn't have time to say anymore since Louise was now chuckling evilly to herself, then with a fluid motion she whipped her head up and ran out the door, not even bothering to change. Siesta's body was now twitching from the intensity that was just displayed, _ , I wish you luck as well...with such a scary master. _Siesta then fell to her knees, and waited for their return.

Saito was already down the stairs by the time Louise left her room, and he was set on finding someone that knew where he should look first, because frankly, he didn't have a God damn clue where to start. Actually the only place he knew at this school was the eating hall, and the clearing where he fought Guiche. Saito sighed as he continued to run, wanting to bump into someone, preferably not Guiche though. He continued his trek through the door leading outside, meanwhile, Louise was in pursuit, halfway down the stairs, and already starting to sweat.

"Stupid dog, where the hell are you!?" If she weren't already nearing the bottom, she would have more than likely woke up the people in any of the neighboring rooms.

Saito heard someone yelling from inside the building, but he didn't pay any mind to it, he decided to continue running to find someone. That's when he thought of an idea. He turned around and headed back towards the way he came, trying to track down the voice he heard, if he was lucky it wouldn't be someone he knew.

Louise was now down the stairs and was now running out the door. She ran with her head facing towards the ground, she kept muttering the same thing over and over, "Stupid dog... stupid dog... stupid dog... stupid dog..." She was starting to lift her head, and when she did she ran straight into someone, causing her to fall back on her bum, "Ow, that hurt..." She muttered to herself, as she looked up to see who it was that she had run into.

Once she saw that the person she head butted in the chest was the one that she had been chasing, she instantly leapt to her feet, making Saito take a step back. She had a mad look on her face, as she stared up at Saito, who had a undetermined look on his.

"Where the hell were you going!? Didn't you have half a mind to tell me when you finally woke up!? You caused me enough trouble when you were asleep, and now your causing me more now that your awake!" She was furious, but Saito, just shrugged.

"Well, what I do isn't really any of your business, regardless of me being 'your familiar'," He spoke these words loosely, and by doing so, Louise, started to become a little less angry and what seemed more like disappointment, "and if you must know, I was headed to find my lap- the silver book, that you said was confiscated by Professor Co- something."

Louise looked down, somewhat annoyed that he still hadn't learned the roles, but also depressed, partially because of the same thing, she then looked up to his face to speak, "I think you mean Professor Colbert, I will lead you to him." She spoke calmly, which confused Saito, but he decided to wait and ask, when they were back in the room.

"Then please do." He said, short and simply, but by saying please, he returned the shock to Louise who just hesitantly nodded.

_Since when the hell does he say please? Oh, well I suppose I don't actually know anything about him... that's what we were supposed to do at the small get together a few days ago..._

"Although, your attire is a bit off." Saito said, pointing out that she was still in her sleeping gown.

When Louise looked down to see what she was wearing , a blush came to her face and she hit Saito in the gut, as she ran back to her room to change.

_For God's sake, I just woke up, no need to put me back to sleep. _He thought, while watching Louise's retreating form. _Well at least she's back to normal I suppose... but now I have to wait for her to change... shit. _

Saito waited for about ten minutes, keeping himself occupied with his thoughts, and thinking of questions that wanted to ask Louise, _Now that I think of it I hardly know anything about her, maybe I should try and get to know her sometime... _As he thought this, Louise was returning to him, with proper clothing on. She stopped near him, catching her breath. She bent over, hands on her knees, and her face looking up at Saito with one eye open.

He stared at her for a minute before speaking, "Come on lets go." She was slightly taken aback, considering that she was pretty sure that he knew how tired she was.

"W...what the hell... are you talking... about? I... I'm too tired to move... anymore right now." She was still slowly catching her breath as she continued to look at Saito.

"Well I sure as hell ain't letting you ride on my back anymore, and you're too embarrassed to be carried the other way, so we'll do it this way instead." He held out his arm in a small gesture, which only confused her.

"What... are you expecting me... to do?" She gave a questioning look which signaled for Saito to explain.

"It's simple, just hold onto my arm, and lean on me while you give me directions, sort of like how we were doing with the bathroom, only this time there's less of a chance of me getting pissed on." As he spoke, Louise's face turned red and not just from exhaustion,

"W-w-w-w-what!? N-n-n-n-no way!" Her blush started to grow, and it grew more when Saito took the liberty of putting her arm around his.

"Just deal with it, your tired from running, and I suppose this is the least I can do after the trouble I caused. Any objections left?" Louise faced her head down to hide her now cherry face, and shook her head, "Good, now let's go."

Louise lifted her head slightly, to see where they were headed and when they were inside the main building she started to give directions, though her voice was a bit distant, "L-left... ... r-r-right... ... upstairs... ... s-s-straight... ... I-it's the r-r-room on the right..." Saito had followed each direction he was given, noticing how shaky her voice was.

_Is she becoming sick now? That won't be good... _He placed his other hand on her shoulder, making her look up, he then signaled for her to let go of his arm, which she did with haste. He then placed his right hand on her left shoulder, and gently had her sit down. After he knew she was fine he opened the door and walked in, closing it after him.

"Hello young lad, I see you're feeling better. Congratulations on your victory against Guiche, I must say I was quite surprised." Saito looked at the man in front of him, analyzing him before speaking.

"Hello... yes I am and... ... thank... you?" It was formed as a question be Colbert understood the reasoning and let it be.

"What can I do for you today? Do you need to borrow something or..." His voice trailed off, letting Saito know that he should speak.

"Yes... when I first arrived here, I should have had a... a 'silver book' I was told that you had it, so I came here to get it back." Professor Colbert gave a look of understanding and nodded to him.

"Ah yes, actually I have it right here." He said showing Saito a desk filled with all sorts of random bits.

Saito gave a confused look before asking, "...What do you mean it's here, all I see are about a million bits of other things." Saito started to become wary of the man in front of him.

"Yes, the book that was lying by you, it was mechanical so I took the liberty of taking it apart so I could better analyze it, the pieces in front of me are the parts that I retrieved from it." He spoke with a smile, and closed eyes, where as Saito had a look of shock on his face.

Saito's expression darkened, and he took a few steps closer, and then some more, until he reached where Professor Colbert was standing. He grabbed him by the collar of his rob and looked him the eye, with an evil and furious look.

**WHAT...THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?**

**Okay enough of that xD I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :3 Yayz, I am glad that I'm done though, poor Saito, his life keeps going straight to hell xD I feel like I may have gone overboard for my quota of 2,000 words... well... shit xD I just know that I'm going to be forgetting something in these author notes, and when I do, I'm just going to have to post it in the beginning of the next Author notes xD I can not stay on task for too long at all... Oh yeah I spent basically my entire day making this story, so I hope you all did indeed enjoy it x3 Also I apologize if some of my words are missing an 'e' for some reason my keyboard is messing up...or at least the 'e' is, and it just isn't going in sometimes unless I press it hard enough... meh, maybe I'll check over it later xD Well anyway please let me know what you thought, or what you think that I need/should change... maybe I'll actually do it... although... ... ...meh xD But yeah leave a review with that information in it or just send me a message, but be warned, if you send me a message, I'm probably going to keep the conversation going as long as possible xD :P Hmm, I guess also check out my profile from time to time, to see the ideas for my new stories, they are nearing the bottom of the page, (Although the stories with description and name and etc. is still coming together, it takes a lot of time to get those down, especially with all the ideas I have planned.) SO if you want, take a look at those, you can also let me know what story of those you want done, or if you want just give me an anime to do a story over, and if I haven't watched the anime, then I'll go watch it first xD Or I suppose manga too, yeah... anime and manga you want me to write about, I come up with ideas fast, or hell, you can give me your own ideas, if your too lazy to write it yourself x3 ...I think I need to end this author note here...I need to go to bed xD Well again leave a review or message me or something...or just leave the page, any of the three is fine xD In any case...**

**(This one is real creative... xD)**

** ~Goodbye **


	7. My First Christmas

**Ello, welcome to the next chapter o.o I don't know why I decided to write today, because to be honest, I'm supposed to be working on chapters for other stories, NOT this one x3 And I was re-reading chapter 1...yeah...I am completely tempted to change that chapter in its entirety xD I was reading the reviews, and a message I received... some people kinda want Colbert dead now xD I might kill him off later on, but for now he plays a part in the story, so sorry about that xD Oh, and I think there was only one reason I got in the mood to write this chapter actually x3 Actually maybe two... anyway, my first reason is that I was looking at Familiar of Zero pictures on Deviantart xD It just got me in the mood x3 And my second reason has to do with the fact that I had a dream about this story last night... I can't remember all the details of it, hardly any of it actually, all I can remember is that Saito and Louise were both... **_**very**_** 'dere' as opposed to the normal 'tsun' ... and that it was no where freaking near, where the story currently is xD So, I'm not sure what was happening so you can all leave that to your imagination x3 I on the other hand will be trying to remember preferably for a later on chapter x3 Okay, another thing I have to say refers back to an earlier review, that review saying something about staying away from the canon, or something around those lines. I think I have an official reply for that x3 I do believe I plan on straying from the original canon, you know just to keep things fresh, (Plus I haven't exactly... watched the first season for a while...) however I do plan to use certain scenes of canon material so I can use it to my personal advantage... an example being the fight with Guiche x3 Speaking of that asshole, one of my reviews included him being killed... trust me... I am VERY tempted to do that... however I feel that I need him for some of the rare future scenes that I have actually planned ahead on x3 so...maybe after those scenes... I suppose that same thing applies to Colbert... so... well... shit. Also normally, I at least plan the first paragraph for each chapter... however this time, I'm just going to have to wing it xD I genuinely don't know what the hell I'm doing from this point on x3 And I suppose it's just going to get, that much more awkward for me when I have to come up with more plots and enemies, and fights and... oh god I'm really starting to hate this... lets just get on with the story before I start refusing to write...**

**But first... my oh so traditional review replies...**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well.. not much to reply to x3 I already sent you the messages x3**

**TheDielttante: xD That is certainly good to hear, I hope that I can keep to your expectations :3 And will do! x3**

**Lost Guy: xD As I stated before, sadly I need him for a later date. So at the moment... I can't :| As for Guiche... he may have less experience in life then the teacher... so think of that as you will x3 And thank you xD Glad to hear it... read it...?**

**ShadowFreddyRaven: De hecho lo hacen ... En realidad no he tenido en mucho tiempo ... tal vez voy a hacer precisamente eso. : 3**

**(For English readers I am saying, Indeed they do... I haven't really had any in a while... maybe I'll do just that. :3) I am using Google translator for that... I hope it did it properly...**

**For those that I didn't message about it, I will let you know of the reason for the delay right now. For this chapter I was, and am still planning for it to be at least 10,000 words or more. Also I am going to try to implement some Christmas into this chapter as well, I suppose in a way it is my Christmas spirit to you all :D So... MERRY LATE, EARLY, AND/OR ON-TIME CHRISTMAS!**

_**WARNING: A LOT OF FREAKING WORDS!**  
_

_Chapter...7?_

A Christmas in a Magical World

From outside the door, Louise hear Saito's voice. She could hear the anger and she could hear his words. Just from those two simple things... she knew that someone, within the net few minutes, would die. Although she still hadn't caught her breath yet, regardless of how long it had been, and just continued to sit there, wondering just what the hell her familiar was doing. She began to rock back and forth in her cradled position, trying to ignore the sounds that were coming from within the room behind her. She thought it may be best to try and sleep, although the thought of sleep with her pissed familiar nearby, didn't seem like a very good plan to her. She waited for nearly five minutes, the noise had failed to cease, and by this point she was simply irritated.

She stood up from her resting spot, and wobbled from her lack of recent movement. Her head darted towards the door in slight anger, and she made her way to the door slowly. She reached out for the handle to open the door, and by the time she grabbed it, there was a thud coming from inside the room. The sound of this made her react on instinct, causing her to swing the door open. However when the door was fully opened, the image that was in front of her, was extremely shocking...

**_Six minutes prior..._**

Colbert's collar was in the grip of the pissed off familiar, Saito, and even for a rather powerful mage, he was currently scared shitless from the teenagers' intensity. The rage was clear on his face, and that didn't help to ease him in the slightest. He would have tried to continue the eye contact so as to figure out the source of his anger. Saito however, has a different thought in mind.

He lifted the arm he was using to grab Colbert, and in the process lifted him up. This action, needless to say, wasn't very comforting for the teacher. Colbert continued his gaze at at the young familiar from his heightened position and the look in his eye was not one to be taken lightly. The mage was forming a plan, but before being able to finish it the young familiar who had him in his grasp took the liberty of throwing the the teacher headfirst into one of the small bookshelves that had been laying in the middle of the room.

_This kid is too strong for his own good. No wonder he beat Guiche! Regardless how much of an ass that kid was, he was considered to be quite strong... at least within his class... and compared to the girl with a habit of blowing up... _He shook himself out of his thoughts as Saito began to walk closer to him. His head was looking up at the young familiar as he decided on his plan of action. As Saito continuously came closer, Colbert held out his arms, as though he ere shoving someone away. The confusing gesture did indeed make him come to a halt. His face held confusion as Professor Colbert retracted his right arm, but kept the left one out in a gesture that signaled to stop. He then used his free arm to push himself back up, hoping that the demon child would stay at bay long enough to get a few words in.

After he was now standing at full height, Saito had let both of his arms fall to his side, but continued his cold stare towards the teacher. At the very least he would have him say his last words before murdering the bastard. Colbert was well aware of the glare he was receiving, his final decision was the only civil one... compromise. He closed both of his yes, and balled his fist as he brought it to his mouth and cleared his throat.

After reopening his eyes he began to speak, "_Ahem,_ I can see that you are... rather angry at me- Damn straight." He got interrupted, but decided to ignore it and carry on regardless, " However, if you are going to be angry... I would at least like to know the reason behind your actions." Saito's jaw dropped slightly and his began to squint, trying to process exactly what it was that he was just asked.

His mouth was closed, and his eyes had gone back to being stoic, a gaze that Colbert was not very comfortable with. After a few moments of staring Saito took action as he came forward in a fluid motion and once again had in his grasp by the collar. In Colbert's mind the sight of the eyes that were only a few inches in front of him, had pupils with the shape of a snake, and a gaze just as threatening. He was trying to hold on for breath, but no longer knew what to say at this moment of fear. _H-how can a child, a mere familiar no less, be so terrifying? It's... it's like he's staring into my very soul._

* * *

_(Yes Colbert... because Japanese teenagers can do that...)_

* * *

Colbert, decided that it would be best to wait for the familiar in front of him speak first, which didn't take too long to happen. Their gazes never left each other and Saito began to speak in a voice that was slightly rather hushed yet also firm, so as to not arouse suspicion from others outside, "I'm sorry but... **what the fuck do you mean, 'what am I angry about?' You broke my god damn laptop you bastard... what the hell do you expect?" **Colbert could, at the moment, only stay quiet, but this time not from fear, but from confusion instead.

_What is a 'laptop?' What a strange word... 'laptop' ... 'laptop' ..._ He continued to say the word over and over in his mind, no longer even paying attention to the person in front of him. He wasn't even aware of the fact that Saito was steadily shaking him, trying to recapture his attention. Needless to say, Colbert was to engrossed in his own mental analysis, that forcing him back to reality would only end in failure. Saito sighed as he pushed the teacher over, once again sending him to the floor. Surprising for Saito, this caught the professor's attention, and he was able to bring him back to reality. Colbert was sitting on the floor, using one arm to support himself, and the other to rub his head, which would definitely leave a bruise, if one hadn't already formed. After comforting his head slightly, he looked up at Saito, who by this point was no longer housing a livid face, but instead was holding one filled with pure irritation._  
_

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't still slightly scared of Saito, however he could definitely say that the aura around them both was a lot calmer. He once again stood up, standing slightly taller than Saito was, and he cleared his throat, for the second time, to speak, "I...I assume you mean the book I found... so it is known as Laptop..?" His question could make Saito sigh, as he knew that he now had to explain quite a few things...

* * *

(Colbert... you are too forgiving, and you are an idiot, and to some of the readers standards, you are just a douche bag... have fun with your life, at this rate your going to die very soon...)

* * *

Saito ran a hand down his face, and began to stare at Colbert for a moment, after accomplishing this he opened his mouth to speak, "No... it is not a book... at all. It is a laptop... and before you ask your question, a laptop is something too complicated for a medieval magician, nitwit like you or anyone else in this weird-ass place." Colbert nodded in genuine understanding, which gave Saito huge relief, "Well so far, you've proven to be a hell of a lot smarter than Louise, and that Douche, Guiche. Although that isn't exactly saying very much..." Colbert gave a small chuckle as he shook his head at the slight praise.

He looked at Saito, a smile still treading on his face, and began to speak, "Well, of course, it's only natural that I would be more intelligent, I am their Professor." He seemed to have a high opinion of himself, and that was something Saito decided to take note of... just for future reference. Colbert continued to stand with a smile on his face, more or less expecting an agreement from the temperamental familiar. Seeing that, that was the last thing he was about to hear, he continued with their conversation, "Well in any case, I think I understand what you are getting at now, basically your anger was caused by the sight of the broken... 'laptop' ... which I will assume belonged to you...?" He seemed sure of himself, but needed to ask, just for confirmation.

Saito thought about it for a moment, thinking of the real reason he had the laptop. In the end he went with the answer that would be less complicated, "Yes, and you were the asshole that broke it." Though the words were harsh and blunt, his actual tone no longer held any resentment. This didn't go by unnoticed by Colbert, however he decided that it would be best to hold a conversation with a... less furious... child.

He let go of any fear he had before, and gave a, awkwardly nervous smile as he once again began to speak, "Well... about that. I don't think that it would be impossible to fix it..." Saito gave an intense look, mentally threatening him if this turned out to be a lie. Colbert, noticed this and coughed slightly, and began talking, "Yes, um... well I did take it apart, but the process of putting it back together should be rather simple... so long as I have my wand and can remember where the pieces went... and taking into account that I need to be alive." His face sent a stern look toward Saito, who in response only nodded.

"Alright... well... fix it now, I came here to retrieve my laptop, and I'm not leaving until I get it... or until you're dead." Colbert gulped and gave a small nod.

"Well I hope it's fine if I fix it...I prefer not to die, so if you would please grab my wand. It's laying on the shelf over there." He said, pointing over to the right side of the room.

Saito sighed, and gave a small, disapproving nod, "Why the hell do I have to get it, this is all your fault old man." His voice was filled with annoyance, and Colbert couldn't help but send a glare at him, whilst his back was turned.

_What an insolent child, how can he speak to a noble like that!? It's a wonder that the child of the Valliere family can put up with him... _He shook his head as he waited for Saito to return with his wand. _Maybe with that wand, I can teach him a lesson... then again, he was able to defeat Guiche with relative ease... but I wonder how he would square off against a more elite mage such as I. _He looked over at the familiar, who by this point, had made contact with his wand. However something neither of them expected began to happen. As soon as Saito grabbed the wand, and began his trek back over to the mage the rune on his hand began to glow, just as it did when he had a grasp on his knife, or the summoned sword. Colbert's eyes went wide, and he quickly turned away from his desk and began to run towards Saito, going as fast as he could. Saito, who hadn't noticed anything quite yet, was quickly tackled as his vision was filled with the shininess of Colbert's bald head._  
_

Both the familiar and the teacher, tumbled over, landing with Colbert on top of Saito. Their position was extremely questionable and suggestive, but with no one in the room, there wasn't... too much of a problem. Colbert had one of his hands wrapped around Saito's, trying to grab his wand from it. His knee was positioned between Saito's legs, nearly landing a fatal blow. His other hand was positioned beside Saito's face, letting him stay in his somewhat hovered position. Their faces were at a distance of a couple of inches, Saito's trying to back away, but being unable to as he was already on the floor. Colbert's head on the other hand, stayed in the same place, trying to grasp the situation, and figuring out their position. Saito tried to struggle out, but he was genuinely pinned under the teacher.

At this time, both of their lives may have been screwed as the knob on the door began to twist open, and at this same time, Colbert began to realize exactly what position they were in, a blush of embarrassment came across his face. It was very bad for him, more or less so considering Saito's face was clear of any signs of embarrassment, just filled with annoyance. Regardless of being a teacher and around forty years of age, this was Colbert's first time being in such a position, with either male, or female.

Saito began to speak, as the door began to open, "Hey, asshole, mind getting the fuck off of me, before someone sees and misunderstands? Louise happens to be out there, and I'd prefer not trying to explain something else to that idiot." His voice was cold, and held harsh intentions, however Colbert was still too much in shock to move, or hear his words. The only thing that actually reacted to was the sound of the door, hitting the wall as it was now fully open, revealing a blushing, and shocked Louise.

_**Present time... and after those VERY eventful six minutes...**_

Louise opened the door, leading to Colbert's office, and the sight in front of her was one that she never expected to see. In front of her was her teacher on top of her familiar, in the most suggestive position she could imagine. Both of the males were facing her, Colbert's face carrying a blush, and Saito's an annoyed and disgusted face, which was directed to the older mage. She could only look at the scene, her face also holding a blush, and an endless look of shock. She began to stammer, but never got any words out. What could she say at a scene like this, what could she even ask? She didn't even know who to suspect, which to most would be rather surprising. Most would suspect the blushing teacher that was on top, however to her, it was all just a blur.

Saito decided it would be best to end this stare-down Colbert, obviously wasn't going to get off of him anytime soon, and Louise obviously wasn't going to do anything either. So regardless of being pinned, he was still able to move some of his limbs without restriction, and he sure as hell planned on doing exactly that. He looked away from Louise, who still couldn't say a single word, and looked towards the teacher above him, who also couldn't say anything. He sighed, in annoyance at the two of them, and began to move his leg as downward as he could, as though he were charging it to kick. And that is exactly what he did, as soon as he felt he had enough strength built up, he fired his left leg upward, slamming Colbert in his groin. This actin caused small tears to leak from his eyes, and tilted to the right, landing considerably close to Louise, whose face had instantly switch from embarrassment, to a face of complete shock.

She kept switching her gaze to Saito, who was now getting up and brushing himself off, and to her teacher, who was keeled over on the floor, grasping his crotch, and holding back the tears threatening to come from his eyes. Her mouth was gaped open, as Saito walked over to her, his face as stoic as ever, and acting like he hadn't done anything. Saito looked down to Louise, returning her gaze and his head tilted slightly.

He opened his mouth to speak to the hot-headed female, however before he got to speak, her leg lifted up, just as his did previously, and her target was hit. Just as Colbert was, Saito was kicked in the balls by his 'mistress.' Needless to say, she has decided to blame everything she's seen so far on her familiar.

Her anger, annoyance, and, or confusion began to build up, and she began to yell, all of the emotion headed towards Saito, "**W-w-what the hell were you thinking you idiot! You were supposed to be coming here to get your stupid book! Not assault my teacher and then kick him in the b-ba- groin! Who do you think you are!?**" She would have continued to ramble on with her yelling, if she hadn't finally noticed that Saito was not on the floor, like her teacher, but instead was still standing, just hunched over slightly, with a grasp on his lower region.

He looked up from his position, at the moment, he was ever so slightly shorter than Louise, and began to speak in a voice, that was slightly tensed, and very much angry, "Y...you... bitch! I... am going to... f-fucking kill you! I never... assaulted that asshole..." His voice went into a whisper, as he continued to talk. He was rather dumbfounded by how strong her kicks were. _Has she always... been this god damn strong!? What the hell!_

He continued to stay in his hunched position, not being able to stand to full height yet. He continued his gaze at Louise, who returned it, with a different expression then she previously had. Her current expression was one of shock, probably realizing the truth in his words. Or perhaps just now realizing that her teacher might be gay. Said teacher, was just now regaining the strength to stand. Hi used his hands to support him as he lifted himself onto the ground, hunched over just as Saito was. He looked over to Louise, and her familiar. His face, no longer tensed, and went back to being stoic, and hers, which was staring at himself, with a look that signaled shock.

Saito decided that it was now a good point to try and explain the situation to her. He let out a sigh, and was once again standing at full height, and switching glares between the two mages currently in the room with him. Both of them noticed, and jumped slightly, not wanting to be beaten. At this moment, Saito was now aware that there were now three mages who were afraid of him, or in Louise's case, could easily be 'persuaded' to be scared of him. He scratched the back of his head, and closed his eyes as he sighed.

His eyes still closed, he began to speak to both mages, "Okay, first of all, I'm not about to hurt either of you, so chill the fuck out." His choice of words were questionable, but the meaning of them, did help to ease them. He reopened his eyes and continued to speak, " And second of all, I think that the asshole of a teacher, has some explaining to do for you Louise, and some explaining for both of us as to why he tackled me." They both nodded, not feeling in the mood to be hit, or chewed out by him.

Although Louise came up with her on question, which more or less had anything to do with this, "Sa- ... Familiar, I'm curious, why weren't you embarrassed at all? A blush never even came to your face, regardless of the position you were in. I mean Professor Colbert was blushing like mad." Colbert was also curious, and nodded in agreement.

He gave both of them a dumbfounded look and stared at them, "Are you two really that stupid?" Both mages couldn't help but feel annoyed by his statement, but kept quiet, and let him speak. At this he only sighed, he gave them both an irritated look of his own and spoke, "Since you both apparently aren't aware, it's because I am comfortable enough with my sexuality. Therefore, I'm not bothered to that extent by the whole event that took place. ... Him on the other hand, apparently, is not comfortable with his, and you Louise, were confused about both of ours." Colbert, was shocked by this information, and slumped over whilst walking to a corner. After reaching said corner, he knelt down in shame, whilst Louise and Saito only watched him.

_I don't know my own interests? What kind of a person am I? Am I really... _His thoughts trailed on to several things of the same topic, and Saito and Louise could only stand there, staring, both having awkward faces.

"...I only meant it as some sort of joke... I guess even after spending all this time her, everything I say sounds serious." He began to think some things over in his head, whilst Louise simply stared at him, awestruck by his obliviousness to the fact.

_Colbert isn't actually gay is he? ...If he is, I'm glad I got away when I did... no telling what he would have done... Actually, what is up with these nobles? They contradict themselves a lot. First they are saying 'familiar's can only have romantic actions towards other familiars, and now they are so cautious about the whole thing... did something happen while I was unconscious? _Just as Colbert's were, Saito began to fall into his thoughts, thinking over the multiple things that have happened ever since his arrival.

Louise continued to stare at her familiar, her own thoughts starting to take over. _He is very strange... by nature, plebeians are supposed to obey nobles... and familiars are supposed to obey their masters... and he... he is both of those things, yet he still defies everyone, including me... _Her thoughts continued to wander, her expression changing, flowing with her emotions. _Ever since he got here... he's been nothing but trouble... From the very start he's been an idiot... yet he was also the first person to comfort me, instead of tease me about my magic... I wonder... if I asked... would he help me if I was in trouble? ...But that is supposed to be natural... but then again... he isn't natural. But, if I were in danger, I don't think he would just let me die... though he has tried to kill me himself... **He's too complicated! **** He's also a pervert! **_That's when thoughts of one of their first issues came to mind, the time she was changing and he pulled his stunt... Then the thought of his 'flirting' with Flame came to mind... **_He's a flirt!_ _...He's..._ **At that moment a memory of when he tried to comfort her had come to mind... a memory of him 'smiling' , _He's... empty... and alone... Back then... when he tried to smile at me... it held no emotion... or meaning... it's like... it wasn't even there... He... who is he? I don't even know anything about him... he told me a bit about his family... but... I'm sure he was lying... _Her thoughts continued to roam, endless thoughts of their short time together... She reached one conclusion... _He's an idiot... and I want to help him... ... ... A noble willingly helping a familiar and plebeian... he'd better be grateful after all of this! _

Louise was the first to leave her thoughts, even though she was the last to start. Her gaze hadn't left Saito for an instant, although his had, at some point he started to pace around, and his expression had changed to an annoyed one. She laughed to herself nervously, not knowing if right now would be the best time to talk to him. Deciding that it would be best if she didn't she looked over to Colbert, hoping that he had left the corner. However despite the hope, she wasn't surprised that he was still there. She looked back at her familiar, who by this point, had stopped pacing, and instead was looking in her direction. His gaze still contained rage, whilst her's contained a look of sympathy, a look that he wasn't very familiar with.

His gaze hardened as he began to speak, his voice full of spite, "What's that look for, there something you want to say? If so, just say it." His expression never softened, it only changed to one of indifference.

Despite he normal behavior, her expression stayed soft as she took a couple of steps of forward, silently asking permission to get closer. She received no answer, so stayed where she was, a mere five steps away. She knew that if she acted like she normally did, this would go straight to hell, so she decided to enter the conversation slowly and carefully, "...What about you... you look angry again..."

The fact that she had basically ignored his question irked him, but he was able to catch on to something... her voice... it was different. Her tone was light, and it carried small traces of kindness, too small for Saito to catch onto, but it was there nonetheless. Compared to her usual noisy, angry and bossy self, this was one hell of a change, and for Saito it was uncomfortable. If she were yelling at him, as she usually did, he would have taken this chance for a comeback, however considering the mass change in personality, he could only figure this as some sort of trap, and proceeded with caution.

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to figure out her true intentions, but obviously failing, he mentally sighed and began to speak, "That;s because I am. After your professor went to curl up in the corner," His gaze shifted over to the still thinking teacher, "I began to think about my time here. And I realized that you and your classmates, keep making this little trip hell for me." Louise expression changed to a shocked one, now questioning her previous motives. However this is something she should have expected from someone with a personality such as his.

The staring didn't let up, and Louise decided, that the only way to find out more about him, would be to continue this conversation. _Our relationship can't get any worse... and I get the feeling that if I don't act now I won't get a second chance. _She opened her mouth to speak, however her chance was ruined by someone else's words._  
_

Somewhere behind them, specifically in a corner where a thought filled teacher used to be, a voice spoke, "Okay, now that I'm out of my over-thinking attitude, I have a request that I'd like Saito here to do for me." He looked over at Saito, a pleading expression on his face, but Saito only scoffed as he swung his head in the opposite direction.

"Before I do anything, tell me why the hell you thought it would be smart to tackle me." After thinking over his life here, his emotions started to become mixed, leading to his voice sounding, considerably tensed.

The tone in his voice was confusing, to Louise he just seemed angry, but from a more professional point of view, Colbert could tell that the familiar was troubled. And if his suspicions were correct, the source of his problems was the girl standing mere steps from him.

He looked over to Louise, a kind look on his face. He smiled slightly, and spoke to the confused girl, "Louise, if you wouldn't mind, could you step out of the room for a minute, me and your familiar need to have some privacy." Saito looked at him, mentally asking him, 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

Louise on the other hand, appeared as though she was fine. However in her mind, she was worried, over two things. The first thing being, that she didn't know if another chance to speak calmly with Saito would appear. ...And the second reason... the only other thing that was going through her mind, was what had happened by the time she walked in. She looked perplexed, but nodded, unsure as to what would happen when she saw him again. _...This sucks, I couldn't say what I wanted to. And on top of that, I'm now leaving him in a room alone with someone who may or may not sexually assault him... but I couldn't have just said no, regardless of sexuality, Professor Colbert is still my teacher. _She sighed, as she look over to Saito, who now had a clearly annoyed expression. She then looked to her teacher, who only smiled in her direction, signaling that she should leave. She turned around, and walked to the door, unaware of what might happen once she leaves. But pride is still a large factor in her life, so she had forced herself to leave since she had agreed to do it. She twisted the handle and exited the room, not quite sure what could happen during their talk. Thoughts of eavesdropping had crossed her mind, but... with her luck, she knew that something would screw everything up. Not knowing where else to go, she began her trek towards her room._  
_

_**~ Inside the room...**_

Saito was staring at the door, where his 'master' had left, an uncertain look on his face. His mind continued to skim through his thoughts, thinking of all the crap that he had gone through. However one thought had crossed his mind, something he hadn't thought about since he arrived... the one thing that he had always yearned for had finally come to reality when he was brought here... _It's not boring here... _That one thing counted more then everything else. It was the only thing he wanted, but was never able to obtain. Had he been able to bring himself to do it, a smile of affection would have come across his face, however the only thing he was able to manage, was a stoic look, a look that followed him around, regardless of who he was with or where he was at.

His endless staring did not go unnoticed, as Colbert continuously stared at the familiar, whose gaze was fixed on the door in front of them. The mage smiled to himself, and he turned around, so his body was also facing Saito and he began to speak, "Saito, about what I wanted to talk to you about..." His words hadn't reached him, Saito's stare was stuck on the door, not bothering to react to anything, or anyone else. Colbert continued to repeat his name, continuously failing at each attempt.

He said his name, about as many times as he was going to. He decided to go with a direct approach, he walked up to the familiar, and brought his hand forward to place on his shoulder. Of course, after doing this, Saito has no choice but to react. Once his hand had touched him Saito grabbed Colbert's forearm and brought it behind his back, threatening to break it. However once he was able to make sense of the situation, he let go of the mage's arm, not bothering to apologize. Colbert, looked at the familiar, rubbing his arm, he wasn't sure how anyone's life would turn out, if they got involved with Saito, but Colbert was about to take that risk.

"If you touch me by surprise like that, you may end up with a broken arm." His gaze was cold, but compared to his previous expressions, it was slightly softer.

Colbert began to laugh awkwardly as he stared at the boy in front of him, "S- so I see..."

"So what is it that you forced me to talk about?" His voice could have hinted sarcasm, but his expression held no signs of it.

Colbert turned away from the familiar, and proceeded to walk to his desk. Once he had reached it he looked over to Saito and began to speak, "I believe your name was... Saito..." Saito nodded his head to confirm, "Well then Saito, I'm sure that you're curious as to my recent actions." He received another nod, but not much else, "Err, well, I can assure you, I was not endangering my sexuality. I was simply trying to retrieve my wand."

"That's what you sent me to do, you indecisive asshole." Colbert slightly flinched, now aware that this may end up taking longer then he previously thought, but he's a man of nobility, so of course he wouldn't let anything discourage him.

"Yes I am aware of that fact. However it seems you hadn't taken notice to its glowing." He had now, at least, caught his attention, but probably not for very long. "I see that has caught your attention, but time to get down to business. The wand wasn't the only thing that I took notice of, I also saw that your rune was also glowing in response."

"Okay... so? It's a magic fucking school, things beginning to glow should be relatively normal." Although he didn't see much of a problem, he couldn't deny the fact that it seemed strange. If it was actually glowing, then it could be connected to whatever happened to him during his fight with Guiche. "Actually... scratch that, I think I can imagine the problem at hand... but you didn't need me in here to discover all of that, so why am I here?"

Colbert smiled, knowing that he now understood the situation, although mentally sighed at his next thought. "...Okay now Saito, follow me to my desk." He ha already started walking towards it, Saito following shortly after. As they reached it, Colbert sat down in his chair, which was slightly crooked from when he shot out of it, and stretched out his hand. Saito gave a confused look, which was shortly answered, "...Give me your hand." He spoke hesitantly, but to his surprise Saito hadn't hesitated, because thankfully, the boy knew it was for his studies.

Saito placed his hand into the professor's and was being studied shortly after. Colbert's eyes were focused on the runes, not seeming to have much care for anything else. To Saito it seemed like he had completely lost touch with reality, getting lost in his studies. He was about to get the mage's attention but was interrupted by his spinning body. Colbert had twisted around so that he was facing his desk, still grasping Saito's hand, and used his other hand to grab a book the was on the top of a pile, which was precariously set near the edge. Saito had to take a step forward to keep from falling down.

"Oi, cool it there. Did you find something yet?" Saito did receive any sign of acknowledgement, and that wasn't something he could accept, at least since he was currently being examined. He brought his hand in the air, and swung it forward, hitting Colbert on top of his head. Needless to say, he got acknowledged. Colbert swung his head towards the boy, a look of confusion on his face, and a look of impatience on Saito's. "I asked if you found anything out yet. So answer me."

"Possibly..." Before he was able to continue Saito had hit him again.

"It's a yes or no, don't get fucking vague with me... unless you want to get hit again." By this point, Colbert had gotten used to the familiar's blunt remarks, and decided to let it be for now.

He gave a slight sigh as he looked at Saito to answer, "Then yes, I have..." He once again got interrupted with a smack, he gave a groan of pain and his eyes darted towards Saito once again, half in confusion half in frustration.

"Don't say possibly when it was yes, it would have been better if you just said no." His face held a stern look and he let out an agitated sigh, one of which Colbert could have easily returned.

"Fine, can I continue now, or are you going to hit me again?" Saito gave a look that was saying 'both' but nodded anyway. "Alright then, well as I was saying before... if I'm not mistaken, the rune on your hand is the legendary Gandalfr..." Colbert had a look of fascination, but Saito decided to interrupt that with a question.

"And just what the fuck is a Gandalfr?" He began going over some suggestions in his mind, but one lingered around longer then others, _...Gandalfr... It sounds like a term for throwing up... ... ... I hope to God that, that's not what it means..._

"...That's right, you're not from around here, are you? ...Well to put it simply, it mean 'God's Right Hand' and it gives whomever possesses it the ability to wield any weapon." He thought about this for a moment, _I think it's reasonable to say that we're screwed if he learns how to control that power..._

It was now Saito's turn to stand in thought... _God's Right Hand? Well that's the most over-exaggerated bullshit of a name I've ever heard in my life. Come on now, all it did was give me strength. ...Actually I gave up trying to understand this world a while ago... _He shook his slightly, leaving his train of though and looked towards Colbert, "Okay, so I have the right hand of God... what now?" Colbert seemed dumbfounded, he probably expected surprise, or some sort of emotion... but no he got a nonchalant 'Okay...'

He left his mouth gaped open slightly, but quickly came back to reality and spoke, "Well..." Actually Saito had a point, they found out that he had the Gandalfr, but what were they expecting to be done with it? He was just a familiar, so regardless of having the legendary rune, no nobles would accept help from him, and he wasn't a cliche' superhero that decided to fight for justice. He could only use it however he chose to, and for those that knew him, this could be bittersweet...

Saito had a look of impatience on his face, and not wanting to wait any longer, he spoke again, " ... 'Well...' What? If there's nothing to do now that we've found out, then I think it would be best for me to leave now." Not knowing what else to do Colbert could only nod. With that, Saito turned around and began walking towards the door. Although before he reached it, he stopped and turned his head towards Colbert, "If you think of anything you need to research about this... Gandalfr... come find me." He then faced forward again and opened the door, Colbert had a small smile on his face that lasted until Saito spoke again, "Also if you don't fix my fucking laptop, your dead." And with that Saito left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving a feeling of fear inside of the mage.

**~Okay, well enough of that... **

**~Following Saito, trying to find Louise...**

Saito sighed, after dealing with all of that, he can only wonder what he should do next. Although at the moment, the only the thing that made sense was to head back to Louise's room. The thought of having 'God's Right Hand' could normally drive other men insane with power, however with Saito, he's seen enough crazy shit to just not care. There's bound to be someone that could beat it... like maybe God's Left Hand. He now had the palm of his hand rested on his face, whilst sighing. He was continuing to walk, until he was suddenly brought to a stop. He had walked into something, it was soft, yet firm, so he could easily tell that it was human. Thankfully it didn't seem like anyone he knew, so he figured it safe enough to actually open his eyes.

He looked around but hadn't seen anyone, but a thought came quickly to his mind, and he looked down. He was right to think that the person had fallen over, and he was wrong to think that it was someone that he didn't know. He looked down and saw a girl with a blue hair and glasses. Aside from her looking up at Saito, she hadn't seemed to have taken notice in being knocked over. No emotion was portrayed on her face, nor did her aura signal anything negative... or positive for that matter. He didn't spend long trying to realize who it was, he didn't know her name so not much luck would come from that anyway.

He did a surprisingly gentleman like gesture and reached out his hand, signaling for her to grab it. She accepted the gesture, and took hold of his hand, and as soon as he felt her make contact he retracted his hand, putting little force into bringing her back up. Unsurprisingly she wasn't heavy, in fact he had to tighten his grip to make sure that she wouldn't fall over face first. After making sure that she was steady on her feet he let go of her hand and bent down to grab her staff and book.

He stood back to full height and turned around to hand her, her belongings, as he reached his hands out he began to speak, "Here... I apologize for not looking ahead of myself." He wasn't much for apologizing to others, and if this had happened to Louise or Guiche or some other annoying person, he would have left them be, Tabitha however had done nothing wrong yet. In response to his apology he had only received a simple nod before she turned around to leave. He would have let her go, but he felt like he might need to know her name, so he spoke up before she managed to leave, "Hey, blue-hair, mind telling me what your name is?" _If she doesn't say anything, I'll just stick with calling her blue-hair... _

She heard his question, and halted, she didn't turn around, but she did answer, albeit in a very quiet tone, "Tabitha." She spoke that one word in a very monotonous voice, and began walking again.

_...No last name..? Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Not like I'll be seeing her all that much anyway... so long as she doesn't end up like the blonde douche, red-haired slut, or my bossy yet interesting bitch of a 'master.' _Needless to say, Tabitha was his favorite so far, and something told him that, that may not change anytime soon.

He saw no point in watching her leave, so he turned around and continued to where he was head, Louise's room. He wasn't sure if that's where she would be, but that's one of the only places he could go to without getting lost. He was more than halfway there, but to him it still seemed like a mile away. Especially since it was such an uneventful walk, normally a bunch of crazy bullshit starts happening when he leaves her room, or even if he's in it. He sighed and shook his, not wanting to go into a deep thought again. But whilst in the middle of shaking his head, he managed to walk into something again, this time he knew exactly what it was, and as lame as it may be to walk into it, he still ended up doing it. He walked into... a door, a simple fucking door, the door to the 'dorm' rooms actually. He wasn't really sure if they could be called dorms but for now, that's sure as hell what they are going to be known as.

He got back up, rubbing his forehead from when he hit the door and proceeded to enter the building. He began walking up the stares, partially not wanting to bump into anyone, and partially wanting something to happen. He had grown to accustomed to interesting things happening. It could be called a good thing, or a bad thing, so it was bittersweet, but regardless of what it is, if it happened to him in this world, it was all because of Louise... someone who he feels as though he needs to thank. And as strange as it may sound, coming from him at least, that's exactly what he plans to do. He had finally reached the door, and he was nearly gasping for excitement, almost as if he would die if something interesting didn't happen soon. He lifted his hand up, and knocked on the door... h heard no response, so he knocked again... still no answer, he was about to knock for the third time, but a thought came to his head, _Wait a God damn minute, I live here to, why the hell am I knocking? _And with that, he opened the door and walked inside the room, only to be greeted by the sight of a sleeping Louise. He stared for a moment, and noticed exactly where it was that she was sleeping... it happened to be his little hay pile.

For most adolescent boys, about a hundred different thoughts could have came from this, however for a boy who is oblivious to feelings such as lust such as Saito, he could only draw one conclusion, _...She must have fallen out of her bed. _Whether or not this is true, will remain unknown, but he sure as hell didn't plan on asking. He sighed, knowing that he was going to have to move her back to her own bed, before he got accused of something that he couldn't be bothered with clearing up. He walked over to her as silently as he could, and made it to her without any cliche' floor creaking. He then bent down a picked her up, as he formerly had, one hand under her legs, and the other on her upper back. If she were to wake up, and see the position he had her in, she would more than like flip the fuck out. But of course, just as that comes to mind, he takes one step closer to the bed, and a creaking noise comes from below him. The noise on top of the fact that his hands were on her, ended with her waking up.

At first her eyes were only half open, slowly blinking, trying to get the 'morning feeling' out of her system, regardless of it being noon. She blinked a few more times, and instead of setting her down whilst she was doing that, Saito continued to watch her, somewhat curious of what her reaction would be. ...A few more blinks... vision was now coming to her eyes... it was filled with black hair, and a stoic face. She could partially tell what it was... but she could also tell that she didn't care, she just wanted to go back to sleep. And that's exactly what would have happened, had Saito not stopped her. Her head was considerably close to his, and he could tell the she was about to go to sleep, but that wasn't what was going to happen... no... instead of letting her sleep, and possibly avoiding some sort of misunderstanding, the familiar decided that it would be best to headbutt her.

So he did exactly that, he leaned his head back as far as he could, and sung it forward, hitting Louise's head in response. The impact was quite brutal, or at least for Louise it was, and after feeling it she had no choice but to wake up. Her eyes were now opened, albeit squinted from the pain. Her hands had gone straight to her forehead, trying to lessen the pain, she still hadn't acknowledged Saito, or the fact that she was still being carried, but for Saito it didn't matter much, he was satisfied that she was now awake. A few moments had passed, mostly consisting of her whining, and rubbing the spot where she had been hit. After she was done with the repeated process she looked up, her eyes opened, and the sight in front of her was one that she should have expected.

She was going to yell at him, possibly whip him as she normally did, but she remembered the conclusion she had made when she was in Colbert's room. She was still going to try and help him... or at least make him chill the fuck out when he hits her. If worst comes to worst, they could at least work out some sort of compromise. But something told her that it would be hard to negotiate with him... the same thought would have been going through his mind if it was his idea though.

It had been a few minutes of staring, and Saito was confused, normally she would have freaked out, and possibly hit him... but something was different this time. Her eyes held no malice towards him, he took notice that they held no other emotion either... either she was once again in deep thought, or she was becoming like him... he genuinely hoped that, that wasn't the case. ...A few more moments of staring... and she finally looked down... and noticed that she was once again being carried in a princess fashion.

At that point, she lost all traces of kindness she had in her thoughts, and anger and embarrassment flared up. She had looked back up at Saito, who was simply looking down at her, an aura of satisfaction surrounding him. She instantly began flailing her arms around, desperately trying to hit him, but in her position, she failed miserably, only landing light taps on his body. Regardless of who he was, he should have at least been able to laugh at her struggles, although chances of that were slim.

He was about to speak to her, unsure of what to say, but simply by moving his mouth to speak, he had allowed her one good strike on his jaw. He was once again dumbfounded by her physical strength, because frankly, if he were a more normal person, that hit would have had a good chance of knocking someone out.

_Note to self, if I get any weaker, try not to piss her off. _That's something he may need to remember for the future, he may die otherwise... actually he may ie regardless if he has to fight her kind in general.

Louise had stopped swinging her limbs after she hit him, normally she would have been scared because he would have already threatened her by now. But instead she had a satisfied smirk on her face, and he had a stoic look on his. He couldn't exactly get angry at this, he knew what was going to happen, but decided to provoke her anyway. He could only sigh as he placed her on top of her bed. He was expecting some questions, and that's exactly what he got...

* * *

(Oh God... will this end up as another interrogation segment...?)

* * *

She looked at his standing figure from her now sitting position. Their eyes were locked, her face still held a smirk, but quickly changed to a frown as she began to question the familiar, "Why were you holding me again, what were you planning to do?" Saito could only sigh as he expected this to be her first question.

"I as moving you to your bed, because for some reason you were in mine... mind explaining why that was?" Hr face was housing embarrassment once again as a blush moved across her face, from the looks of it, this was news to her as well.

"W-w-what are you talking about stupid dog!? Of course I must have fallen out my own bed!" By this point, she seemed to have forgotten about helping him, or whatever the hell she was actually planning to do.

He stared at her for a few minutes, and began speaking, "That's what I thought, so alright." She was somewhat surprised that he had dropped it so quickly, but took it as her own victory, and decided to let some noble pride slip out.

"Hmph! Of course that was all, how dare you try and blame your mistress of doing something as pathetic as sleeping in her familiar's bed! One would think that you would understand things after being here for a week!" Her face was in the air, in a snooty fashion and it was easy for Saito to tell that she was already over-thinking things, and was starting to revert back to her normal self. And frankly, that was preferable for him, its much easier to handle a rowdy person than a kind one... wherever the logic in that may be is a mystery.

"...No, I wasn't trying to bla- Did you just say a week?" Had he really spent a week here? _No, that can't be right... that means that it's only two days... _His thoughts were interrupted by Louise's voice as she began to speak.

"Yes... a week, are you really that stupid?" he could have said something insulting to her about that, but he could only make thoughts about the day to come.

_...It's a world with magic and two fucking moons, any god damn thing is possible you stupid mage! But none of that... if it's been a week, that means that it's two more days until Christmas... _Why this was important to him is unknown, even to himself, but regardless something was going to have to be done.

* * *

(Especially for the progression of this god damn chapter...)

* * *

Louise was somewhat curious of his silence and was about to ask about it, but instead of asking the question he had answered it.

"That means Christmas is only two days away..." Once again he had something that was unknown to her. And little did she know, that word was going to be a big deal, at the very least for Saito it was.

"Ku-rees-must? What's that supposed to be?" She only received a sigh as Saito realized that he would now have to explain something again.

He began to contemplate on how he was supposed to answer, and decided that it would be best to answer as simply as possible, "...Of course you don't know what is... No matter, just leave the explanation to me." A more jolly tone could have been useful in the explanation, but he stuck with his normal voice, "On the twenty-fifth of December, or whatever the months are called in this world, you are supposed to celebrate. In those celebrations you should spend time with the people you care about, or in my case the people you can tolerate. Having a type of banquet is normally available, ad at some point in that day you give the people the that you are celebrating the day with a present." His explanation actually ended up long-winded, but so long as she understood it didn't really matter, the only issue was if she actually understood... and from the look in her eyes, she seemed to have understood quite well.

Her eyes were basically shining, a look a fascination was plastered on her face as she soaked in the meaning of the word. After seeing her face, Saito was already becoming worried about how this would turn out, it only had two ways it could turn out, either with something blowing up, and him being the one blown up, or with her doing something stupid and him hitting her. In his mind the idea of something good happening, simply wasn't possible. Well that's how his mind was processing it, her mind was processing it in a completely different way.

Just for formalities sake he decided to ask regardless of if he knew the answer, "So do you understand it no- Let's have one of those!" He was quickly interrupted, yet his unspoken question was also answered. He should have expected this, her face was practically oozing out that exact statement.

"...Okay... although if you want to have one, we only have two days to get it done, you think you can handle it?" He received an eager nod, and he sighed, _This is going to be a long two God damn days. _He has mixed feelings about it, but at least he would be able to celebrate this year.

A large smile was plastered on her face as different thoughts were going through her head, _This can be my chance, I may be able to help him through this! It's going to be so much fun! ...But do I really have to get him a gift..? I spent most of my money on those herbs... and if we have to have more people as well... _Her motivation was quickly fading, as she realized how much work this would be. First she would have to invite some others for the celebration.

* * *

(Also I realize that it may be strange for nobles to be having a celebration in a small group... and one of those people being a familiar, but for the sake of progression... FUCK LOGIC!)

* * *

In general she wasn't on the best terms with the other people in her class, so she may leave invitations to Saito, who happens to be on even worse terms. She had a feeling that it may just be the two of them at the 'party.' Although, she still knew this would work out in the end. As for Saito he already had a bad feeling about what the girl in front of him was planning. _I better get ready to fight some pricks... _Completely different thoughts were swimming through the both of their heads, but both relating to their 'work in progress' of a party. The only thought that they both had was that the food would be retrieved from the cafeteria, and that Saito would be the one to do that as well. Basically, Saito was going to have to do everything.

"Okay, dog I have it planned out!" Saito could already tell where this was headed, and he didn't like it.

He stared at her, she was still sitting on her bed, but looked as though she was going bounce up at any second, and because of that he took the liberty of taking a step back. Louise hadn't noticed his backwards step, but she could tell that he had reluctance in his eye and frowned at it, whilst she waited for him to respond.

He did this quickly, but his words weren't very enthusiastic, which was somewhat odd to her since he was the one that seemed so worried about it in the first place.

"...Yeah... and what plan might you have? ...And don't call me dog." She responded with a look of impatience, probably towards his last few words, but decided to not pay mind to it at the moment.

A smirk returned to her face and she stood up, as she was at full height, but still a decent bit shorter than Saito, she walked closer to him and began poking his chest. Her smile didn't let up, but she did begin to speak, "You, my otherworldly familiar, are going to go invite other people and you are also going to retrieve the food from the cafeteria." This is exactly what he thought would happen, so he didn't bother getting annoyed, he only sighed and waved her off.

"Fine, fine, but just what the hell are you going to do?" He may not have been aware that he was basically doing her chores, but if he was he didn't care.

She smiled, as she headed towards the door, "I'm headed to town to get presents for everyone you invite." She stopped for a moment as she continued to speak, "By the way who are you going to get to come?" She still hadn't turned around, but was still expecting an answer.

He could only stand and think for a moment, aside from Louise he only know around four people, two of which he didn't like. He thought about the other two for a moment, _Well one of them seems to be scared of me, and the other seems too serious to actually come. __This is going to be a very lonely party..._

He figured he would would get kicked in the balls again if he said no one, so he decided to go with the only people he knew, "I could only invite the people I know, so probably the blonde douchey prick, the red-haired slut, and timid maid, and Tabitha." Tabitha was the only one he couldn't really insult, and therefore was the only one he actually named. Louise picked up on it, but decided to leave it for later, as she did many other things when it came to Saito.

She nodded her head, still not turning around, and began to walk out the door, until she was stopped by Saito, "Hey, do you even have enough money? I hear that you spent most of it on buying some herbs to fix me up... it tasted like shit by the way." She had twirled around, and a stern, yet embarrassed look was on her face.

She obviously didn't want him to know what she had done, be it because of pride or the fact that he may misunderstand, the reason was unknown and she wasn't going to say it either, but she was certainly going to say something, however it wouldn't be very insightful...

"Shut up you stupid dog!" She didn't bother asking who told him, or how he found out, she just wanted to leave the room as soon as she could. And so she was about to, as she turned around again, and opened the door. It would have been a bad way to leave things, but Saito had his own way of fixing it.

Just as she was about to leave the room he muttered something, she never would have expected him to say. Just the sound of him saying it made her feel better, it even turned her upset frown into a small smile. Neither of them could have known that a simple 'thanks' could have done that much, probably because neither of them had ever planned on saying it before now.

**~With Saito and his invitations and food gathering...**

he watched as she left the room, a much calmer aura surrounding her. He wasn't sure why he decided to say it at that moment, however he knew that he needed to say it at some point, so it was probably best that he said it then. He sighed, unsure of what his plan of action should be, he was basically forced into two options, inviting people, or getting food prepared... the big day wasn't for two more days so it should be reasonable to wait until tomorrow for the food. The young familiar walked out the open door, and closed it as he left the room, unlike Louise, who had left it open.

The trip downstairs would have remained uneventful, but Saito had bumped into someone yet again, it's a hobby today it seems. Although since he was going downstairs, the person he had bumped into was going up... that person happened to start sliding down the stairs, a grunts of pain after each step. Saito's had enough of this crap, he ran down the stairs, trying to at least see who it was that he bumped into. After he had caught up with the still sliding figure, he noticed somewhat short blonde hair, and he knew exactly who it was. But knowing who it was meant that there was no chance in him helping out. He just continued to walk down the stairs casually, watching as the boy slid down the spiral staircase.

After about a minute they had finally reached the bottom, and the lying down figure had surprisingly shot up, standing at full height. _...Normally people would be knocked out... or dead after that, guess mages have stronger bodies... or maybe he just has endurance built up from all the times he had gotten beat up by girls. _

The figure in front did not look happy, but they didn't look angry either, just annoyed. He was glaring at Saito who simply stared back at him, but before Guiche got to spaz out, Saito interrupted him.

"Hey, Louise is holding a Christmas party in two days... attend it." Guiche's expression switched from irritated to confused, be it because he didn't know what Christmas was, or the fact that Saito was inviting him to a party didn't matter, but he did ask questions.

"What the hell is that? Actually why are you the one inviting me?" He was very suspicious, yet somewhat eager to hear about it, but not like he can express it, he's a noble prick after all.

"I'm not fucking explaining it again, and I'm inviting people because Louise is in town... just come and bring presents for the people attending. And before you decide to bitch about it, no you don't have to get me anything. ...And yes you get gifts too." If he wasn't going to go before, he sure as hell was now, but he still felt like he needed to be convinced further.

"Hmph, what gives a peasant like you the right to invite me, I'm afraid further convincing is required." And if Saito wasn't going to punch him before, he sure as hell was now... however somehow the thought of losing a member of the party, didn't seem too thrilling, so he decided to put up with him. But regardless of a good offer or not, Guiche was already planning to go.

Saito sighed before giving out his final offer, if Guiche continued to act like a dick after this, he's going to have a lot more than a scratched face, "Okay then, think of it this way... this party could help you make things smooth between you and that girl you were with before. You screwed up pretty bad, so inviting her to this party and getting her a gift may work wonders for you." Guiche's eyes were now sparkling at the thought of being together with Montmorency again, Saito's actual thoughts consisted of beating the crap out of him until he submitted, but a civil way works too.

Guiche no longer had anything to say, and just eagerly nodded his head. Saito nodded, acknowledging his acceptance, and walked away, leaving the mage at the bottom of the stairs, with his thoughts of love, and probably cheating, swimming around in his head. If nothing else, this should at least put the two of them on 'average' terms. Or at least bring them to the point where they don't kill each other every second they get.

He was now outside, thinking about who he should try and find next, Siesta could probably found in the kitchen, an Tabitha he figured her to be in the library. Considering he didn't know where either of those two place were, he decided that finding Kirche would be the easiest to locate, after all she normally just appeared behind him at random times. After that thought passed, he turned around just to make sure, but of course he didn't see anyone. However when he turned back around, he once again found himself in a familiar situation, pressed against the chest of the very girl he had been looking for. Whether this was a good or bad thing he didn't know, but it was more than likely a bad thing. It always was when it came to Kirche. He began to back up, away from the girl, only to stumble over backwards by a conveniently placed salamander.

_What a conspiracy... I don't think I want to invite this girl after all... but I already told Louise I would... **damn it! **_He began to stand up, watching where he moved his feet, he didn't want to end up on the ground again. Wouldn't be much fun if you were defenseless on the ground with a crazy lust-filled person like Kirche standing above you. Thankfully he was able to stand up without any problems, but another problem lied within inviting her. Just how was he going to that that, the answer is... not very subtly.

He brushed himself off and looked at the fire mage, she had a seductive look in her eye. She still had the idea that she could seduce the boy, if only she could just figure out that he wasn't interested. Their gaze on each other kept up until Saito broke the silence, "Try to come to Louise's party in two days... and bring presents for the people there." He was about to walk away after that, but was stopped from her hand on his shoulder. Obviously she wanted to know more, but Saito just wanted to leave. But at least after Kirche was invited, the other two would be easier to talk to.

She had slightly turned Saito, her right hand still on his shoulder, and her left one trying, but failing at grabbing his hand... subtlety was definitely not in her area of expertise. She decided to still go on with her statement, regardless of not setting the 'mood', "That girl is holding a party..? So, is she making you do all of the hard work? That just won't do, how about instead you come to my room in two days, and we can have some... 'fun." Subtlety certainly was not her strong point, bold and blunt would be the best words to describe her. But unluckily for her, Saito was very dense when it came to this type of conversation.

"...No, I'm already in the middle of planning with Louise. ... Later." He had now escaped her grasp, and was walking away, as fast as he could without running. It was disappointing for Kirche, but she still couldn't resist licking her lips. 'The Fever' known as Kirche obviously enjoyed a challenge, but decided to let him retreat for today, she always had the party to get him.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he had finally gotten away from Kirche, and was ready to get this whole thing over with. _Why the hell did I bring up Christmas to Louise? Anything that leaves my mouth and enters her ears is bound to cause trouble. _He was getting ready to find the next person on the list, the idea of her being in the kitchen was likely, but he didn't know where the hell that was. His best guess was around the Cafeteria, but the problem there lies with the fact that he got lost when he was walking away from Kirche...

He could have spent hours trying to find his way to the kitchen, and he would have, had he not seen a familiar face walking by. And luckily it was someone that he needed to find anyway. He walked up to the slow-paced girl, and was only able to catch her attention when he stood in front of her. The blue-haired girl looked up at him, a continuous stoic expression remaining on her face. They continued to stare for a moment, before Saito realized that he needed to speak first.

"Louise is having a party in two days in her room. If you can you're welcomed to come. Presents for the others aren't necessary but are certainly welcome." So far he has been the most formal with Tabitha, though of course it was because she was the least annoying person that he knew.

Her answer was simple as he only received a nod, but he didn't know whether that meant that she would go, or that she acknowledged him. But it didn't really matter, he got the invitation to her, so regardless of if she came or not he wouldn't be blamed. He only had one more thing to say to her, or more precisely, to ask her.

She had already started to walk, and she didn't halt when he asked his question, "Tabitha, do you know where the kitchen is? I'm pretty much lost."

She hadn't stopped walking, but she did answer, however he needed to strain his ears to hear it, "Outside, the large building." He had heard her, somewhat clearly, and was dumbfounded that he couldn't simply remember that, it wouldn't have been that hard. If nothing else he could have just tried to sniff out the food. He sighed as he began walking the opposite way he had previously been doing. So far, the invitations alone had taken a lot of trouble, but he still needed to get the food ordered as well. Finding Siesta in the kitchen was only on a whim, so he could only hope to fin her in there, but if she wasn't at least he could try and get some food prepared. Just the thought of a cooking staff actually making food for a small group of six seemed unrealistic, however he needed to at least ask them.

The way outside was uneventful, and it stayed uneventful, as was the way to the cafeteria. But when he was inside, he was surprised that it was completely empty. There wasn't a single person in sight, and the only sound was coming through a door at the far end of the room. Saito could only imagine that it was the door leading to the kitchen, so he walked over to it and opened the door, only having a whim to base his suspicion on, he wasn't actually sure what would be behind the door.

However he was quite satisfied that his thoughts proved to be right, he had turned up inside of the kitchen. There were ovens, piles of food, and multiple workers. It's just like he would have imagined a kitchen to look like, yet he couldn't help but be dumbfounded by how diligent they were. There wasn't a single person in the mess hall, but they were still steady making mountains of food. How it was stored and kept from spoiling was a mystery, but at the moment Saito wasn't worried about that. He walked up to a man who looked like he would be the head chef.

He was taller than Saito, and his hair was blonde, as was most of the students at the academy. Although he may have been taller, Saito didn't have much problem tapping his shoulder, and catching his attention. The older man turned around, a look of satisfaction on his face, probably from the progress that his cooks were making. He looked down at Saito, and Saito looked up, their eyes had met, and almost instantaneously the man had started laughing, a large smile on his face. The sound of their 'leader' laughing, made all of the other cooks stop and turn to the familiar. After Saito's appearance had caught the eye of the others there, a smile appeared on each of their faces.

The young familiar couldn't help but be a little creeped out. He didn't know any of these people, nor did he know how they knew him. It was all a bit strange to Saito, and he couldn't just let it slide by without getting something cleared up. But before he was able to get anything out of his mouth, the chef in front of him spoke.

"Well, if it isn't 'Our Sword!' What are you doing here?" The man had a loud voice, it kind of irritated Saito. But he could't help but wonder just what the hell the old man was going on about with the 'My Sword' thing. Saito had received a lot of nicknames since he got here, but that was the first he had heard of this one.

He had a confused look in his eye, and was ready to question the cook," We can get to that later, but what the hell do you mean 'My sword?' I can't tell if it's a compliment or an insult..." The head chef couldn't help but laugh at Saito's comment, of course he expected him to be confused, it was Saito's first time meeting them, but they had sure heard a lot about him. Enough to give him proper respect at least.

The smile had refused to leave the man's face, and he began to speak, his voice still as loud as it was previously, "That's just what us chefs started calling calling you after you beat up that blonde asshole. I mean you, a plebeian, beating a noble aristocrat in a duel! It's unheard of!" Saito was about to punch him since he was too loud, but refrained since he was being praised.

He could only nod, not knowing what else he should do. but then he spoke, trying to make them come to an understanding, "Thanks for the name and respect and all, but I didn't do it for you guys, I only beat him up because he was an annoying prick." There was a moment of silence, but it was quickly broken by the sound of the man's roaring laughter.

"Hahaha! The point is that you brought a new name for plebeians, not that you're doing it for us! But tell you what, let us know if you need anything. We will try our best to make it happen!" Saito pondered the thought for a second, and decided to bring up the reason he was here.

"Actually there are two things you can do for me. Could you make some food, enough for seven people by the time span of two days? Me and my...friend are planning on holding a party." It felt unnatural to call Louise a 'friend' but it wasn't like he could call her anything else.

Saito half expected a no, but instead received yet another laugh from the chef, "Of course we can do that! In case you haven't been able to tell, we make food quite frequently around here!" Saito then took notice of exactly how much food there was around the kitchen, the chef most certainly had a point, so Saito nodded to him and the Chef began again, "So, what was the other thing you needed?" Saito thought for a moment, almost forgetting what it was, but he was quick to remember, and spoke his request.

"Actually, is there a girl named... actually I forget what her name is, but she has short black hair, and was wearing a maid uniform." The chef instantly knew who he was talking about, and was more than happy to share what he knew.

"Ah, you must mean Siesta! Such a sweet girl, but unfortunately she isn't here at the moment." Saito slightly frowned more than normally did, he may have wasted time coming here to invite her, but at least he was able to get some food ready.

He was about to leave but an idea came to his head,"Alright well if she isn't here, can you pass a message to her for me?" The man nodded and Saito went on with his message, "Okay, then when you see her please tell her that a party will be held at Louise's room in two days, and to come if possible. Also to bring a present for the other attendees if possible." He had said this same thing four times now, it was growing tiresome, but it was the only way he could get the invitations through." He got an eager nod of confirmation from the chef, so he bid them goodbye and began to head back into Louise's room. He wasn't sure how this party would turn out, but at least his job was done. Now all he had to do was wait for Louise, _I wonder how she's doing..._

**~How about we find out? On with Louise!**

Louise had made it to town, it was quite large, but not large enough to easily get lost in. She had a job to do, and frankly she wasn't sure how hard or easy it would be. She had to get presents for five other people, but she had the feeling that she made need to get another one for a female... She had put most of the work on Saito, so her job should be simple. But with the people that Saito had planned on inviting, it may prove to be difficult, especially with the fact that most of them teased. The only ones that proved to be an exception were Tabitha and Siesta, but Siesta had to treat her properly, after all, she was only a plebeian. _If only that damned dog, could learn how to be like that... _She sighed, _Maybe if I do get him a present, he will be more obedient towards me... but it would have to be a good one. _At this point whatever logic Louise had to begin with had basically been lost. Even though she knew what he was like, she somehow expected a present to make behave like an actual dog._  
_

Regardless, with on her mind, the first present she went to purchase was his. She didn't know where to start looking, but then again she also didn't see much reason that she needed to get him anything. _Hmph, he should be grateful for the sole fact of me allowing him to be my familiar! This is degrading... so long as no one knows who I'm purchasing for it should be fine... _She hadn't seemed to realize that he never said that she had to get him anything, or the fact that if she did the others attending the party would see her give him the present, so either she would need an excuse or she would need to wait until they left before giving him anything.

She was still walking around town, unsure of what to get, as it was said before, she didn't have much money. She had spent most all of it on medicine for Saito. She was walking around for about another five minutes and was about to give up. That was when she came across a shop in an alley at the back of the town. it appeared as though it sold weapons, and that's when it came to her that the only weapon he carried was his knife, he didn't have anything else. And with his reputation with his fight with Guiche, he may need something larger to fend off any other challengers. Although the thought of him having something even bigger to threaten her with didn't sound too appealing.

She shook that thought out and walked into the shop, after all Saito wouldn't threaten her with something she got her... actually she wasn't sure what the hell he would do with it...

Inside the shop, multiple weapons and armors were hanging on the walls, and on racks. Some looked deadly and others looked majestic. They all looked so wonderful... and too expensive. But regardless of that she walked over to the counter, where a man with a long nose was standing.

* * *

(HOLY SHIT! Squidward is that you!?)

* * *

He seemed middle aged, and looked like he would have a somewhat squeaky voice. But simply based off appearance, it would be difficult to tell. Louise was about to request for a sword, but the seller spoke ahead of her.

"How may I help you young girl? Is there something I can help you with?" Louise was correct in thinking that he had a squeaky voice, it was somewhat annoying but it was tolerable.

She looked up at the man behind the counter, and spoke whilst looking at his inventory, "Yes, I'm looking for a sword, I'm getting it as a gift for someone." The man suddenly had a gleam in his eye, he obviously expected big money for a gift, after all it was only natural that you would want to by something nice for someone close to you. Little did he know, that it was for a plebeian familiar who wouldn't have much spent on him.

"What kind of sword can I interest you in? Something flashy? Or maybe a classic, or do you want something that could strike fear into others? I have a wide assortment of weapons here so take your pick." His eyes definitely screamed 'money!' But those eyes would soon be filled with dullness considering her lack of money.

The things he had said, sounded interesting, but they definitely sounded like they could end up expensive, so she would have to pass on those, "...Something cheap if possible." The man's smile instantly went to a dull frown, and his gleaming eye had vanished, leaving him with a tired expression. He had been expecting big money, not the word 'cheap' to come out of her mouth. It would be hard to make any money with her, but at least he could make some kind of profit.

"Alright then... how about this?" His formerly peppy voice was now dull, but Louise couldn't be bothered with noticing. He had pulled out a giant sword, that looked to made of pure gold, from under the counter. It was shiny, and sharp, and looked sturdy as well, it would have been perfect, however the price may not have been.

"It looks wonderful... but how much is it?" Her voice obviously held suspicion, and the squidward-faced man could only sigh at it.

"You said you wanted cheap and here's a cheap blade, it's four hundred forty three gold." Louise mouth gaped, slightly, cheap her ass. That was more than all the money she had, and she still had to get presents for the others.

"No! I can't spend that much! What's the cheapest thing you have?" The old man sighed even more, this was not turning out to be a very profitable purchase, but he did know just the thing to get her.

He walked around the counter and behind Louise, and stopped next to a little container, that looked like a tall flower pot. He grabbed one of the items from it, and what he had in his hand was a rusty sword, with different patches of metal covering its grip. It looked shit, but definitely looked cheap. It was what she was looking for, regardless of how it looked. She sighed as she decided to ask for the price, it should be extremely cheap, she was expecting it to be about thirty or fifty gold, however she was sorely mistaken.

"How much is that one?"

"One hundred twenty gold." The price for something that looked so used up, was ridiculous. She only had around three hundred eighty gold, and about a third of that was going towards her familiar. The whole thing seemed like a lost cause, but it was the only thing she could think of that would bring her and Saito to a standing ground.

She sighed, but nodded towards the man, who now had a small smirk on his face. She dug into her small bag and grabbed a little bag of gold, the amount was exactly three hundred eighty, so she took out what was needed for the sword, and reluctantly gave it to the man in font of her. He accepted it with eagerness, and handed her the shitty looking sword. She didn't know if it was worth it, but it better have have.

* * *

(Okay I'm going to be straight here... I don't know what to put for the other's presents... so I'm just going to go into her thoughts of buying them a present, and will come up with something later...)

* * *

Louise had gone to multiple shops, getting things for the others, she had gone to one shop and got something for Guiche, albeit she wasn't too thrilled about getting him anything. _Stupid dog, why is he inviting that guy!? He doesn't like him, and he knows that I don't like him... or at least he should know... So why the hell is he doing it!? _Needless to say, she really didn't want the blonde haired douche bag to come. The only way it would turn out would be with him teasing her, and in the process, something blowing up. The little party wouldn't be very enjoyable because of him alone, although there was one other person that she got disliked even more. And that's the person she had to get a present for next.

That exact person was the one Louise least wanted to give a present to. She saw no merit in it, if nothing else, she liked the blonde douche, also known as Guiche by a small population, more than Kirche. And speaking for a lot of people, that was saying a lot. _Sheesh, why did Saito invite a slut like her? I bet he just wanted to stare at her ... ... _He always confused her, in her eyes he constantly stares and gropes Kirche's chest, even though he said what he did when he was 'comforting' her. However in reality, he's always getting pissed off by the girl's random appearances. _...Hmph, it's not like I care what he does, but if he does anything it will reflect back on me! _The whole thing is actually a paradox, regardless of if he does something or she does something, someone's going to get pissed and then it will all fall on Louise anyway. For her there, was no way to win. She was about to head into a store that sold skimpy clothing, not like it didn't suit the fiery mage, but Louise ended up thinking of something else she could do. After deciding on what to do for Kirche's present, she began walking to the next store, thinking about possible situations at the party, _If either of them try anything on each other, I'll give em both hell! _This pink headed mage, was now only pissing herself off with strange thoughts. It's quite possible that she had already forgotten her original goal of this party... a noble's pride is a frightening thing.

The next stop was a shop where she would get the 'timid maid's' gift. The only maid Louise could think of that Saito knew was Siesta, but in all honesty, Louise saw no point in getting the plebeian servant anything. Although for the sake of the 'Christmas spirit' she decided it may be best to get something. But of course it wasn't going to be anything extravagant, more than likely something cheap from the market, such as a kitchen utensil. She didn't know what plebeians liked, and frankly she didn't care either. She just needed to get something so she wouldn't have deal with an irritated Saito. He was rather fond of the entire Christmas thing, so it wouldn't be to surprising if he got mad because she didn't get someone a gift... but she still wasn't all to enthusiastic about getting Kirche anything...

There were only two things left, one for Tabitha, an one for the person she had a feeling would come. Regardless of basing it off of a whim. She decided to go for Tabitha's present first, since the other person may or may not even be there. She didn't know much about Tabitha, only that she read books, and that her familiar was a dragon. And with the gift being based off of those two things, getting a book seemed to be the most reasonable thing. She would just have to risk Tabitha already owning the book. _...Tabitha... _Every time she thought of her name, she remembered how she was the only one that Saito actually spoke of formally. It was very strange to her, then again she knew how quiet the wind user was, it was quite likely that Saito just doesn't see anything annoying about her. Which could have been true since even she didn't hold anything against Tabitha. The blue-haired girl was the only one in her grade that didn't tease her for her lack of magic skills, although that could simply be because there was no merit in doing so. _If only my other classmates could be like her, then my school life would be so much easier. _She sighed at the thought, it would make things better for her, but she knew it wouldn't be so. It was simply too easy to make fun of her, and even she would admit it, albeit with plenty of reluctance.

There was only one more gift, and it was for the was for the girl from Louise's intuition. She didn't know who it could be, or if she would even be there, but she decided to take the chance. It was a mystery on what to get, so Louise ended up wandering around town until she finally found something that looked decent. It wound up being a well priced necklace, that was within her budget. Which, needless to say, meant that it was very cheap, especially since most of her money ended up being spent on the other items.

Louise sighed as she looked into her money pouch, it was now lacking something... oh right, money. In the end she only had around eighty gold, regardless of the fact that everything she had gotten was on the cheap, save for the sword. Maybe it would have been best if she hadn't gotten so eager about the idea of of Christmas. But the idea of it sounded wonderful, and she could resist it. It made her wonder about what Saito's world was like, were there more celebrations like Christmas, what were the nobles like and she began to wonder what the plebeians were like. However she didn't know his world had given up on that stuff a while back. She would have to ask him more about his world at some point.

She checked over all of the items that she purchased, making sure that she got one for everyone. As she thought about it, a thought came to her mind, _Why is he inviting so many girls? _ She could easily come to multiple conclusions, just not the right one. The thought of why she cared, hadn't crossed her mind either. Probably because she didn't. She didn't know the reasoning behind her question, perhaps it was due to simple jealousy, or perhaps she just doesn't want her familiar to become 'more' perverted than he already is.

* * *

(Or perhaps the author is just fucking lazy and wants to speed up the god damn dere'ness.)

* * *

She couldn't think of reasoning for her question, but she did know that she was done with what she needed to do, so she began to head back home. She was somewhat eager for the party to start, and couldn't help but wonder if Saito had done what he needed to do...

**~Damn, he's been done...**

**~...They meet up again...**

Saito had been lazing around the room for about an hour, it was dark outside and Louise still hadn't made it back. He was hoping that she would be back by the time he was done, but he was not that lucky. He was about to say 'screw it' and go to sleep, but that's the world decided to screw with him again, by having Louise enter at that moment. He looked at her from his upside down position on her bed, she had a confused look on her face from it, but instantly let it drop, as she question him about his job.

"So did, you do what I said?" She had a stern look in her eye as she hid the multitude of presents behind herself, to which Saito didn't take notice.

"Yeah, it all got done, I didn't spend the day screwing around like must have done." His voice was filled with low level of seriousness, and a high level of boredom. But regardless his words, irritated Louise, yet she stayed silent, refusing to let him get to her.

"I did nothing of the sort, I did my errand quite diligently! But at least we are both done, and we don't have to worry about doing anything tomorrow." Saito nodded his in response, but by doing so he got a slight headache, since most of the blood in his body was rushing to his head. He released his hand to hold his head, but was rewarded by him hitting his head on the floor.

The girl in front of him could only laugh as he began to curse at his clumsiness today. _Something must have been in that herb crap she gave me, I've never been this off this much before. _That's when he finally realized that he was still upside down, his head on the floor, and blood continuously headed there. _Okay how many fucking drugs were in that stuff? _He got back to his feet, a little dizzy from all of the fluids in his head. His vision was slightly blurred as it all rushed back down to the rest of his body, and he waited for it to clear up. Louise just stayed amused at his troubles, a smile staying on her face until Saito sent a glare her way, silencing all of sound she was making. As he looked away and crouched down near his hay pile, they both sighed, and the same thought came to their head, _The next two days are going to be very tiresome..._

**~Fuck the system, and fuck the next day, I'm headed straight to the party!**_  
_

Yesterday had been somewhat hectic for the familiar and his mistress, trying to get everything set up in the mage's room was one hell of a task. There were no decorations considering that this world had no knowledge of Christmas, and was just about to have it's first Christmas party, oblivious to everyone aside for eight people, including the chef who Saito had requested food from. Louise had stuffed the presents she bought under the bed, keeping them hid from wandering eyes, including from Saito, who wasn't even aware that he would be receiving anything. It had just become noon, and Saito had forgotten that he hadn't given anyone a specific time to come, he could only hope that they would just wander into the room later on. Louise was rather nervous, unsure how this would turn out, and seeing Saito's calm and stoic face somewhat irked her.

They were both sitting on opposite sides of the room, Louise on her bed, and Saito in one of the chairs by the table, which was covered in food. To be honest it was probably too much for just seven people, and he had a feeling that if she came, Siesta would bring even more. Louise seemed rather eager when she saw one of the dishes. It looked like pie, and Saito was rather sure that he heard the chef call it a crookberry pie, when he went over all of the items, but to be fair Saito wasn't paying him very much attention.

The aura surrounding the room was awkward, they hadn't spoken much to each other since they began waiting, and the most recent question was from Louise when she had asked 'what time did you tell them.' But of course, Saito's only answer to that was that he didn't know, he hadn't given a god damn time, so how the heck would he? Not like she could be blamed for asking, she wasn't aware that he hadn't said anything about that, but the fact kind of annoyed her.

It had now been an hour longer of waiting, the time now being around four thirty. That's when Saito thought of something that might work. For the past few days, life and fate had both been screwing around with the familiar, so he figured that if he did something, the waiting may finally come to an end...

So putting that plan in action, Saito got up from the chair an began walking towards the door, earning a curious look from Louise, "Where are you going?" Her voice was obviously curious, but Saito didn't see any reason to answer, but regardless he felt as though he should.

"I'm going to look for the everyone." He hadn't stopped walking towards the door, his consisted of him leaving the room, and when he left everyone would be there by the time he got back. And when he opened the door it ended in half success and half backfire.

As he opened the door, his vision became filled with tanned skin and a white blouse, as he was once again being smother by The Fever, also known as Kirche. He instantly umped back and took a defensive position and spoke, with an irritated tone, and unknown to him, Louise who was still on the bed, was almost as irritated as him.

"Why the hell are you everywhere I go! I know I invited you, but seriously what the hell!" His face held that of a predator, ready to attack, whereas Kirche's face was at first confused, but then switched to that of a... different type of predator.

"My, my, you simply can't get enough of me." On the contrary, Saito has had plenty, and he doesn't want any more, "Well it's as you said, you invited me here, so here I am. Most of us were lost, but the plebeian maid, informed us that your little 'party' would be here." Saito sighed as he remembered that he hadn't informed them with a location.

That's when he noticed the others behind Kirche, Guiche was talking with Montmorency, who was only half listening, the other half was ignoring his existence. _I could have expected that... _Surprisingly behind Guiche and his, whatever the relationship may be, stood Tabitha, reading a book as she normally did. Siesta seemed to be the only one that wasn't here, and the only edged on Saito's previous suspicions of even more food. He shook his head slightly at the thought, and stepped out of the door way, letting the others in. They didn't need to look around, since Louise's room was basically the exact the same as theirs, save for her personal furnishings. Everyone took their own spot, Guiche, instantly headed over to the table that Saito was previously sitting at, with Montmorency following behind him. And much to Saito's disapproval Guiche also took the liberty of taking his seat. Kirche had taken a seat on the opposite side of Louise's bed, which was unapproved by Louise, but she stayed silent about it. Tabitha, has stayed standing, too interested in her book to take any other position.

It had only taken another minute before Siesta made her way into the room carrying a tray of food. It looked big enough to hold three turkeys. But Saito wouldn't have known if this world even had turkey... somehow he doubted that it would. Siesta had begun to wobble, almost dropping the tray, but Saito for some reason, decided to act and held her steady before she, or the food fell. After seeing the performance, Guiche mocked a clap, to which Montmorency rewarded him with a slap to the back of the head. Saito was somewhat surprised that she hit him because of that, but gave a nod of approval regardless.

Another two minutes had passed and Guiche had stood up to call Saito over to the corner with him. The familiar was slightly suspicious, but against his better judgement he walked over to him. Saito gave a glance to Montmorency, who had seemed somewhat disappointed, showing that she still wanted to talk to Guiche. But for now he ignored it and looked back to the blonde twat ahead of him. He stopped about two steps away from him and Guiche leaned close to Saito's ear to whisper something.

"Peasant! You never told me that there would be so many girls here! I mean one of the is a plebeian and two of them are... meh, but still what the hell!" His face definitely showed a slight rage, to which Saito sighed at.

He looked back, somewhat thankful that know payed much care towards the two of them, for now they could speak freely without there being trouble. To be honest Saito wasn't a big fan on causing even more trouble between Guiche and his... something, at least for today he wouldn't try and screw them over.

"I'm not obliged to tell you anything, but what does that matter, I thought you wanted to get together with, the blonde girl." Guiche started to tense up, afraid that Saito would use this against him, but eased up when he saw that Saito's face held no ill-will towards him.

"Of course I do, but I feel like I'm being tempted, I'm surrounded by females, it's a mans weakness! You should know what I'm talking about!" He decided not to comment on the 'blonde girl' part, just for the sake of not having an argument.

Saito's only response to Guiche was him shaking his head, "No, I don't know what you're talking about." Guiche was somewhat dumbfounded, they were in a room with five beautiful girls, and he didn't feel a thing. The mage was going to have to investigate this.

"So you don't feel anything? Nothing at all? Are you sure you're male? Cause if you are, you would at least want to kiss one of them, maybe Zero, you seem to be close to her, you're alive after all." Guiche's investigation skills could obviously use some work, all he managed to do was aimlessly interrogate the familiar.

Once again Saito only shook his head, "No, one reason being, Louise would probably blow something up if I did that. And the second one being I simply don't see a point to lust and love, not like it would get me anywhere." Once again Guiche was left dumbfounded, the only thing that he found logical in that sentence was that Louise would blow something up, but that was because she always blew something up.

"W...what the hell, do you have any balls!?" Guiche's hand instantly went over his mouth, his voice risen but surprisingly only caught the attention of Louise, who had suddenly moved closer to listen better.

Saito hadn't payed any notice to Louise moving closer, nor to Guiche's risen voice, and spoke, "Yes I do, they got kicked the other day. But what does that have to do with anything?" Obviously Saito hadn't caught on to what Guiche really meant, which caused Guiche to sigh. He also had to stifle a laugh from the thought of getting kicked in the groin, he'd probably ask about it tomorrow.

"No I mean... Never mind what I meant, but seriously, what is wrong with you, what do you mean you don't see any point? That doesn't make any sense!" He managed to keep his voice to a whisper this time, but it was still speaking somewhat loud.

Saito simply shrugged, he didn't see anything wrong with what he said, and was ready to start questioning Guiche, but for now stuck with answering, "Simple, I don't need either of them to live, and they won't help me advance in life either, so I don't see any point." Just then, for a second, Guiche was able to see what Louise had once seen. An emptiness, as deep as the void, a loneliness that couldn't be avoided, a spirit void of emotions... a shell, born to hate.

He was about to answer Saito, although he was unsure about what he would say, but thankfully he got cut off by Kirche as she began to speak.

"Okay, how about we get to handing out the presents?" No one could tell if she was speaking confidently, or impatiently, but regardless no one had any complaints.

However Saito slightly tensed as a thought came to mind, _...Shit, well hope no one was expecting anything from me... _He turned around and walked beside Louise, who had gone back to her original position after she realized that she couldn't hear anything. Guiche was staring at him, with eyes full of confusion, he didn't know what else to feel. he had never seen anyone with that looked like that, it was somewhat frightening. Somehow he had unknowingly made his way beside Montmorency, and that's when he began to hope that Saito wouldn't say anything to her about the beginning of their conversation.

Everyone, save Saito and Montmorency had gifts. Montmorency's only reasoning for not having any was because she wasn't told that she needed any, however Guiche covered for her in that aspect. In a way it would be his way of 'making it up' to her. Or at least a small portion of it, there's no telling how far he would go to try and get her back, only to end up cheating again, well that would have been Saito's bet anyway.

Kirche once again spoke, because for some reason she had decided to be the hostess of this party, "Well who shall we get to go first? How about..." She was pretending to decide, but the truth was, she already knew who she was going to make go first, "Zero, how about you?"

Louise slightly flinched, she obviously didn't want to go first, however she was going to, regardless of if she wanted to or not. She protested very little compared to how much she really wanted to, but also didn't want to be the one that screws the day over for them. So she walked over to her bed, bent down and started taking out the presents one by one, at some point they had all been put in separate boxes, that she got from God knows where. She grabbed a really small box and handed it to Kirche, who simply put it aside, waiting for the others. She had began handing them out, Guiche, then Tabitha, then Montmorency, Siesta was surprised that she had received everything, but not as surprised as Saito was. He stared at the box, partially thinking that it would explode, it was heavy enough to be carrying some type of bomb. Although the height of it wouldn't have fit a bomb, at least not from this not-so-advanced place. After thinking of it that was he became more at ease, but then a thought came to mind, _Shit... does that mean I have to give her something too? ...God damn it, I hope no one else got me anything, that would be a pain._

Just as he said that Kirche handed him something as well, it had a larger width, and it weighed more, most would be happy, but this was just making his life, that much harder. Siesta had given different types of pies and cakes to everyone, and regardless of them being nobles they couldn't help but to thank her. The craftsmanship of each pastry was exquisite. Hell even Tabitha had given everyone something, although they were all books, and Saito wasn't able to read anything in it, but he still received it. In the end Guiche was the only one who hadn't given Saito a present, which frankly, at that moment Saito was thankful that he was such an ass.

Saito was the only one who hadn't given a gift to anyone, an they had all somehow silently agreed not to open any gifts until all of them were received. He didn't know how they would all like the news, but hell he was busy, he didn't have time to get god damn presents. Although he had to do something... He only had one suggestion that may work, _My word is about a good of a thing that I can give, just gotta think of something that they might all like... fuck, I don't have any ideas, guess I'm forced to wing it._

He looked at the crowd of people who were all staring at him, save Tabitha, expectantly yet not very eager. He sighed as he spoke to them, "I wasn't able to get anything that has a physical form, so for now, I'll just give you my word for something." They all had curious looks, ones that he caught on to so he decided to let them know what he meant, "Basically I'm going to tell you something, and at a different time, I will do whatever it was that I said I would, or if it seems more appropriate I'll give you some advice, sound good?" Though they were all somewhat confused, he pressed on.

First he stared at Siesta, since she seemed like she would be the easiest to satisfy, "Okay you timid maid," Siesta was somewhat confused by her nickname, but ignored it, so she could listen to the boy in front of her, "for you, how about... ... ... I'll help you out with whatever menial tasks you have for three days." He genuinely didn't know what else to say, he really didn't want to do that, nor i he know if she would be content with it. But he could only assume that she was considering that smile she got on her face as a yes.

The other's seemed to have finally caught on to what he meant, and were somewhat curious to see what he would say when he got to him, whilst others were a bit... anxious.

He turned to Montmorency, already knowing what he would say, "As for you blonde girl," Once again he had surprised someone from his lack of name usage, "I'm going to say... it's safe to get back together with the douche wad beside you, I'll only do it once, or when I feel like it, but I'll let you know if he begins to cheat on you again." After saying that, Guiche tensed up and Montmorency's face grew a smirk. It was obvious that he had done something that she would appreciate, and technically he had done Guiche a service as well.

That's when he turned to said douche-bag, "As for you I have only one thing to say, "You're a dick, take my word for it." Guiche's mouth gaped open, and a few of the others in the room had to stifle a laugh. Guiche was about to get in the fighting mood, but he realized that would simply seem pathetic, so for now he let it slide.

"Okay now..." He looked at Kirche, who as usual, had a seductive look on her face, causing Saito to sigh, "...you. Well I can't stand being with you for more than an hour, and you seem to stalk me, so for one hour I will hang around you." It wasn't a very long amount of time, and it didn't seem all that appealing. However for one such as Kirche, she was more than satisfied with the gift. She was quite positive that she could catch her prey within one hours time. Saito suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, and turned away, looking towards Tabitha.

The girl was still reading her book, and didn't seem to care about what was going on, nor did she seem to acknowledge Saito's existence, but regardless of that, he went on with her 'gift' anyway, "As for you Tabitha, I on't know what to say to you, so for now just let me know if you're in any trouble, I'll try to help as best I can." He didn't expect it, but she nodded her head, letting him know that she had heard him.

There was only one more person left, and that was the person he spent most of his time with, Louise. He knew exactly what to say he would do, but he thought it might be best to wait until they were alone though.

His body was facing the petite mage as he began to speak, "As for you, I'll tell you later. It'll be best to hear it whilst we are alone." Louise didn't understand, and she was very curious, so she agreed to his conditions to wait until later.

Everyone began to open the gifts that they received, the first present that Louise and Kirche had opened were the ones that they had gotten from each other. both had a small box in their hand, and inside of both boxes was the same thing. A small strip of paper that had a language that Saito didn't understand. They both looked at each other, the same look of vexed mischief on either of them.

"I owe you."

"I owe you too."

If you looked between their face you may have been able to see static as they had their stare down. Saito couldn't understand it but somehow he was able to imagine what was written on the two slips of paper. He sighed as he noticed Guiche walk over to him.

"You, familiar, I hope you were patient for my present to you." Saito sighed, he genuinely had been hoping that Guiche wouldn't give him anything, he looked at the boy standing in front of him, seeing a strip of paper in his hand.

He took the paper from him, but looked at Guiche in mild confusion, "I can't read you language, what the hell is this?" Guiche stared at the familiar with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well then I'll give you the run down, it basically says that I give you the privilege of dueling me once again." His words irritated Saito, did he really think that he would be able to win? Fucking hell, the twat had already lost. However that sentence was the last he would be speaking tonight, as he had then passed out, due to the impact of a foot between his legs. _There, duel won ya asshole._

The others that had saw the scene take place looked rather questioning towards it, but didn't ask any questions. Most of them knew Saito had a bad temper, the others really just didn't care. The only one that took action during the event was Montmorency, but even then all she did was grab Guiche before he fell. The party soon lost two members as Montmorency bid them all goodbye, dragging Guiche's lifeless body to his room.

Even though he got a stern look from both Louise and Montmorency after doing what he did, he still didn't feel apologetic, actually he still wanted to hit the bastard. _Privilege my ass._

He looked down at the two boxed gifts from Louise and Kirche. For the sake of things, he opened up Louise's present first, inside lied a a really shit looking rusty sword. He stared at it, it may have looked bad, but it still had a certain air about it. He was somewhat interested in it, so he grasped its grip with his right hand and lifted it in the air. The sword was light, and seemed sturdy enough, at least well enough to fight at least. Louise had noticed him holding the sword and looked away, for some reason she was worried about what he would think. Saito saw Louise look away from him, and he had a feeling he knew why. The sword looked shit, it obviously would appear worthless to other, probably what Louise thought as well.

He sighed and walked over to her, once he was a few steps away he placed his hand on her head and began to ruffle her hair, "...Thank you, Louise." He had said it again. Within a time-span of three days, he had said showed gratitude twice.

Unknown to her Louise had a slight smile on her face, once again from that single gesture. She didn't know why but it certainly made her feel better, maybe it was because they were slowly beginning to open up to each other. Or maybe she felt safe with him. But what both her and Saito knew was that they should stop now, since there were still people in the room.

Kirche and Siesta both gave suggesting stares at the two of them, although Kirche kept up hers longer than Siesta, simply due to the fact that Siesta may get punished if she were to continue. Kirche switched and kept her gaze locked on Saito, causing Louise to send her a spiteful glare. Although it changed from Kirche to Saito in a heartbeat, trying to see what Kirche had gotten for him. When Saito opened the box and saw what was inside, his face formed a dumbfounded expression, and when he pulled out what was in the box, Louise's face matched his. Kirche had bought the golden blade that Louise had been shown at the weapon's shop. Her and Kirche exchanged glances, and looked back to Saito, who was now holding two blades, the rusty on in his right hand, and the golden one in his left.

Saito had only a single thought in his head... _Holy shit, I can be K*r*to-kun... _Burt he was interrupted from his thoughts as both of the girls grew ever closer to the him. And when he saw them, he knew exactly what they wanted... for him to decide. He sighed as he stared at both of the females in front of him, somehow, at the moment they both resembled felines, ready to pounce.

"You have two blades now, but a swordsman only needs one, so which one will you choose?" Kirche was speaking in a voice that most would describe a sexy. But for Saito, it could be described as though she had a hairball.

Louise remained silent, staring intently at the boy, obviously wanting him to choose her gift, regardless of how shitty it may have seemed.

He had half a mind to just not accept either of them, however instead of going through with that, he got an idea on how he could settle this. It may not have been the smartest of ideas, but it would do.

"...Well I don't want to choose, so instead I'll do a little test run." Both girls grew confused so he decided to demonstrate, he lifted both swords into the air, as though he was going to make them clash, "Basically, I'm going to slash each sword together until one of them breaks." To him it was a very simple solution, but to the both of them, it only sounded like somebody was going to have wasted some money.

Louise looked at both of the swords, she knew that the one she bought, wouldn't stand a chance against such a huge blade. Saito spread them far away from each other, and then brought them both clash, with as much force as he could muster. Louise closed her eyes, not wanting to see the sword she had bought, break in two. Se flinched when she heard the metal clash, and once more when she heard a thud hit the ground. One of the swords had broken already, and she had a good feeling about which one it was. But when she opened her eyes, she didn't see broken rust, she saw shatter gold. The top of the blade hat completely shattered, and the hilt of it on the floor. Both Louise and Kirche were dumbfounded, whilst Saito looked as though he had expected this.

"Figures, that one is just for decoration. After all, gold is a soft metal in the first place, it couldn't have lasted that long anyway." It was common sense to him, but for the two girls in front of him, they could only offer a confused look.

A minute had passed and finally Kirche broke the silence with a sigh, as she smiled, "Well I guess you got me there. I guess you won something against me Zero." Louise glared at her teasing, however was satisfied that she had won.

Saito looked behind Kirche and noticed that Siesta had left sometime during all of that chaos. It was understandable, not much more was going on after everyone received their gifts, and plus she probably had a lot of work to do as well. Although on top of the maid's disappearance, he noticed that Tabitha looked rather tired. At that moment was when Kirche looked in the direction that Saito was staring at. She notice her blue-haired friend starting to doze off, her staff being the only thing that was keeping her up.

Kirche sighed again, a sincere smile on her face, "That girl... she may be a second year mage, and a strong one at that, but she still has the sleeping habits of a child. I guess that's what she gets for staying out so late." That was when Louise and Saito both looked out the window, and notice the two moons were in the air... that still sounded strange to Saito.

Kirche walked over to Tabitha and picked her up, carrying her on her back. They were all about to bid farewell, but Saito decide to say something... unnecessary...

"Be careful that she doesn't piss on your back, I've had experience with that..." Louise instantly flared up in embarrassment, hoping that Kirche would just disregard it.

Which strangely enough, she did. She simply dismissed it as though it were a joke, chuckling to herself as she waved goodbye to them. After she left, Louise turned to Saito and punched his arm. It wasn't as strong as she had previously been hitting him, so he didn't really care much. He simply walked over to the hay pile and sat down, after being at a Christmas party that wasn't absolutely horrible, as he had experience with in his own world, he was completely tired. He couldn't be bothered with anything else. He was not standing up for the rest of the night, that was something he had just now promised himself.

Frankly Louise could have said the same for herself. She was completely pooped. It had been a long day, and it had been very... interesting. She was ready to just go to sleep in her day clothes, but then a thought came to her head as she lied down on her bed.

"Hey, Saito, what is my present? Everyone's gone now, so it's safe to tell me now right?" She hadn't received an answer for two minutes, so she thought that he had gone to sleep already, but then she heard him scoot to the side of her bed, and when she looked over, he was resting his head on the edge of her mattress.

He sighed as he looked her in the eyes, "It's simple, but there are two gifts I'll give you, for different reasons though." He had her attention, and she wasn't planning on asking any questions tonight. She just wanted to know what his 'word' for her was, "The first word is, though this is against my better judgement, I will do anything you say for an entire day. Although just be reminded I'm not responsible for anything I do the day after." That was certainly a good one, although the part at the end was rather unsettling. She waited for another minute waiting for him to speak again, and when he did, she could easily say that the second made her anxious, "And my second word... I'll let you ask any question you may have about me or where I come from. My reasoning for this has to do with the fact that... basically everything I told you before... at least about my family life, was just a lie... think wisely, because I'll only answer one, unless I feel like another."

She couldn't tell which one she liked more, but she did know that the distance between them could close or widen, depending on how she uses them... she needed to really think about it... the toughest decision she's had to make ever since her familiar got here, was about to be made...

It was a night of silence, neither of them were asleep... something was missing... three words from each of them to each other... and Saito decided to deliver them, and hope that she can understand the meaning behind them...

And so he spoke, lying on the floor, his eyes open, his vision filled with darkness, but he still spoke, his voice was cold and hard, but was sincere, "Merry Christmas... Louise."

Louise smiled, she knew nothing about the customs that his world had, but she was able to tell, that she needed to reciprocate those words... and so she did.

Just as he did, she spoke, lying atop her bed, eyes opened, staring to the right side of the room, where Saito would be laying, her vision, also filled with darkness, her voice was warm, and soft, a complete opposite of Saito, but it held sincerity, just as his did, "Merry Ku-reest-mas... Saito"

In that room... in the dark... in a magical world that knew nothing of the holiday... two people lay in comfort... unaware of what would happen in the morning... unaware of what would happen in two days, or in a month... unaware of the dangers that they would soon face...

* * *

**(MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**

* * *

Well I don't know how good of an end that made, but it will give you some fort of preview of what's to come. and HOLY FUCKING HELL I'M GLAD I'M DONE! That's the most I've ever written in my life, and I really don't want to do it again xD Well I hope you guys enjoyed, and normally I don't care if you do or not, but if you can please leave a review, I've written over 20,000 words here, I think I deserve it xD But FUCK that was horrible, I don't want to write again for a while . Yes that does mean I'm taking a break from the writing thing for a while, but NO that does NOT mean that I'm stopping. Also as I'm sure I said before, I completely ran out of ideas, so that's why this stories wording ended up so awkward xD And to be honest I feel like I ended up rushing quite a bit, I needed to be done by at least the end of this month and frankly, I JUST FREAKING MADE IT :U God... I don't even know what else I was going to say in this... there was a lot more I was going to inform you guys about... but I forgot... crap... Umm... but Congratulations if you actually finished the chapter xD Oh God... but yeah Hope you enjoyed... let me know if there are any other anime you want me to do a story over... and yeah...

SHOUT OUT FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! (I HAD to fucking do it xD) NAME'S SHADOWBRAZIER X3 (But yeah, follow me if you want to get any early updates about this, or anyone of my other stories, it should be quite useful for keeping in touch with me too x3)

Oh God... finally done... ... ... time for a vacation LATERZ!

~ Sayounara


End file.
